AigleRenardVipère
by galilab
Summary: 3 ans après, Hinata et Naruto accompagnés de Temari et Shikamaru se voient confier une ultime tentative de récupération de Sasuke. Mais l'Akatsuki convoite toujours la puissance des démons enfermés en eux. Ceci est la suite d'Une Fille Bien!
1. Intro

**Préface**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, c'est encore moi!

Eh oui, je suis intarissable, infatiguable, increvable, ou tout simplement je ne fous tellement rien dans ma vie que j'ai décidé, après le succès (restons modestes) d'Une Fille Bien...

**DE REMETTRE CA!!**

Petite dédicace exceptionelle à Elizabeth Moonstone qui m'a donné l'idée...

_Contenu:_ Même cocktail, amour/humour, avec une bonne rasade d'action pour relever le goût! Attention quand même, les personnages étant plus âgés que la dernière fois, le contenu sera plus adulte. Mais ça reste lisible. TemariXShikamaru et HinataXNaruto au programme!

_Personnages du manga_: Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Tsunade, Jiraya, Sasuke...

_Personnages inventés:_ Horu le démon aigle à 5 queues, Filno Schenzan, Palu Tozuba, Kamashiro Tanta, Silyuna Wakihe.

_Situation par rapport à la Fiction précédente:_ ça se passe Trois ans après la transformation d'Hinata. Les héros ont donc pour leur plus grande majorité dans les 18-20 ans. Sasuke n'est pas encore possédé par Orochimaru, mais ça ne saurait tarder...


	2. Nouvelle Vie, Nouveaux Ennuis

**Nouvelle Vie, Nouveaux Ennuis**

Les deux ninjas cessèrent leur progression quand ils arrivèrent en vue des remparts du villages caché des feuilles, Konoha.

"Enfin de retour ! dit l'un des deux, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en bataille, vêtu d'une tenue de ninja orange et noire et portant d'étranges cicatrices sur les joues.

-Oui, ça fait du bien. Notre mission a duré plus longtemps que prévu!" répondit l'autre, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, assez long, avec une espèce de tatouage bleu sur le visage.

Naruto et Hinata reprirent leur course vers leur village.

* * *

ça faisait à présent trois ans que Rock Lee, Hinata et Naruto étaient revenus à Konoha après leurs démêlés avec l'Akatsuki qui avaient eu pour conséquence la possession d'Hinata par le démon aigle à cinq queues: Horu. Cet évènement qui aurait pu être dramatique avait en fait plutôt bien servi notre petite timide. Grâce à l'aide constante de Naruto, du Cinquiême Hokage et du maître un peu pervers de Naruto, Jiraya, elle avait réussi à dominer au mieux la bête tapie en elle. Même le Kazekage du village caché du Sable, l'étrange Gaara du désert, avait tenu à la rencontrer et à lui donner quelques conseils. Après avoir réussi à maîtriser son démon, Hinata était vite devenue un élément central de la puissance de Konoha, un peu comme Naruto. Elle avait craint au début que sa nature partiellement démoniaque ne lui attire que des ennuis, mais visiblements les habitants de Konoha n'avait pas oublié la petite Hyuga d'avant et se montraient toujours aussi gentil avec elle. Les garçons avaient même sérieusement commençé à la draguer, avant qu'un certain blondin un peu colérique ne leur "explique" ce qu'il pensait de leur conduite. Après ça, Hinata avait été laissée tranquille, quoique les visages des célibataires étaient assez chagrin lorsqu'elle se balladait avec Naruto. Toujours est-il que cette ambiance bienveillante à son égard lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Elle était toujours aussi timide et discrète, mais par moment on sentait la jeune femme s'affirmer. En deux occasions principalement: lors des combats... Et avec Naruto. Notamment lorsqu'une fille avait montré un peu trop ostensiblement qu'elle avait des vues sur lui: Hinata lui avait dit ses quatres vérités (Naruto avait d'ailleurs décidé après ce jour là de ne plus jamais la contrarier sur ce domaine). Outre sa relation ENFIN établie avec lui, le fait qu'elle se soit installée manu millitari chez lui avait suscité pas mal de rigolade dans les alentours, en particulier chez leur bande d'amis qui ne manquaient pas une occasion de les vanner sur ce sujet. Lesquels amis avaient bien évolués, aussi... 

Depuis on retour de la mission, Rock Lee s'était sérieusement mis à l'escrime et était devenu aussi doué avec ses poings qu'avec l'épée que Palu Tozuba lui avait offerte avant de mourir. Lee avait même réussi à l'incorporer dans des techniques de Taijutsu particulièrement audacieuses, comme _la fleur de Lotus épineuse_ ou_ la tornade tranchante de Konoha_. Cela l'avait rendu encore plus fort, et il était devenu un ninja de pointe. Résultat des courses: pas mal de filles commençaient à lui faire les yeux doux. Dont Tenten, qui sortait ses shurikens dès que quelqu'un s'approchait de "son" Fauve de jade. Lequel ne trouvait pas ça désagréable.

Chôji avait gagné beaucoup de confiance en lui depuis sa mission de récupération de Sasuke. Il était devenu plus fort, plus "sortable", bien que toujours aussi attaché à la nourriture. Bien qu'il se refusait à l'admettre, il était en train de tourner outrageusement autour d'Ino. Bizarrement, celle ci ne se rendait compte de rien (_le destin vous joue de ces tours, parfois... Bien la peine d'être une ninja dotée de facultés de télépathie_).

Neji vivait bien le retour sur le devant de la scène de sa cousine. Il était le deuxième membre le plus influent des Hyugas, et il aidait le Cinquiême Hokage à changer l'ignoble coutume qui sévissait chez son clan. Il avait aussi été chargé de former la petite soeur d'Hinata. Il avait même réussi à battre une fois son père.

Shino et Kiba travaillaient désormais en duo, avec un Akamaru de la taille d'un beau cheval. Ils étaient en particulier chargés de veiller sur le territoire de Konoha, et permettaient à la ville de connaître une de ses plus grande période de Paix.

Les deux seuls qui n'avaient pas vraiment changé étaient Sakura, qui apprenait toujours les nombreuses ficelles du métier de Ninja médical, et Shikamaru. A noter cependant pour ce dernier qu'il avait été nommé responsable des bonnes relations entre Suna et Konoha, bien que ce soit "horriblement ennuyeux" selon lui.

Tsunade dirigeait sans trop de problêmes Konoha, devenu l'un des deux villages les plus influents de la région grâce à ses excellentes relations avec Suna (qui était l'autre...) et grâce aussi à la présence de deux Bijuus parfaitement contrôlés parmis ses rangs. Jiraya faisait de fréquents passages et en profitait pour entraîner Naruto et Hinata. Gaï et Kakashi en étaient à 237 victoires à 238 (avantage Kakashi lors de la dernière épreuve, celle de lecture le plus rapide du dernier tome du _Paradis du Batifolage_).

Bref, tout semblait devoir aller pour le mieux à Konoha.

_Tout semble aller bien, en effet, _se dit Hinata en suivant Naruto alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte principale de Konoha. _Mais ce n'est qu'une façade._

En effet, si tout baignait pour Konoha, c'était loin d'être le cas pour la situation dans le reste du monde...

Le Village caché du Son avait commençé une expension impresionnante, dévorant à l'aide de son allié le pays de la Terre successivement le pays des Arbres, le village caché de la Cascade et le pays de la Foudre. Le pays des Vagues et le village caché de la Brume résistaient tant bien que mal. De plus, les rapports de plus en plus fréquents de Jiraya indiquaient que jamais l'Akatsuki n'avait été aussi active. Des rumeurs faisait état de changements brutaux et significatifs parmis les membres, mais rien n'avait été prouvé.

_Pour l'instant, Suna et Konoha ont été tenus à l'écart de la tourmente, mais ça ne durera pas..._

Pour ces raisons, à l'image de Naruto et Hinata, la quasi totalité des ninjas de Konoha étaient surchargés de travail.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto et Hinata atteignirent l'entrée du Village , ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Lee, Neji, Tenten et Maito Gaï. Ce dernier se porta à leur rencontre, tout sourire. 

"Aaah, Uzumaki Naruto et Hyuga Hinata! Vous êtes rentrés de mission, n'est-ce pas? Encore réussi? C'est bien, la jeunesse doit vivre de rêves, aller toujours plus haut, dans l'explosion de sa force juvénile! Voyez mon équipe de félins bouillonnants d'envie de montrer leur force, si je ne les retenaient pas, ils iraient botter les fesses d'Orochimaru comme un rien, à l'image de leur maître vénéré!!"

A ses côtés, Neji fit semblant de se taper la tête contre un arbre et Tenten poussa un gros soupir. Lee avait les yeux brillant d'adoration.

Hinata et Naruto balbutièrent quelques phrases sans queues ni têtes en se raclant la cervelle afin de trouver une bonne excuse pour se débarasser en vitesse de ce clone des Beatles à la sauce Funky. Celui ci stoppa brusquement son délire pour les informer aimablement que Jiraya était présent actuellement à Konoha et qu'il souhaitait les voir de toute urgence. Ravis de ce prétexte, les deux jinchuurukis détalèrent ventre à terre, après un petit salut à leurs amis.

"L'ermite pervers est de passage..." commenta Naruto alors qu'ils se dirigeaient sans trop se presser (Gaï étant hors de vue) vers le bâtiment réservé à l'Hokage. "Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait ici, à part mater les filles. Si on le cherche, on saura où le trouver. Dans le bain des dames!

-Na..Naruto! Hinata, rouge comme une pivoine, ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui.

-Nan, mais sans blagues! Ce mec est un pervers! Il épie les filles au bain, ne pense qu'à ça et ferait tout pour passer du temps avec sa petite copine, s'il en avait une.

Hinata eut un brusque reflet Bleu dans ses yeux pâles. Elle eut le petit rire de gorge (qui mettait Naruto dans tous ses états) annonciateur d'une phase "Hinata dotée d'un minimum de caractère".

- C'est bizarre, Naruto... Cette définition te convient assez bien.

-Qu...Quoi? s'étouffa le blondinet.

-Si je me souviens bien, ce n'est pas Jiraya-sama qui m'a regardée quand on a fait une pause à cette station balnéaire, sur le chemin du retour!"

Hinata piqua un nouveau fard et recommença à rire en voyant Naruto essayer désespérément de se justifier.


	3. Pourquoi Lui? Pourquoi Elle?

**Pourquoi LUI? Pourquoi ELLE?**

En arrivant dans le bureau de Tsunade, Cinquiême Hokage de son état et poivrote invétérée, Hinata et Naruto eurent la surprise de la voir en grande conversation avec Kankuro et Temari du Village Caché du Sable. En voyant arriver nos deux héros, Tsunade les congédia d'un petit geste aimable et mit un peu d'ordre sur son bureau. Naruto et Hinata saluèrent rapidement les deux ninjas du sable, attendirent qu'ils furent sortis et firent leur rapport à Tsunade.

Leur mission avait été des plus délicates, d'où la nécéssité pour eux d'agir en duo: ils avaient dù se rendre sur la ligne de front séparant le Pays des Vagues et celui de la Terre afin de collecter des informations concernant les ressources et les objectif du pays agresseur. Grâce au pouvoir de vision d'Hinata, la mission avait été plus facile, mais il leur avait néanmoins été très difficile de ne pas être mêlés aux combats qui faisaient rage.

A la fin de leur rapport, alors qu'ils se préparaient à sortir, Naruto se souvint brusquement de ce que leur avait dit Gaï-sensei.

"Au fait Mamie, où est mon vieux pervers de maître? A ce qui paraît il a besoin de nous voir!

-C'est exact, il aimerait vous faire part de ses dernières découvertes concernant l'Akatsuki. Mais là, je pense qu'il est parti faire un tour aux bains.

-Il avait besoin de se détendre? demanda Hinata.

-Pas de la manière dont tu l'entend, précisa Tsunade un petit sourire au coin des lêvres, mais sinon c'est ça, oui.

Hinata rosit délicatement et s'absorba dans la contemplation d'un bibelot particulièrement moche.

-Ok, fit Naruto. On va aller le rejoindre! On rentre de deux semaines de missions, nous aussi on a besoin d'un peu de confort!"

Il prit Hinata par la main et sortit en trombe, lui laissant à peine le temps de prendre congé convenablement du 5eme Hokage. Tsunade se resservit un petit verre de saké et regarda par la fenêtre le couple qui s'éloignait en direction des bains publics.

* * *

Shikamaru se trimballait sans but dans les rues de Konoha, son éternelle air ennuyé figé sur son visage. Sa mère était en plein nettoyage du printemps, et était donc particulièrement sur les nerfs. Laissant son père subir la tourment de plein fouet, notre molasson favori avait préféré aller passer l'après-midi sur son "siège trois étoiles" plutôt que d'endurer le déprimant spectacle de son père déployant des trésors de diplomatie pour empêcher son épouse adorée de lui écraser la figure à coup de rouleau à patisserie. 

Au détour d'une ruelle, il rentra de plein fouet dans Naruto qui courait, deux sacs à dos dans les bras.

"Eh, Shikamaru! Tu vas bien? demanda Naruto en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-On fait aller, écoute! répondit Shikamaru. Ta mission s'est passée sans trop de problêmes?

-Oh oui, là je vais déposer mes affaires et celles d'Hinata chez nous, puis je la retrouverai au bains publics. T'as envie de venir aussi?

- Sympa de me proposer. Eh ben je t'avoue que ça me tente assez. Passe moi un sac, ce sera plus facile."

Ils repartirent vers l'appartement de Naruto. Shikamaru sourit en repensnat à l'expression qu'avait employé Naruto pour désigner son logement: "chez nous".

_Au moins il ne se pose pas de question, ça fait plaisir de le voir aussi heureux._

Shikamaru était déjà passé plusieurs fois chez Naruto avant qu'Hinata n'emménage chez lui. L'odeur générale qui y régnait n'était pas sans rapeller celle de la tanière d'un ours, il y avait des papiers partout par terre et les cafards y avait déployé le gros de leurs troupes. Mais là, pas de doutes sur le fait qu'une fille habitait dans le coin: tout était nickel, bien rangé et assez joliment décoré. Shikamaru manqua de s'étrangler de rire en voyant Naruto s'essuyer conscencieusement les pieds et ranger ses vêtements sales dans des petits sacs spéciaux.

"Tu sais quoi? Cela me rappelle les rangements que fait ma mère. Si mon père a le malheur de ne pas les respecter, il se fait démolir... Hinata te fait ça à toi aussi?

-Oh non...

-Remarque, ça m'aurait étonné de sa part, quand même.

-C'est pire que ça! Ou alors elle est dans sa phase "normale" et elle me fait ses grrrands zieux tristes, et là je peux pas résister, ou alors elle est dans sa phase "démon", et...

Naruto rougit légèrement.

-Et quoiiiiii?" insista lourdement Shikamaru, avec un sourire en tranche de courge.

Naruto préféra laisser tomber.

* * *

Quand ils furent arrivés aux bains publics et une fois qu'ils se furent changés, Naruto et Shikamaru se dirigèrent vers le bain des hommes, où Naruto devait retrouver Jiraya. Mais le vieux ninja libidineux n'était pas là. Naruto soupira et s'enfonça dans l'eau chaude, disparaissant presque au milieu des volutes de fumée. Shikamaru le rejoignit lui dit: 

"Au fait, tu ne devais pas retrouver Hinata aussi?

-Hum hum, aquiesca Naruto, l'air songeur. Elle doit être dans le bain des filles... Oui je l'entends.

Un sourire diabolique apparut soudain sur la figure de Naruto. Il jeta un regard en coin à Shikamaru.

-Dis moi, Shika... Tu te rappelle notre chemin d'observation ultra secret, celui qu'on avait fait avec Kiba pour aller mater les filles? Eh bien je viens d'en retrouver l'entrée!

-Tu veux qu'on aille... l'espionner?

Shikamaru avait lui aussi un grand sourire.

-Eh bien oui, je veux que tu puisse attester devant tout le monde que ma petite amie est la plus mignonne de Konoha, fit urbainement Naruto.

-Ok. On se mets aux deux points d'observations opposés? Comme ça si l'un se fait prendre, l'autre n'aura pas de problêmes!"

Ils se faufilèrent dans le petit chemin camouflé dans les joncs qui jouxtaient la pallissade en bois. Naruto se posta dans le premier poste d'observation (un tronc d'arbre creux qui était planté en plein milieux de la barrière) et Shikamaru continua de contourner le rottenburo, afin d'atteindre un panneau amovible qu'il avait lui même installé sept années plus tôt.

Cinq ou six minutes après qu'il se soit confortablement installé dans sa cachette, il aperçut du mouvement dans les volutes de vapeur: quelqu'un venait en direction.

_Pas de bol, Naruto, c'est moi qui serait le mieux plaçé..._

Il plissa les yeux. La fille qui arrivait avait l'air d'être vraiment pas mal roulée. Juste ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Shikamaru fronça soudain les sourcils.

_Une petite minute: Hinata n'a pas cette coiffure! Elle a les cheveux longs, pas regroupés en quatre paquets, comme ça!_

Il se rendit soudain compte que la jeune femme qu'il était en train de mater n'était pas Hinata, en effet.

C'était Temari.

Shikamaru essaya de ne pas haleter trop fort. Il avait du mal, car visiblement Temari avait envie de faire une pleine provision d'humidité avant de retourner dans le désert: elle s'éclaboussait, s'étirait, de sorte que Shikamaru put pleinement profiter de chaque courbe harmonieuse de son corps. Il était si près qu'il pouvait même voir les goutelettes glisser sur la peau satinée de la blonde au caractère effroyable. Shikamaru se rappella soudain que cette jeune femme était particulièrement forte, d'un caractère excécrable et que si elle se rendait compte qu'il l'observait, elle allait le bouffer tout cru. Mais il était comme hypnotisé, et avait tout sauf envie de se barrer. Il changea discrètement de position de sorte à se retrouver dans son dos.

_Tant qu'à faire, autant éviter de me faire repérer bêtement!_

Temari se vida un baquet d'eau sur la tête en soupirant d'aise. L'eau dégoulina le long de son dos, depuis ses fines épaules jusqu'à la courbure prometteuse de ses hanches. Shikamaru, le visage en feu secoua la tête pour chasser de son esprit la vision qu'il venait d'avoir: c'était _lui_ qui vidait un baquet d'eau sur Temari, et c'était _ses_ mains qui couraient le long de son dos. Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir péniblement en voyant Temari se retourner puis s'étirer, son corps cambré à présent face à Shikamaru. Soudain, un grand bruit retentit de l'autre côté de la piscine. Temari plongea instinctivement sous l'eau jusqu'au menton.

_Eh meeeerde... Naruto s'est fait chopper. Remarque, ça couvrira mon départ,_ pensa à regret Shikamaru en partant de sa planque par un autre itinéraire secret qui lui permit de revenir sans encombres au bain des hommes. Il se prit plusieurs fois à envisager sérieusement de revenir en arrière dans l'espoir de mater encore un peu Temari. Mais son mysoginisme latent recommença à faire des siennes, et Shikamaru se tapa la tête contre le bois de la pallissade.

_MAIS POURQUOI JE M'INTERESSE AUTANT A ELLE?_

_C'est vrai, quoi! Pourquoi tout d'un coup je me mets à l'observer en douce, pourquoi je fais tout mon possible pour avoir les missions de diplomatie entre Suna et Konoha?_

Puis une petite voix retentit dans la tête de Shikamaru et lui fit remarquer fort judicieusement qu'il avait 19 ans. 19 ans, et à peu près autant d'expérience relationelle avec les filles que Sakura de haine pour Sasuke.

_

* * *

_

En retrouvant Naruto, Shikamaru apprit que ce dernier avait surpris dans les branches de l'arbre Jiraya qui était aussi en train de se rincer l'oeuil. Là, Jiraya lui avait appris sa grande nouvelle: les membres de l'Akatsuki savaient où se trouvait Sasuke, et projetaient de l'enlever afin de le mener à son frère aîné. Il suffisait donc de suivre ces mêmes types de l'Akatsuki, et de leur souffler le plus jeune membre (**et aussi le plus con, désolé mais c'est vrai!**) de la famille Uchiwa. Naruto en avait hurlé de joie, et s'était cassé la figure dans le bain. Sur Hinata. Laquelle avait peu apprécié, et lui avait collé une baffe avant de s'enfuir, rouge comme une pivoine, suivie par les clins d'oeuil égrillards de Jiraya.

"Je voulais que tu le saches en premier, avant même Tsunade, poursuivit Jiraya à l'attention de Naruto. A présent, si tu veux tenter encore une fois de le ramener, il me semble que c'est notre meilleure occasion."

Le lendemain, Naruto et Hinata furent convoqués chez Tsunade afin de mette au point ce qui serait "l'Ultime tentative de Récupération de Sasuke Uchiwa". A leur grande surprise, Shikamaru était aussi présent. Quand il en demanda la raison (en gueulant, pour changer), Tsunade répondit à Naruto:

"Shikamaru est le seul Jônin disponible à Konoha en ce moment. D'après les informations que vous nous avez donnés, il serait peu prudent de dégarnir nos garnisons.

-Néanmoins, intervint Shikamaru, on ne peut pas partir en mission de filature, d'infiltration et de retraite précipitée avec seulement Naruto, Hinata et moi.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute, dit Tsunade, très sérieuse.

Elle avait appris à faire confiance au potentiel stratégique et aux remarques judicieuses de l'héritier du clan Nara.

-Naruto est un combattant au corps à corps on ne peut plus efficace: il a la force, la résistance, la possibilité de déborder l'ennemi par ses clones, et son rasengan lui donne une puissance de feu considérable. De plus, combiné à Hinata, il compense grâce à elle son manque de vitesse, d'attaques de chakra aisées à faire et sa faible capacité d'observation. Nous avons donc tout ce qu'il nous faut au niveau combat rapproché. De mon côté, je peux ralentir, gêner l'ennemi et soutenir efficacement les deux combattants. Mais il nous manque le plus important si nous devons réussir à tenir à distance nos poursuivants éventuels: de la puissance de feu à longue portée, associée à une bonne rapidité et de la précision. Tenten serait l'idéal, mais elle est en mission.

-C'est pas grave, j'ai une très bonne remplaçante, dit en souriant Tsunade.

Une personne entra, posa son éventail contre le mur et fit un sourire narquois devant l'air incrédule de Shikamaru.

-Alors, pleurnichard, on est pas content de partir en mission avec moi?"

_Oh merde... POURQUOI ELLE?_


	4. Derniers Préparatifs

**Derniers Préparatifs**

"Te...Temari?"

Shikamaru avait un air assez crétin, et montrait bêtement du doigt la ninja de Suna.

-Il y a un problême, peut-être? sussura-t-elle d'un ton fruité.

-Tu... Tu peux pas venir avec nous! finit par articuler Shikamaru. Tu n'es pas de Konoha!

-Temari s'est portée volontaire pour vous accompagner lorsque je lui ai demandé de faire savoir au Kazekage ce que nous projetions de faire, signala Tsunade. D'après l'excellente analyse que tu viens de nous faire, ça tombe plutôt bien, non?

-Je dois veiller à la bonne coopération entre Suna et Konoha, fit Temari en caressant d'un air absent son insigne de Suna. Tu dois comprendre que je veuille me joindre à une expédition qui nous donnera beaucoup d'informations sur le conflit qui risque de se propager à nos deux pays!

-Bien, c'est réglé! clama haut et fort Tsunade, sans prêter attention à Shikamaru qui manifestement n'était pas de cet avis. Pour le bon fonctionnement de l'équipe, il nous faut un leader. Le problême est que vous êtes tous Jônins, à présent...

-Eh ben on a qu'à prendre Shikamaru, dit Naruto, l'air impatient de partir. Il est super balaise à imaginer des trucs compliqués pour piéger nos adversaires, et comme ça il aura une bonne excuse pour se planquer en cas de pépin.

Il se tourna vers Shikamaru et lui fit un énorme sourire très "Narutoesque". C'est à dire complêtement crétin. Shikamaru eut un petit sourire. _Merci Naruto, c'est sympa de me dire ça._

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, dit Temari.

Shikamaru eut l'air encore plus surpris que lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

-Il n'a beau être qu'un pleurnichard qui cherche sans arrêt des échappatoires, _(Shikamaru se renfrogna)_ il a un bon esprit d'analyse et des qualités évidentes de chef. Il n'a plus qu'à prouver qu'il a quelque chose dans le ventre, et il fera un leader potable. De toutes façon, en cas de défection de sa part, je prendrai la tête.

Tsunade eut un imperceptible sourire.

-Parfait. Vous partirez demain, le temps de rassembler votre équipement et de vous reposer un peu. Exécution!

Instinctivement, Naruto, Hinata et Shikamaru se mirent au garde-à-vous. Temari ne bougea pas, même quand Tsunade se leva et alla la voir.

-Temari, restes encore un peu, j'ai des choses à voir avec toi, lui dit-elle. Notamment pour savoir que dire à ton Kazekage."

* * *

Une fois sorti, Shikamaru prit rapidement congé de Naruto et Hinata afin d'aller préparer son matériel. Hinata et Naruto rentrèrent sans se presser. La lune était particulièrement belle ce soir là, de sorte qu'une fois arrivés chez Naruto, ils allèrent s'installer sur le toit, où ils restèrent un bon moment, tous deux allongés et Hinata ayant la tête sur la poitrine de Naruto. 

"Tu te souviens? finit par demander la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

-Hum? Ah oui... Pendant cette fameuse mission, hein? La nuit sous les étoiles, alors qu'on allait bientôt entrer au pays de la Terre?

-Eh oui... Il y a trois ans déjà. Tu te rappelles tu m'avais dit à ce moment là que tu ferai tout pour récupérer Sasuke. Tu te rends compte que demain, tu vas pouvoir réaliser ton rêve?

-C'est mon rêve, oui. Comme devenir Hokage. Ou rester avec toi, ajouta Naruto en lui caressant les cheveux.

Hinata piqua un fard.

- Ne t'inquiête pas, lui fit Naruto. Quoi qu'il arrive durant cette mission, je te protégerai du mieux que je pourrais. Et je sais que toi tu feras de même, car tu es presque aussi forte que moi.

-Hum... Dis moi, Naruto... Où Jiraya-Sama a-t-il dit que les hommes de l'Akatsuki se trouvaient?

-Eh bien, justement... Au pays de la Terre. Près de la chaîne de montagnes où nous avons rencontré Palu.

-Tu sais, je pense souvent à lui...Parfois, quand je laisse mon esprit vagabonder en moi, je sens la présence d'Horu, bien sûr, mais aussi celle de quelqu'un d'autre, de quelqu'un qui veut m'aider à le contenir.

-C'est peut-être la même technique que celle que le Quatriême Hokage a utilisée pour sceller Kyubi en moi. Peut-être qu'il a mise une partie de son âme en toi afin de mater Horu. Les spécialistes de Konoha on déjà tenté de le deviner, mais aucun n'a réussi à analyser la compléxité de ces tatouages.

-Tu... Tu penses qu'on aura le temps de passer près de sa tombe?

-Beeeeen... Euuuuuh... 'Faudra voir ça avec Shikamaru et Temari. D'ailleurs, je sens que ça va pas être triste de voyager avec elle. Elle a l'air d'être le genre de fille à causer des problêmes. Je me souviens comme elle a gueulé à l'établissement de bains!

Hinata eut un reflet azur dans ses yeux pâles.

-D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on en parle, de ce passage précis. Tu en as bien profité, quand tu m'es tombé dessus. c'était le jour de ton anniversaire ou quoi?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça? Naruto avait l'air assez nerveux.

-Eh bien, on dira que tu t'es pas gêné pour me tripoter, sous prétexte de "m'aider à me relever"!

-Maimaispasdutoutmaisenfinc'estpasdutoutçavoyons!

-Bien sûr... Naruto Uzumaki, tu n'arrivera pas à me faire prendre des vessies pour des lanternes. Ces yeux me permettent de voir beaucoup de choses... En particulier le fait que Temari est quelqu'un de très courageux et de très gentil, en fait.

-Si tu le dis...

-Naruto?

-Oui?

-J'ai bien envie d'aller au lit, maintenant, fit Hinata d'un ton d'invite.

-Eh ben vas-y, je ne t'empêche pas de te lever, si?

Soupir excédé d'Hinata.

-Tu ne voudrais pas être un bon garçon et me _porter_ jusqu'au lit?

-Pardon?

-Même que si tu es gentil, il se peut que tu aies droit à une récompense, afin d'être en forme pour demain.

-Oh."

* * *

Temari sortit du bureau du 5eme Hokage et se rendit à ses appartements, où elle commença à farfouiller dans ses affaires afin de n'emporter que le strict nécessaire. Alors qu'elle vérifiait le contenu de sa trousse de secours, elle aperçut par la fenêtre un promeneur bien tardif: Shikamaru Nara. 

Il était en train d'errer dans les rues, visiblement plus pour le simple plaisir de marcher que par nécessité d'aller quelque part.

_J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur pour cette mission,_ pensa Temari._ Parceque s'il commence à parler de se replier ou d'abandonner, je me mettrai en colère! Je ne le laisserai pas me décevoir!_

"Me décevoir"? Pourquoi donc avait-elle pensé ça? En quoi le comportement de ce mec devait-il avoir un effet sur ses pensées? Et puis d'abord, puisqu'on en était au questions existentielles, pourquoi tout d'un coup commençait-elle à penser plus souvent que de coutumes à un garçon qui n'était ni Kankuro, ni Gaara?

Elle n'avait jamais témoigné d'intérêt aux garçons, dans le passé. Beaucoup avaient voulu lui tourner autour, et à chaque fois ils s'étaient cassé les dents. Au sens propre du terme. Tout ceux qui avaient eu la chance, un jour où elle n'était pas en forme, d'esquiver ou de parer une de ses attaques s'étaient fait soigneusement démolir lors du match retour. Et LUI, là, ce grand brun à la coupe de cheveux bizarre, à peine capable d'effectuer une seule technique, non seulement il l'avait battue (stratégiquement parlant), mais en plus il n'avait même pas voulu poursuivre le combat, sous prétexte que ça devenait une corvée. Et lors du combat contre la maniaque de la musique dans la forêt, elle avait été impresionné de sa résistance. Vu les moyens dont il disposait, c'était une prouesse incroyable d'avoir poussé l'ennemi aussi loin.

_Raaaah, voilà que je recommence à lui trouver plein de qualités, à ce nul en puissance, là!_

Temari s'approcha encore un peu de la fenêtre pour voir Shikamaru grimper agilement sur le toit d'une maison et s'installer pour regarder la lune et les étoiles.

_En fait, je crois que c'est ça qui me trouble chez lui... Un ninja ne doit pas avoir d'émotion, c'est une arme comme une autre, qui doit s'attendre chaque jour à tuer, être tuer, et voir ses coéquipiers mourir. Mais lui ne l'a pas supporté. Je ne l'ai pas entendu se plaindre d'avoir risqué la mort, mais en revanche il s'accusait d'avoir failli causer la mort de ses amis..._

Temari secoua la tête et ferma le rideau d'un geste rageur.

_C'est une grosse chiffe molle, ouais! Il a intérêt à assurer, lors de cette mission. C'est la dernière chance que je lui donne!_

"La dernière chance pour quoi?" sussura dans un coin de sa tête la petite voix horripilante de la Vérité. Temari proféra un juron sincère et fleuri, puis préféra dormir.

Les veilles de mission importantes n'étaient décidément pas son moment préféré.


	5. Une équipe Soudée?

**Un groupe soudé!**

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte principale de Konoha. Là, Shikamaru leur fit, selon son habitude, un petit debriefing:

"Voilà l'action de nos adversaires: Ils vont attendre encore deux semaines dans un village touristique du Pays de la Terre avant qu'un de leurs hommes ne leur apporte des informations précises sur la position de Sasuke. Deux choix s'offriront alors à nous: soit nous réussissons à apprendre ce qu'il y a à savoir sur Sasuke et nous essayons de les prendre de vitesse, soit nous préférons les suivre discrètement et leur souffler Sasuke sous le nez alors qu'ils seront en train de se débrouiller avec Orochimaru et ses hommes.

Les trois autres méditèrent ces informations.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit Shikamaru, chacun de vous aura un rôle à jouer dans notre équipe, et il devra s'y atteller de son mieux pour ne pas compromettre la réussite de l'opération d'une part, et notre survie à tous d'autre part.

Naruto, tu seras le combattant de première ligne, la force de destruction massive du groupe. Tu devras encaisser l'attaque de l'ennemi et le battre à l'aide de tes clones. Ton rôle sera également de neutraliser les grandes cibles à l'aide de ton Rasengan. Mais il faudra que tu attendes mon signal avant de charger bille en tête.

Hinata: Tu seras la vigie du groupe, notre éclaireur. Grâce à la vitesse et aux yeux d'Horu, tu nous renseigneras sur les éventuels dangers de notre route. Grâce à ta vitesse et ton Juiken, tu seras également chargée de l'interception de nombreuses cibles qui risqueraient de nous déborder. Mais rappelle toi aussi que tu ne dois pas te laisser emporter par le combat et t'en aller plus loin que notre rayon d'action. Pense également toujours à voir ce qui nous attend à long terme, ce serait vraiment dommage de ne pas profiter de ta portée de vue.

Temari: La personne ayant la plus grande portée du groupe, c'est sans conteste toi. Profites-en en empêche l'ennemi de se rapprocher de trop, ou mieux, coupe lui toute retraite. Deux choses cependant: pense à profiter de la protection prodiguée par Naruto et Hinata, et rappelle toi que lorsque tu lances tes attaques de vent à grande échelle, il y a des équipiers à toi en dessous.

Moi, enfin: Le _Kage Mane No Jutsu _est certes une technique assez basique, mais elle a l'avantage de pouvoir servir dans toutes sortes de situations. Je me placerai en cas de combat entre la tireuse et les deux combattants: ainsi je pourrai aider tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre. Mais pensez que votre copain ici présent n'est pas particulièrement fana du corps à corps, alors évitez de laisser passer trop de monde. En cas de problême grave, nous circulerons en cellules de deux personnes: Naruto et Hinata d'une part, Temari et moi d'autre part.

-Et pourquoi est-ce _MOI_ qui doit venir avec toi, pleurnichard? s'informa calmement Temari.

-Naruto et Hinata se complêtent parfaitement, ce serait dommage de briser un duo aussi efficace et si habitué à travailler de cette manière. De plus, tes attaques à longue portée couplées à ma zone d'action de moyenne portée font de notre association quelque chose de tout à fait valable.

-Bien joué, Shikamaru, murmura Hinata.

-Bon, on y va? s'impatienta Naruto.

-D'accord, d'accord. Direction: la Ville des Statues, au Pays de la Terre!"

* * *

Leur première semaine de voyages se passa sans incident notoire: le shéma habituel d'une journée comportant le repas matinal, une progression ininterrompue jusqu'au soir, puis une pause toilette et repas avant de dormir sans compter au moins trois gaffes de Naruto envers Hinata et une engueulade Temari/Shikamaru au sujet des décisions à prendre. Néanmoins, ils progressaient vite et bien, de sorte qu'ils atteignirent rapidement les frontières de pays de la Terre. 

"C'est là que nous allons avoir des problèmes", dit Shikamaru la veille de leur arrivée."Le pays de la Terre, en ce moment, des patrouilles de Ninjas font sans cesse des allers-retours entre la ligne de front et les bases arrières. Il nous faudra être extrémement prudent, organiser des tours de gardes, etc... Rien ne dit que si nous nous faisons repérer, nous ne nous ferons pas attaquer, même si nous n'approchons pas du Village Caché de la Pierre. la ville des Statues est encore à trois jours de voyage, donc si nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de fainéanter, ce serait bête de perdre du temps à se battre inutilement. Sans compter que c'est ennuyeux.

-On a compris, fit sêchement Temari, on sait que le petit bébé n'a pas envie de se faire bobo!

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?_ pensa Shikamaru en fronçant les sourcils. _Ok, on n'est pas comme les deux doigts de la main, mais tout de même, on s'entendait bien avant! Pourquoi est-elle aussi aggressive depuis le début du voyage, c'est un mystère!_

Pour briser la tension qui commençait à se faire pesante, Naruto s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

-Bon, autant progresser de nuit, alors? Les yeux d'Hinata ne seront pas gênés par l'obscurité et pourrint ainsi repérer tout ennemi en vue, et nous entrerons au pays de la Terre avec un maximum de furtivité!

-Moi, ça me va, fit Hinata. Je me débrouillerai pour vous éviter les chemins les plus traîtres de nuit.

-Ok, on fait comme ça, lâcha Shikamaru. Un peu de changement dans les habitudes est une bonne chose au cas où nous serions observés."

Ils repartirent sans plus de discussions. Toute la nuit, ils durent se fier aux avertissements à mi-voix d'Hinata et calquer leurs mouvements sur ceux de sa fugace silhouette. Plusieurs fois de suite, ils durent s'arrêter précipitamment afin de laisser passer au loin un groupe de Shinobis du village caché de la Pierre. Mais le lendemain, ils avaient accomplis une bonne distance. A l'heure où le soleil atteignait son Zénith, Shikamaru décrêta une pause repas/repos, pour récupérer de leurs 24 heures de progression non-stop depuis la veille. Une fois les tours de garde organisés, chacun vaqua à ses petites occupations, à savoir: dormir comme des sonneurs.

Ils se trouvaient dans un haut affleurement rocheux surmonté d'un petit bosquet, le tout au milieu d'une plaine semi-désertique. Le soleil tapait dur, mais grâce à l'ombrage, il en devenait presue agréable. Shikamaru s'étendit sur son sac à côté de Naruto après avoir été relevé par Hinata. Il nota vaguement l'absence de Temari, mais préféra ne pas s'en occuper et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Hinata était à son poste de garde depuis une bonne demie-heure lorsqu'elle vit revenir Temari. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir quelques minutes plus tôt, la blonde colérique s'entraînait un peu plus loin dans le bosquet. Temari s'approcha du lieu où les deux jeunes hommes dormaient, s'installa non loin et commença à polir le bois de son éventail. Elle n'avait pas remarqué Hinata, qui était assise en hauteur et surplombait le bosquet. Cette dernière remarqua soudain que Temari, bien qu'absorbée dans sa tâche, s'interrompait en fait assez souvent et toujours selon une espèce de rituel bizarre: elle stoppait brutalement le va-et-vient de son chiffon, posait les coudes sur son éventail et regardait un peu rêveusement Shikamaru qui dormait paisiblement un peu plus loin. Puis elle se renfrognait, donnait deux ou trois coup de pieds par terre et reprenait rageusement son travail. 

_Pas besoin d'être devin pour se rendre compte que Shikamaru lui plaît_, se dit Hinata, un peu rouge quand même après avoir observé cette scène._ Mais allez savoir pourquoi, il n'a pas encore réussi à emporter définitivement son admiration... Ce qui visiblement énerve Temari plus que tout._

A ce moment, Temari se leva tout d'un coup et marcha droit vers Shikamaru. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et pencha sa tête vers la sienne, comme pour l'observer plus en détail.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais, là? _Pensait-elle. _Qu'est-ce qui me prend? Pourquoi je..._

Elle arrêta de penser. Shikamaru avait des traits très fins, et le sommeil leur conférait une sorte de sérénité, de magnétisme pour le moins impresionnant. Temari eut un sourire très doux, fit glisser ses doigts le long de la joue de Shikamaru et se pencha encore un peu plus.

"La dernière fois que Naruto m'a fait ça, je me suis relevée a toute vitesse et je lui ai mis un grand coup de boule, fit gentiment la voix d'Hinata. Je te déconseille de continuer.

Temari se releva en un sursaut, repérant Hinata qui se tenait, l'air un peu génée, à l'autre bout de la clairirère. Rouge de honte et de colère, Temari se précipita sur elle en maugréant.

-Tu m'observais ou quoi? cracha-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Mais non, je... Enfin un peu, si, mais je voulais pas être indiscrète, je...

-Oh, la barbe! coupa Temari. Tu ne diras jamais ce que tu as vu, compris? JA-MAIS!

Hinata se recroquevilla sous la véhémence de son ton.

-Je m'en fous, de ce type, pigé? J'en ai rien à faire! J'étais en train de me dire que ce serait un jeu d'enfant de le tuer, vu sa posture minable!

-Pour... Pourtant, il n'a pas l'air de te laisser indifférent, je... Je voulais t'aider, c'est tout, je...

-La ferme! J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, et de toute façon il n'y a rien à aider! Alors retourne roucouler avec ton crétin de Naruto, et...

Hinata, vive comme l'éclair, lui colla un Kunai sous al jugulaire et murmura, les yeux flamboyants:

-_Ne t'avise plus JAMAIS d'insulter Naruto devant moi, compris?_

Les deux jeunes femmes se défièrent du regard un bon moment, puis Temari eut un petit sourire gêné. Hinata aussi, et baissa son Kunai, un peu rose.

-Je me suis comporté comme un idiote, hein? fit Temari d'un ton d'excuse.

-Je... J'ai un peu dépassé les bornes aussi... Tu crois qu'on pourrait être amies?

-Je pense que c'est déjà fait. Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu as quand même un minimum de caractère par moment.

-Et toi, ç'est rassurant de retrouver le jeune femme amoureuse sous le masque de la guerrière impassible."

Temari devint toute rouge, puis commença à pouffer, vite rejointe par Hinata. Les deux filles rejoignirent le lieu de camp, positivement écroulées de rire. Shikamaru et Naruto leur demandèrent des explications, bien sûr.

Et comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ils les attendent toujours.


	6. Vent et nuages

**Vent et Nuages**

Le lendemain, après cette séquence "de repos", le petit groupe se remit en route, particulièrement prudemment: ils avaient atteint ce que Shikamaru avait appellé "la croisée des dangers". C'est à dire l'endroit où le passage de ninjas était le plus suceptible de se produire. Hélas, contourner la zone aurait pris beaucoup trop de temps, et ce dernier commençait à faire défaut. L'ordre de marche était le même, sauf qu'ils progressaient par groupe de deux. Naruto et Hinata allaient devant, afin de profiter de la vision de Horu, et juste derrière, Temari et Shikamaru se tenaient prêts à intervenir.

Dire que la région fourmillait de ninja était un bel euphémisme: elle en grouillait littéralement. C'était à la fois un inconvénient et un avantage: si la présence accrue de ninjas ennemis augmentait le risque de se faire repérer, en même temps elle garantissait une certaine sécurité, car l'adversaire croiraient certainement au début avoir affaire à des alliés.

Trois jours après être entré en terrain "Hostile", l'équipe dut faire une pause assez prolongée dans une espèce de défilé rocheux particulièrement encaissé: une grande troupe de ninjas de la Pierre était en train de manoeuvrer à proximité, et c'était "Bien mieux de perdre un peu de temps en se reposant et en laissant passer l'orage que de risquer de se faire tous massacrer, même rapidement", comme l'avait si bien dit Shikamaru.

* * *

Les quatres jeunes gens avaient donc monté un discret bivouac dans un empilement rocheux rendant très difficile l'observation, du haut comme du bas du ravin. Ils s'occupaient en attendant de pouvoir reprendre leur route. Shikamaru étudiait une carte de la région, Temari préparait un petit quelque chose à manger, Naruto faisait le guet et Hinata dormait profondément. En effet, l'utilisation prolongée de la vision d'Horus finissait par entamer sérieusement ses forces, même s'il suffisait d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour ne plus en ressentir les effets (sauf qu'Hinata, faisant trois tours de garde sur quatre, ne prenait PAS de bonne nuit de sommeil). Elle dormait paisiblement au plus profond de l'afranctuosité rocheuse, non loin de Temari. Shikamaru sortit quelques instant de ses réflexions pour jeter un oeuil aux deux filles. 

_J'ai eu du mal à convaincre Hinata de prendre enfin un peu de repos. Elle est comme Naruto, elle irait jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement pour accomplir sa mission..._

Il recommença à contempler sa carte.

_Faisons le point au niveau de nos états respectifs. Hinata est fatiguée à cause de son travail de surveillance, mais elle pourra se reposer un peu plus quand nous aurons dépassé cette zone. Naruto bout d'impatience, comme d'habitude, il faudra que je lui rappelle de ne rien faire de trop bruyant. Je suis en pleine forme, comme Temari. Bon, on a donc une équipe encore assez fringante, bien que l'on passe notre temps à nous dépasser à grande allure. Pour Naruto ,et dans une moindre mesure Hinata, c'est normal, mais pour Temari... Sacrément résistante. Même pour une femme._

Pendant qu'il pensait cela, Temari recolla Hinata "au lit" pour la énième fois. Devant ses maigres protestations comme quoi elle voulait se rendre utile, la ninja du sable finit par craquer.

"Maintenant ça suffit comme ça. Tu vas rester au pieu jusqu'à ce qu'on te dise d'en sortir, et tu vas pas nous casser les pieds, parce que tu ne nous erviras à rien si tu passes ton temps à tomber d'épuisement!"

Hinata marmonna un vague "oui m'man" et se rendormit aussi sec. Naruto, qui redescendait à ce moment là, eut le malheur de suggérer à Temari de parler plus gentiment à Hinata. Pendant que Naruto subissait les affres d'une remontée de bretelle incendiaire (mais administrée _mezzo vocce_), Shikamaru se reprit à penser avec effroi combien Temari lui rappellait sa mère. Le même ton impitoyable, les mêmes yeux flamboyants, le même rictus menaçant, les mêmes épithêtes dépréciatifs...

_Et même Naruto en vient à se tortiller comme un gamin pris en faute... C'est pas une fille, c'est la vivante incarnation de l'autoritarisme!_

Temari se retourna pile à ce moment pour le voir la zieutant avec un air mi-respectueux, mi-terrorisé. Elle finit d'engueuler Naruto et lui somma d'aller se reposer aussi. Puis elle alla rejoindre Shikamaru qui était allé faire le guet.

Il était accroupi, comme à son habitude, et jouait négligemment avec ses doigts. Elle s'installa à côté de lui, les jambes croisées.

"Alors ça donne quoi? demanda-t-elle.

-Eh bien on en arrive à l'arrière garde. C'est là qu'il faudra bien se planquer, car les derniers membres d'une colonne font souvent des écarts afin de vérifier que personne ne tente de les prendre à revers. Mais on a encore un peu de temps.

Il s'assit en tailleurs avec un soulagement manifeste et rangea la carte. Il s'allongea sur le dos, bras croisés sous la tête.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais? s'enquit Temari.

-Je regarde les nuages. Tu devrais essayer, c'est très relaxant.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me relaxer.

-Tu as tort. Tu es une ninja redoutable, une équipière très compétente, une cuisinère à pleurer, mais ça c'est secondaire, mais tu es assez stressante comme compagnonne de route. Tu ne pense qu'à la mission, une grande qualité j'en conviens, mais tu ne penses pas que ce serait sympa de relâcher la pression de temps en temps? Fais moi confiance, allonge toi et fais un essai!"

Temari se demanda si elle devait le baffer pour avoir critiqué sa cuisine ou le remercier pour ses compliments, mais dans le doute elle s'en tint au silence et s'allongea à côté de lui.

Les nuages étaient vraiment très beaux. Ils s'étiraient paresseusement dans le grand ciel bleu, et seul le bruit du vent était audible. Comme ils étaient au fond du ravin, les deux ninjas n'étaient pas incommodés par le soleil qui tapait dur plus haut. Temari soupira d'aise et s'installa plus confortablement. Shikamaru lui jeta un regard amusé.

"Alors, c'est pas si mal que ça, hum? Avec Chôji, on a passé la moitié de notre enfance à regarder les nuages en grignotant des chips...

-Je reconnais que tu as un certain talent pour les activités qui ne nécessitent aucun effort, plaisanta Temari, avant de fermer les yeux.

Shikamaru se redressa sur ses coudes. Le vent dans le ravin avait une sonorité presque musicale.

-Tu aimes écouter le vent? lui demanda sa voisine, sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Humhum. Je trouve ça très beau, comme son naturel. Plus que les oiseaux, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

-Moi aussi. Dans le désert, la plainte du vent est la musique que l'on entend quasiment sans arrêt.

-A Konoha, on a le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles, c'est pas mal aussi.

Shikamaru laissa vagabonder son regard dans la ravine, en écoutant plus attentivement le vent.

-Shikamaru, on peut savoir ce que tu regardes, là?

Le ton acéré de Temari lui fit reprendre ses esprits, et il se rendit compte qu'il contemplait attentivement les jambes de la blonde depuis une bonne demi-douzaine de minutes.

_De très jolies jambes, qui plus est. Pas trop musclées, bien profilées..._ Shikamaru rougit légérement et tenta de se justifier. Sans succès. Temari se rassit et lui prit le menton.

-Le dernier mec qui m'a fait ça, il n'a pas pu utiliser ses yeux avant un mois, le temps que les hématomes se réduisent suffisamment pour dégager ses paupières, annonça-t-elle d'une voix polaire.

Shikamaru déglutit péniblement, pas tant à cause des menaces qu'à cause du fait que le visage de Temari n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Moui... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire cette fois ci?

Un long silence.

-Shikamaru?

-Ou...Oui?

-Tu voudrais m'embrasser?"


	7. Fichu Contretemps

**Fichu Contre-temps**

Shikamaru resta une bonne dizaine de secondes sans respirer, le cerveau en ébullition.

_J'ai dù mal entendre! C'est pas possible qu'elle m'aie demandé ça! J'ai dù rêver!_

Temari se pencha vers lui.

_Après tout, si c'est un rêve, j'ai connu plus désagréable._

Il se pencha lui aussi.

* * *

_Attends... QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE LUI DEMANDER?_

Temari paniqua intérieurement quand elle se rendit compte des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Ils étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle y pense, et maintenant...

Shikamaru la fixait du regard, les yeux exorbités. Temari put noter comme point agréable qu'il avait l'air particulièrement troublé.

_Bon, eh bien... Tant qu'à avoir craché le morceau, autant aller jusqu'au bout!_

Elle tendit ses lêvres et avança son visage vers le brun taciturne, qui sembla lui aussi faire un geste dans ce sens.

"Il faut que j'aille faire un tour."

Avant qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte, Shikamaru était debout et partait vers le fond du défilé.

Temari resta dans sa position deux ou trois minutes, le temps que son cerveau enregistre le fait qu'elle venait de se faire jeter en beauté. Elle rougit de honte et de colère, et se leva à son tour pour hurler sa frustration sur la silhouette presque hors de vue de Shikamaru.

A ce moment, un grondement rocheux attira son attention. Elle tendit la main dans son dos pour saisir son éventail, mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide.

_Merde. Je l'ai laissé près d'Hinata..._

Elle sauta vers sa gauche afin d'éviter la grande masse en mouvement qu'elle avait repéré dans le coin gauche de son champ de vision.

"_Dôton! La Prison Tectonique!_

Le Promontoire rocheux sur lequel elle se tenait quelques fractions de seconde auparavant fut submergé par une couche de rochers.

_Mon Dieu! Hinata et Naruto sont en dessous! Et en plus, je ne peux même plus aller chercher mon éventail!_

Un peu plus loin, un type était accroupi, portant un bandeau frontal frappé de l'insigne du village caché de la Pierre.

-Alors, mignonnette, on a relâché sa garde? Dommage pour tes deux amis, ils doivent être transformés en crêpe à l'heure qu'il est...

Temari serra les poings convulsivement.

- Quand à ton petit copain, ne t'en fait pas pour lui... Mon pote a dù le tuer sans trop de souffrances inutiles. Par contre, toi tu n'auras pas cette chance!

Instinctivement, Temari sauta de la paroi rocheuse juste à temps pour éviter deux mains qui essayaient de l'attirer dans le roc en l'attrapant par les chevilles.

-Elle est rapide, commenta un gros balourd en s'extrayant péniblement de la pierre. Mais elle est désarmée... Frangin, continue à réduire les deux que tu as capturés en miettes, je me charge de la blondasse.

Temari eut le petit sourire méprisant qu'elle réservait à ceux qui la défiaient sans savoir à qui ils s'adressaient. Elle sortit de sa sacoche un parchemin sur lequel était inscrits des signes d'invocations. Elle passa la main dessus et deux petits éventails apparurent. Elle s'en saisit et se mit en garde, le regard farouche.

_Shikamaru... Pauvre crétin, tu n'as pas intérêt à t'être fait avoir!_

-_Ninpô! La double rafale!_

Elle fouetta l'air de ses deux armes, et deux bourrasques fondirent vers le gros ninja. Il encaissa le choc de plein fouet, sans broncher.

-Pitoyable. _Dôton! Les mains du golem!_

Temari fut entourée par une douzaine de robustes mains de terre, chacune pouvant la tenir dans le creux de sa paume rocheuse. La ninja de Suna croisa ses bras tendus.

-Voilà une bonne occasion de tester ma nouvelle attaque! s'écria-t-elle alors que les poing s'abbataient sur elle. _Ninpô! La tornade tranchante!_

Elle se mit à tourner sur elle même, ses éventails créant un mouvement d'air de plus en plus rapide, et tailladant en même temps les mains trop proches. Temari s'éleva dans les airs, emportée par une tornade de belles dimensions. Les poings de glaise furent disloquées et dispersées au quatres vents. Temari, en retombant, continua sa rotation à grande vitesse. De multiples ondes de vent tranchant frappèrent le gros ninja, l'entourant d'un gros nuage de poussière. Quand celui-ci fut dissipée, Temari constata avec horreur que l'inébranlable gros lard se tenait toujours debout, pas plus amoché que ça.

-Il va falloir que je mette le paquet, alors... murmura-t-elle.

-Trop tard... énonça une voix moqueuse dans son dos.

Temari n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un violent coup dans les omoplates l'envoya voler contre le gros lard. Elle l'heurta de plein fouet, et constata avec stupeur qu'il était composé intégralement de pierre.

-Le clone de pierre, ricana derrière elle le ninja. Fait à partir des minéraux les plus durs que j'ai pu trouver dans le sol. Alors forcément, tes petits courants d'airs à la noix...

Le clone en question se pencha et attrapa Temari par la nuque, l'élevant à sa hauteur.

- Bon, je te brise la nuque et je m'occuperai des restes de tes amis plus tard.

Temari ferma les yeux.

Puis, rien ne se produisant, elle les ouvrit.

Le ninja de la Pierre suait à grosses gouttes, et serrait les mâchoires comme s'il faisait un effort surhumain.

-_Kage Mane no Jutsu_... Réussite! fit une voix calme derrière Temari.

Shikamaru se redressa de derrière son rocher et sourit à sa coéquipière.

-Désolé de t'avoir laissée en plan, mais quand j'ai repéré ces deux gros malins, j'ai préféré prendre les devants. Le collègue de ce gars là a essayé de me prendre par surprise, mais comme je l'attendais de pied ferme...

Il se retourna vers le ninja de la pierre.

-Que vais-je faire de toi à présent?

Shikamaru esquissa quelques gestes que l'autre fut forcé d'imiter. Le clone de pierre relâcha Temari illico, la laissant retomber lourdement sur le derrière.

-_Kage Mane No Jutsu! Les Piques d'Ombre! _

Quatres dards jaillirent de l'ombre de Shikamaru et transpercèrent l'homme, qui s'effondra en vomissant du sang.

-Imbécile! toussa Temari. Il fallait l'interroger!

-Je m'en suis chargé sur son copain, qui était le plus gradé des deux, précisa Shikamaru sans se formaliser. On est relativement tranquille pour le moment, le prochain gros mouvement de troupes prévus est pour dans cinq jours.

Shikamaru détourna brusquement le regard et toussa. Plusieurs fois.

-Au fait... Concernant notre... Discussion d'avant cette attaque... Je...

Temari l'attrapa fermement par le bras et lui colla une claque retentissante.

-Et t'as du bol de t'être pas trop mal débrouillé sur ce coup là, parce que sinon, t'en avais droit à une seconde!"'

Puis elle alla aider Naruto et Hinata à sortir de la gangue rocheuse que Naruto venait de fracasser à coup de Rasengan.

Shikamaru resta sur place à se masser sa joue où une marque rouge commençait à apparaître tès nettement.

_Je ne comprendrai JAMAIS rien aux filles, c'est sûr..._


	8. Trail of Tears

**Trail of Tears**

_Revenons quelques jours en arrière, à Konoha, et dans le bureau du 5eme Hokage pour être très précis..._

Tsunade avait, selon sa bonne habitude, le menton posé sur ses poings et écoutait attentivement le récit de la personne assise en face d'elle. Un petit moment de silence après, elle se leva et prit la parole.

"Ce que vous me dites est assez grave. Quand Temari s'est portée volontaire pour cette mission, elle m'a assurée je ne sais combien de fois que tout était prévu et arrangé avec le village de Suna. Jamais je n'aurai songé qu'elle serait partie sans l'accord du Kazekage.

-Ma soeur a souvent tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, concéda calmement son interlocuteur.

-Que comptez vous faire, alors? Faut-il que j'envoie une équipe de secours la rapatrier, que j'annule la mission?

-Surtout pas. Je suis bien conscient que la réussite de leur mission est un facteur crucial de la survie de nos pays. Avec qui est-elle partie?

-Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto et Nara Shikamaru. Ils doivent se trouver à mi chemin à présent.

-Bien, je vais les rejoindre.

-Ne voulez-vous pas une escorte?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je les rattraperai et je rappellerai à ma soeur le sens de l'expression obéissance aveugle aux ordres du Kazekage de notre village."

* * *

_Revenons à nos quatres ninjas qui poursuivaient à un train désormais plus soutenu leur route..._

Ils longeaient à présent la chaîne de montagne séparant le pays de la Terre des autres, et dans laquelle se trouvait la Ville des Statues. Après l'incident de la veille, ils étaient sur leurs gardes, mais il s'avéra que ce n'était pas vraiment la peine: les informations de Shikamaru étaient bonnes et la majorité des troupes ennemies étaient loin derrière eux.

Durant l'après midi de leur dixième jour de route, Shikamaru conseilla que l'on fasse un crochet par une plaine boisée traversée par un cours d'eau qui s'étalait au pied de la chaîne de montagnes.

"Pas de problême", dit Naruto. "C'est quand même bizarre, ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence. cet endroit me dit quelque chose.

- Pareil pour moi, dit Hinata. Pas ici en particulier, mais les environs me rappelle un truc...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, suivre le cours d'eau sera une bonne méthode pour éviter de se faire repérer", intervint Temari.

Ils se mirent donc à avancer le long du lit de la rivière. Au bout d'un moment, les abords du cours d'eau devinrent deux affleurement rocheux de plus en plus hauts. Quelques minutes de course après, ils se retrouvèrent à progresser au beau milieu d'un canyon de belle dimension au fond duquel coulait la rivière. Tout d'un coup, le paysage commença à changer: les flancs de la falaise, d'abord réguliers, présentaient des déchirures, des fractures impresionnantes.

"C'est... C'est comme si la falaise entière avait été secouée par une attaque d'une puissance folle, murmura Shikamaru.

-C'est presque ça, fit Naruto, la mine sombre. Je sais maintenant pourquoi cette rivière me semblait famillière. C'est par ici que Palu et moi on a essayé de passer, lors de notre mission contre l'Akatsuki.

-Palu? s'étonna Temari. C'est qui ce gars là?

-Palu Tozuba. C'était un ancien ninja du pays de la Foudre, le dernier réceptacle de Horu. On l'avait rencontré dans les grottes qui parcourent cette foutue montagne. On a fini par sympathiser et on a essayer de le ramener à Konoha. Mais les types de l'Akatsuki nous ont collé au train, et il s'en est fallu de peu qu'on y passe tous. C'est ici que lui et moi on s'était fait rattrapé par un type bizarre, à la gueule de requin et avec un sabre maousse. J'ai dù rebrousser chemin pour aller aider Hinata qui combattait un gars ressemblant à Itachi Uchiwa, et il l'a affronté seul.

-Et... C'est là qu'il est mort?

-Non. C'est là bas.

Il venaient de sortir du défilé qui surplombait la vallé.Hinata désigna du doigt le paysage qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux: c'était une épaisse forêt à perte de vue, sauf pour une grande zone de terre nue qui balafrait l'étendue boisée.

-Qu... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? s'étouffa Temari.

-Conflagration de chakra. Le type que je combattais avait 99 pour cent des capacités et des techniques d'Itachi Uchiwa. De son côté, Palu avait réussi à domestiquer la toute-puissance d'Horu. Ils se sont entre-annihilés, et il est mort juste après m'avoir passé le démon."

Ils foncèrent en silence vers la plaine désertique. Cela faisait trois ans que le combat s'était déroulé, mais la terre brûlée n'avait rien pu laisser pousser. Il n'y avait que des cendres et des rochers noircis.

Ils avançèrent comme dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, au milieu de ce décor désastré.

_La vache..._pensa Shikamaru._ D'après le peu que j'en saivais, je pensais que Horu n'était pas un petit diablotin, mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé une telle puissance de destruction... Et maintenant, c'est Hinata qui l'a! Pas la peine de s'étonner que Konoha aie gagné en influence ces dernières années..._

Hinata et Naruto s'étaient arrêtés devant un petit monticule rocheux. Une sorte de stèle était dressée, et quelqu'un avait gravé au Kunai les initiales "P.T.".

"C'est sa tombe?

-Oui.

-Elle n'est pas très grande, remarqua Temari. Il était jeune?

-Non. Il était plus vieux que nous. Mais à la fin du combat, vu ce qu'il restait de lui...

Temari préféra changer de sujet.

-Mais vous n'avez pas préféré ramener son corps à ses parents, ou à son village? pousuivit Shikamaru.

-Ils n'en auraient pas voulu, grogna Naruto. Bon, on peut arrêter d'en parler, maintenant?

Hinata avait l'air au bord des larmes.

Shikamaru fit signe à Temari de le suivre et ils laissèrent les deux Jinchuuruki se recueillir.

-Ni toi, ni moi ne pouvons les aider en ce moment, lui dit-il au bout d'un moment. Hinata n'est pas tant bouleversée par le fait de revoir la tombe d'un ami que par le fait que c'est ici qu'elle a été possédée. Elle doit beaucoup souffrir en ce moment, et seuls des gens comme Naruto ou Gaara pourraient la comprendre. Et encore, eux vivent avec depuis leur naissance. Elle depuis seulement trois ans.

-Tu as raison. Elle me rappelle Gaara, après que... l'Akatsuki lui aie arraché son démon. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. C'était une délivrance, bien sûr, mais il était si habitué, que même cette horreur lui a laissé un vide.

-Et ses pouvoirs? Ils ont baissés?

-Pas vraiment. Il n'utilisait le pouvoir de Shukaku que pour se transformer (bien obligé: il ne le contrôlait pas du tout). Cependant, il n'a plus le bouclier de sable indépendant de sa volonté, car ce dernier était animé par Shukaku.

Ils restèrent silencieux, écoutant la plainte du vent qui soufflait fort sur la surface nue et desséchée de cet endroit.

-Je suppose que plus rien ne pourra pousser ici, désormais, soupira Shikamaru. Allons les rejoindre. Le Village des Statues n'est plus qu'à une demie-journée, là bas Hinata pourra se reposer."

Quand ils furent repartis, la plaine retrouva son silence de mort et sa grisaille. La seule touche de couleur était apportée par la petite fleur qu'Hinata avait laissée sur la tombe.


	9. Sources chaudes et Mauvaise Herbe

**Source Chaude et Mauvaise Herbe**

Shikamaru avait été un peu optimiste dans son estimation du chemin qui leur restait à parcourir: à cause de la difficulté du terrain, ils n'arrivèrent à la Ville des Statues qu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Avant d'entrer dans la ville, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas porter ouvertement leurs bandeaux frontaux. Shikamaru conclut leur discussion par ces mots:

« Ces types sont de l'Akatsuki, recherchés par la quasi-totalité des villages cachés. S'ils apprennnent que des ninjas sont en train de se promener dans le coin, ils n'auront rien de plus pressés que de déguerpir ou de nous attaquer. De plus, Suna et Konoha ne sont pas en très bons termes avec ce pays, donc faisons profil bas. Surtout vous deux, Naruto et Hinata. Tous les membres de cette foutue organisation ne rêvent que d'une chose: vous mettre le grappin dessus. Naruto est bien connu de leurs services, et Hinata est très reconnaissable à cause de son tatouage. Vous resterez donc à l'hôtel tandis que moi et Temari nous inspecterons les environs. »

_Il a encore trouvé le moyen de se mettre avec Temari_, pensa Naruto en souriant._ Shikamaru a beau être un grand stratège, niveau discrétion avec les filles, zéro pointé!_

Une fois arrivés dans la ville, ils se dépêchèrent de trouver une « base arrière », à savoir un endroit où passer leurs nuits, manger convenablement et éviter de se faire repérer. Après une nuit de repos bien méritée, nos quatres ninjas s'organisèrent:

Hinata resterait dans la chambre de l'hôtel, sous la protection de Naruto. Elle utiliserait ses pouvoirs de vision chaque matinée afin de repérer les cibles.

Shikamaru et Temari prendraient ensuite la relève, filant et espionnant afin d'en apprendre le maximum sur leurs adversaires. Hinata prendrait soin d'inspecter de temps à autre la position du duo, au cas où.

Temari se chargerait de ravitailler Naruto et Hinata.

De son côté, Naruto maintiendrait leurs équipement en bon état et prêts à l'usage en cas de départ accéléré.

Dès que le contact ennemi serait annoncé, ils devraient se tenir sur le qui-vive afin de ne pas louper le coche.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils se réunirent autour d'Hinata afin qu'elle puisse leur décrire les membres de l'Akatsuki.

« _Byakugan! _»

Hinata plissa les yeux en fouillant du regard la ville toute entière. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'écria:

« ça y est, je les tiens! Ils sont en train de manger dans une auberge, dans le centre ville!

-De quoi ont-ils l'air? Pressa Shikamaru. Portent-ils les manteaux de l'Akatsuki?

-Attendez... J'en vois quatre. Ils ont les manteaux.

-Bien, nous avons l'avantage du nombre, glissa Temari.

-Il y en a un assez âgé... Dans les 40, 50 ans je dirai. Il a un oeil bizarre... Je pense que c'est du verre.Cheveux gris, allure de chef. Il a un bandeau du village caché de la Roche. Je vois aussi une femme... Elle est jeune. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux mauves... Elle se trimballe un oiseau sur l'épaule. C'est une pie. Sinon, elle a un drôle de vêtement très ample, genre grandes manches. A la ceinture... Sa boucle de ceinturon, c'est un protecteur frontal, du pays de la Foudre!

-Tu vois qui d'autres?

-Deux hommes. Il y en a un assez musclé, chauve et au visage buriné... Il a une grosse cicatrice sur le front. Il vient du village caché du Sable!

-QUOI? S'étrangla Temari.

-L'autre... Attendez... Non, c'est pas possible!

-Quoi? S'inquiêta Naruto. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Na... Naruto! C'est LUI! L'homme de main d'Itachi! Celui qui a failli tuer Lee-kun! Filno Schenzan!

-ENCORE LUI? Mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, tu l'avais réduit en charpie!

-Visiblement, les mauvaise herbes sont toujours les plus résistantes...

-Bon, ça suffit, coupa Shikamaru. Hinata, ne te force pas. Temari et moi allons nous rendre là où ces zigotos se trouvent. Naruto, tu vas nous dire exactement ce que tu sais sur les capacités de ce Filno. Ce sera toujours ça de pris si un jour on doit l'affronter.

-Et les autres? Demanda Hinata. Vous voulez que je m'occupe d'analyser leur potentiel?

-Plus tard. On a encore quelques jours devant nous, et tu viens de passer plus d'une semaine à faire un usage incessant de ton pouvoir. Repose toi! Temari, on est partis! »

* * *

Laissant les deux Jinchuurukis dans la chambre, Temari et Shikamaru sortirent précipitamment de l'hôtel. Selon les conseils du grand brun, ils n'avaient pas pris d'autres armes plus visibles qu'un des petits éventails de Temari, afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

Les ruelles de la ville étaient pleines à craquer. De multiples échoppes proposaient au gogo de passage des petites oeuvres d'art taillées, des bijoux fantaisies et autres colifichets coûteux et fragiles. Mais l'autre type d'établissement qui prospérait était les stations de bains. La ville était non seulement connue pour ses sculpteurs, mais aussi pour ses sources thermales. Le nombre de touristes arpentant les rues du village garantissait donc aux deux ninjas un semblant de tranquilité assez satisfaisant.

L'auberge dont leur avait parlé Hinata se trouvait effectivement en plein Centre Ville. C'était la plus connue, donc la plus fréquentée.

_Ça expliquerait pourquoi nos cibles s'y sont installés_, pensa Shikamaru._ Qui ferait attention à quatre touristes de plus ou de moins? _

« Le problème va donc être de trouver un poste d'observation qui nous permettra de surveiller sans être repérés, marmonna Shikamaru.

-Pas de problêmes! Il y a des bâtiments tout autour de la place, fit remarquer la blonde au fichu caractère.

-Mouais, mais ils sont trop éloignés pour qu'on entende ce qu'ils disent.

-Ça n'est pas un problème, ça aussi. Je dispose d'un Jutsu de Fuuton qui permet d'amplifier les vibrations de l'air afin de savoir ce qui se dit plus loin. Ils nous suffira d'être dans un endroit aéré, et ce sera bon. »

Shikamaru jeta un coup d'oeuil circulaire sur la place et finit par repérer un établissement de bains qui surplombait l'auberge, le rôtenburo caché par une barrière en joncs._ Le point d'affût rêvé_.

Il eut du mal à convaincre Temari de se poster là bas. Celle ci finit par accepter, vu qu'ils seraient dans deux bains séparés. Mais une fois arrivés à l'intérieur...

« Comment ça, ils sont en nettoyage?

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa la gérante. A part le bain mixte, nous n'avons rien de disponible. Mais après tout, ça ne doit pas vous gêner, vous êtes en couple, non? »

Temari foudroya du regard Shikamaru et se dirigea vers le vestiaire des femmes en maugréant. Quelques minutes Shikamaru entra dans le bain en soupirant d'aise. Le vent était frais, le ciel était bleu, des nuages étiraient leurs formes cotonneuses...

_Je suis au paradis, mes enfants... Si seulement toutes les missions étaient comme ça..._

En plus, le bain était rigoureusement désert, donc Shikamaru put comater un petit moment appuyé contre la cloison. Un petit bruit de cloison que l'on repousse annonça l'arrivée de Temari. Il hésita à se retourner tout de suite, puis se résigna. L'irascible blonde était enroulée dans une petite serviette qui avait du mal à contenir ses formes agréablement dessinées. Shikamaru bénit le ciel que l'eau opaque dissimule complêtement le bas de son corps et que les vapeurs brûlantes l'aient déjà rendu tout rouge. Temari entra dans l'eau et lui lança un regard sans équivoque. Shikamaru fit volte face, à regret.

_Bon sang... Quand je pense que la dernière fois à Konoha je l'ai regardée, et voilà qu'on est dans le même bain!_ Il se retint de jeter un coup d'oeuil par dessus son épaule. _Il faut que je me calme, ça ne se fait pas de se jeter sur sa coéquipière pendant une mission..._

Temari reposa sa serviette sur le bord et s'avança vers le côté opposé de l'eau.

« On va mettre les choses au point, pleurnichard. Tu restes de TON côté de la piscine, et moi du mien. Tu t'approche, je t'en colle une, ok?

-Reçu 5 sur 5 », dit Shikamaru sans se retourner.

Il s'installa contre la barrière et entreprit de se ménager un trou afin de pouvoir surveiller l'entrée de l'auberge. Il s'arquebouta pour écarter les tiges serrées les unes contre les autres. Temari ne put s'empécher d'apprécier la fine musculature bien dessinée de ses épaules. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les tas de muscles, mais les gars bien découplés sans être déformés par des pectoreaux de dément, elle n'avait rien contre. Elle fit un mouvement pour se rapprocher de lui.

_Temari-angel: DU CAAAALME ma grande, tu es en train de t'aventurer en terrain dangereux. Chacun de son côté, et personne ne sera maté._

_Temari-Devil: Mouais. Tu dis ça, mais la dernière fois, à Konoha, tu l'as quand même laissé se rincer l'oeuil, non? T'en as même rajouté..._

_T-A: DE KWA?_

_T-D: Fais pas l'innocente, tu l'avais repéré dès le début et t'es quand même restée. T'as même fait exprès de t'exhiber. Ça, il en a eu pour son pognon, le Shika!!_

_T-A: Maimaipasdutoutenfinc'estpasçajene..._

_Temari-en-son-fort-intérieur: FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX, TOUTES LES DEUX, VOUS COMMENCEZ A ME LOURDER!!_

Temari se rassit contre un rocher avec un geste rageur et fusilla du regard l'objet de ses pensées, bien qu'il n'y soit strictement pour rien. Mais c'était plus facile d lui en vouloir que de se haïr soi même.

De son côté, Shikamaru avait très chaud. Pas tant à cause du bain (il avait un agréable petit vent frais qui lui caressait le visage), mais parce qu'une jeune femme qu'il trouvait particulièrement mignonne le regardait fixement. De plus, des miroirs étaient fixés un peu partout sur la clôture, et en regardant sous un bon angle et grâce à un savant jeu de miroirs, Shikamaru pouvait regarder ladite jeune femme sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, et profiter ainsi de la blancheur de sa peau et du calibre prometteur de la naissance de ses seins.

Shikamaru secoua vivement la tête et la plongea sous l'eau pour faire bonne mesure. Il en ressortit un peu ébouillanté, mais plus concentré sur sa mission.

Avec un parfait Timing, du reste. Quelques minutes plus tard, il repéra ses cibles.

« Temari! Viens par ici, murmura-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis? S'offusqua-t-elle en devenant d'un bon rouge.

-Viens, ils sont en vue, j'ai besoin de toi pour ton fameux jutsu!

Temari s'approcha avec une répugnance manifeste en ne laissant que son menton sortir de l'eau. Shikamaru lui désigna du pouce le trou. On ne pouvait l'atteindre qu'en sortant tout le torse de l'eau.

-Tu te recules, tu te retournes, et si tu as un regard déplacé je m'occuperai personellement de ton attirail viril », feula-t-elle entre ses dents.

Shikamaru se recula, se retourna et, avisant un miroir bien plaçé, pensa:

_Je crois que je vais prendre le risque..._


	10. Affut et Raffut

**Affut et Raffut**

Temari vérifia (plusieurs fois) que Shikamaru s'était bien retourné, et sortit à moitié de l'eau. Jetant un coup d'oeuil par la fente dans la barrière, elle aperçut les quatres silhouettes engonçées dans les grands manteaux de l'Akatsuki, assises autour d'une table de la terasse de l'hôtel. Et visiblement en grande discussion.

« _Nîmpo: Le Vent indiscret! _

Une légère brise commença à courir entre elle et la terrasse. Le bruit de la conversation devint de plus en plus audible.

-Shikamaru, viens écouter!

Un silence.

-Shikamaru, qu'est-ce que tu fous?

-Je ne dis pas ça pour moi, commença prudemment Shikamaru en se retournant, mais si j'en crois ta logique, il faudrait peut-être que tu rasseye dans l'eau.

Temari rougit comme une pivoine en se rendant compte qu'elle était toujours torse nu et à moitié hors de l'eau. Elle plongea à toute vitesse en crachant un juron. Shikamaru se rapprocha de l'arrivée d'air.

-Garde tes distances, tu veux? Menaça Temari en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Désolé, tu n'as qu'à augmenter le son!

-Je peux pas!

-Ben alors fais moi de la place! »

Ils se retouvèrent limite collés l'un à l'autre, leurs visages à quelques millimêtres d'écart en train d'essayer de comprendre ce que murmurait le vent.

« Filno, votre rapport! Croassa une voix râpeuse.

-Il arrive, il arrive, assura plaisamment un homme à la voix calme. Ne soyez pas aussi impatient Rokar. Kamisharo, Silyuna, où en sommes nous?

-Nous attendons toujours, Shenzan, fit d'un ton compétent une voix grave. Le messager devant venir d'Oto no Kuni a pris du retard en traversant la ligne de front.

-Sinon, nous sommes parfaitement dans les temps, glissa une voix féminine.

-Je n'en doute pas, ma chère, assura d'un ton moqueur l'homme qui s'était fait appeler Filno.

-Garde tes plaisanteries vaseuses pour toi, le botaniste! répliqua d'un ton acide la femme.

-Qu'ai-je bien pu faire de mal pour déplaire à la reine du Guano? s'effraya son interlocuteur.

-Silyuna! Filno! Cessez ces enfantillages! aboya la voix râpeuse.

-Relax, Rokar, c'est normal. Mon équipe travaille avec moi depuis longtemps, si longtemps que nous en sommes preques arrivés à nous faire confiance les uns aux autres.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question! Où et quand arrivera ce foutu messager!

-D'ici trois jours, ici même. Il annoncera sa présence en déclenchant un éboulement dans la carrière nord, intervint la voix grave.

-Bien! S'exclama la voix râpeuse. Au moins vous savez encore recevoir des messages. Je rentre. Ne faites pas de choses insensées ou vous le regretterez.

-Filno Shenzan, Kamisharo Tanta et Silyuna Wakihe présentent leurs plus plates excuses à l'illustre Rokar Jutabe, entonna Filno.

L'homme à la voix râpeuse nommé Rokar Jutabe grogna et partit.

-Il ne nous aime pas beaucoup, hum? Remarqua finement la fille appellée Silyuna Wakihe.

-C'est normal. Il a été envoyé pour remettre Shenzan à sa place, nota la voix grave de Kamisharo Tanta.

-Certes, certes, se plaignit l'ex ninja du village caché de l'herbe. J'en ai trop fait à ma tête, et voilà qu'on nous colle ce vieux raseur pour jouer les papas poules. Bon, dispersion. On est trop visible ici, mais ça aurait été encore plus suspect de rester cloîtrés dans notre chambre. »

Les trois personnes se levèrent et rentrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Temari et Shikamaru se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

« Moi, j'appelle ça ne pas perdre sa journée! Fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Pas faux. Bon, tu me décolles un peu maintenant?

-Et poursuoi ce serait moi qui me lêverait? Ce coin est super agréable!

-On est pas là pour se baigner! Dégage de là!

-Pousse pahAAAHAAAAAAH!!

**PLOUF!**

Dans une belle gerbe d'eau, Temari et Shikamaru se cassèrent la gueule de concert dans le milieu du Rôtenburro.

Shikamaru émergea en crachant. Il se rendit soudain compte que Temari s'était effondrée sur lui, lui donnant une très, très belle vue sur ce que nous appellerons pudiquement « sa face avant ». Le sang de notre Nara favori ne fit qu'un tour.

Temari réussit à virer de ses yeux ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau thermale. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur un Shikamaru écarlate qui imitait avec un certain succès le poisson hors de l'eau. Deux choses s'imposèrent à elle.

1)elle s'était presque allongée sur lui pendant leur chute

2)il y avait quelque chose de dur qui poussait contre sa cuisse.

-TU ME FAIS QUOI, LA? A QUOI TU PENSES, GROS PERVERS?

-Aaaah! dé-désolé, ch...chuis un mec comme les autres, je ne contrôle pas tout!

-Vire toi de là! Tu me dégoûtes!

-Mais c'est toi qui es sur moi! Chuis bloqué! Et en plus WOOOOOH VIRE TA MAIN DE LA TU SERAS GENTILLE MERCI!!

-WAAH désolée!! Désolée!! AAAAH!!

**RE-PLOUF.**

Ce fut le moment que la gérante choisit pour aller voir ce qui faisait tout ce barouf.

En bref, elle trouva Temari vautrée sur Shikamaru et essayant de s'appuyer sur autre chose que lui, et ce dernier essayant de la repousser mais ayant mal positionné ses mains. La gérente s'étouffa limite de rire et battit en retraite en rosissant délicatement et en murmurant un truc genre « je savais bien que vous étiez en couple désolééééééée ».

Temari et Shikamaru finirent par réussir à se remettre d'aplomb, reprendre leur calme et remettre la main sur leurs serviettes. Elle se prépara à sortir mais fut surprise de voir Shikamaru rester dans l'eau et s'installer confortablement.

-Si on a bien compris ce qu'ils ont dit, on a tout notre temps, non? Le rôtenburro est désert, il fait un temps de rêve... Tu n'as pas envie de rester encore un peu? De ton côté si tu veux.

-Pfff... On pourra vraiment dire que tu m'en aura fait voir de belles », capitula-t-elle en se disant qu'après tout, il avait parfaitement raison.

Ils restèrent sans rien se dire pendant près d'un heure, profitant de ce moment de détente. Puis, tout naturellement, Temari vint s'installer près de Shikamaru pour « Profiter de l'angle de vue exceptionnel sur les nuages. »


	11. Des Renforts Inattendus

**Des Renforts Inattendus**

Lorsque Naruto et Hinata virent revenir Shikamaru et Temari, ils préférèrent ne pas s'étendre sur la durée phénoménale (quasiment la journée entière) de leur absence et les assaillirent de questions sur ce que s'étaient dit les quatres memebres de l'Akatsuki. Le fait qu'ils aient trois jours devant eux était une bonne nouvelle, mais là question se posait de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant tout ce temps. Ne pas surveiller leurs cibles relèverait d'une innocence touchante, mais d'une efficacité limitée, quant à leur coller au train 24h sur 24, il y avait plus discret.

Pour finir, Shikamaru trouva la solution: Tous les matins, Hinata userait brièvement de son pouvoir afin de connaître les projets de leurs ennemis pour la journée (les yeux d'Horu lui permettant de lire sur les lêvres) de sorte que premièrement ils ne risqueraient ni de tomber sur eux par hasard, ni de rater leur départ précipité.

Ils passèrent donc deux jours de cette manière, les deux jinchuurukis cloîtrés dans l'hôtel et les deux autres sortant fréquemment pour les ravitailler et vérifier les informations d'Hinata.

Le matin du troisième jour, les quatre ninjas étaient assez nerveux. Naruto, en particulier, ne tenait plus en place. Il répétait sans arrêt que lui et Hinata avaient bien le droit de sortir un peu, ne serait-ce que pour se dégourdir les jambes. Shikamaru et Temari qui se préparaient à aller surveiller la carrière nord finirent par craquer.

"Ok, ok, t'as gagné. Mais restez dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel, d'accord? ça nous évitera d'avoir à vous courir après et vousd limiterez les risques de vous faire repérer.

-Cool! Merci Shika, t'es un pote!

-N'en rajoute pas trop non plus", lâcha le brun en sortant, Temari sur ses talons.

* * *

Naruto et Hinata marchèrent d'un même pas vers une Izakaya **(restaurant spécialisé dans les grillades)** qu'ils avaient repéré en face de l'Hôtel. Avec un soupir de contentement, Hinata profita du beau soleil et du vent frais de la terrasse où ils s'étaient installés. 

Pendant que Naruto essayait de vider les stocks du restaurant à lui tout seul, Hinata se pencha vers lui, l'air inquiête.

"Demain au plus tard, nous partirons à la rencontre de Sasuke. Tu t'es préparé à ce qu'il aie changé, peut-être de façon irréversible?

Naruto reposa sa fourchette, la mine sombre.

-Je ne sais pas. J'y ai souvent pensé, mais ça me désespérait tellement que je préférais laisser tomber assez vite. Il va bientôt avoir 4 ans de passés depuis qu'on s'est battus à mort. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir si je saurai, cette fois, trouver les mots pour le faire revenir...

Hinata passa un bras consolateur autour de lui

-Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. Tu as ce don de trouver en chacun d'entre nous ce qui ne vas pas, et de régler le problême à ta manière.

-Merci Hinata, tu es gentille...

-NON, je ne suis pas gentille, coupa-t-elle brusquement, les yeux brillants. Je dis ça par ce que je le pense. Et je pense aussi que Sasuke ne te mérites pas, que tu es le seul avec Sakura à te faire du souci alors que lui vous crache au visage. Et je vais te dire, Naruto! Je te conseille d'être éloquent face à lui, parce que si tu ne le convaincs pas et s'il commence à te faire du mal, il aura un deuxième démon sur le dos. Sauf que ce démon là ne retiendra aucun de ses coups.

Naruto eut un petit sourire.

-C'est un coup bas, non? dit-il.

-En amour, tous les coups sont permis, mon coeur, murmura Hinata en un souffle. Surtout et spécialement les plus bas, qui sont spécialement recommandés.

Elle l'embrassa. A ce moment, une petite toux génée les avertit qu'on les observait.

Debout près de leur table se tenait une fine silhouette dans un large manteau blanc. La personne releva la capuche de sa pélérine, découvrant des cheveux roses et un bandeau frontal en serre-tête frappé de l'insigne de Konoha. Naruto prit un air ébahi.

-S...Sa...SAKURA?"

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Temari et Shikamaru avaient fini leur ascension qui les avait amené en haut de la butte rocheuse surplombant la carrière nord. Un grand vent soufflait ce jour là, et rendait un peu dangereux l'escalade. Shikamaru s'assit sur un rebord rocheux et attendit. 

"Bon, et maintenant on campe, c'est ça? demanda fraîchement Temari qui était un peu à la traîne à cause de son grand éventail

-Non, on attend bien gentiment le signal annonçé par le type de l'Akatsuki. Mais si tu as envie de monter ta tente ici, ne te gênes pas!

Temari sourit. Elle commençait à apprécier l'humour pince-sans-rire de Shikamaru. Ces deux jours passés avec lui lui avait permis de découvrir le quotidien de cet étrange jeune homme. Non pas que ça l'intéressait, mais alors là pas du tout (**on y croit**), mais grâce à cela il régnait une bien meilleure ambiance entre eux deux. Ils avaient même réussi à gérer sans trop de problèmes l'épisode assez navrant de l'affut au Rôttenburo: d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé d'oublier ce moment.

_Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, _songea Temari._ A chaque fois que je le vois, je peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser..._

_Temari-Angel: C'est normal, c'est parce que ça t'a marquée, mais tu verras ça va se tasser..._

_Temari-Devil: Mouais. En tout cas pas si tu continues à essayer de te rappeller la sensation que t'avait procurée ses mains appuyant sur ta poitrine, ma grande! _

_T-A: Mais arrête, enfin! C'était un accident bête et méchant, c'est tout!_

_T-D: Me fais pas rire comme ça, sainte-nitouche! Notre Temari a 19 ans, elle a bien le droit de fantasmer sur un mec, non?_

_T-A: Perverse!_

_T-D: Aveugle!_

_T-A: Vile Pensée Lubrique!_

_T-D: Auto-Restriction Navrante!_

_Temari-en-son-fort-intérieur: Arrêtez, les filles, vous ne m'aidez pas... Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire?_

_T-A: Oublie-le!_

_T-D: Sors avec lui!_

Conséquence de ce petit monologue intérieur: Temari essaya de s'asseoir à côté de Shikamaru tout en tentant de s'éloigner de lui. Elle ne réussit qu'à trébucher et à se casser la figure.

-TEMARI!!!"

* * *

Quand Temari se réveilla, elle était 27m plus bas, allongée dans les bras de Shikamaru. Il avait essayé de la rattraper lorsqu'elle était tombée, mais avait été entraîné avec elle dans sa chute. Il avait néanmoins réussi à amortir son aterrissage en la serrant dans ses bras. Temari avait mal partout, mais préférait ne pas imaginer l'état dans lequel il devait se trouver après lui avoir servi d'oreiller après près d'une trentaine de mêtre de chute. A moitié assommée, elle l'embrassa le long du cou et sur la joue en cherchant machinalement ses lêvres . Heureusement, il n'était pas blessé gravement: la grosse couche de sable qui se trouvait en desous d'eux leur avait sauvé la mise.

Temari s'interrompit brutalement tandis qu'un soupçon germait dans sa cervelle embrumée par le choc. Du _SABLE_? Dans une carrière de pierre? Ledit sable commença à onduler autour d'elle, comme pour palper d'éventuelles fractures. Temari leva des yeux ébahis vers la silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle.

* * *

Naruto s'étouffa à moitié en contemplant le visage de sa coéquipière.

« Sakura? Répéta-t-il.

Puis un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage. Il se leva précipitemment et gratifia l'élève du 5eme Hokage d'une étreinte digne d'un jeune grizzly.

-Na...Naruto!! souffla-t-elle. Mes côtes!

-Oh, désolé! Ce que ça peut me faire plaisir de te voir après tout ce temps!

-Moi aussi je suis contente. Oh, bonjour Hinata!

-Bonjour Sakura, répondit (avec un rien de fraîcheur dans la voix) la jeune Hyuga. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?

-Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser aller chercher Sasuke sans moi?

-C'est cool! On va être 5 alors!

-6, Naruto. On va être 6. Une importante personnalité a demandé à se joindre à l'expédition. Je ne suis là qu'en sa qualité d'escorte, si l'on peut dire...

-Une importante personnalité? Qui?

-Le chef d'un village voisin, qui a eu maille à partir avec les démons.

-NOOOON? marmonna Naruto, estomaqué. Tu ne veux pas dire qu'on va avoir avec nous...? »

* * *

« GAARA? »

Temari n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son Kazekage de frère se tenait devant elle, son éternelle gourde de sable sur les épaules. Il avait, chose extraordinaire chez lui, un air légèrement amusé.

« Que...Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Je viens vérifier comment va la jônin de Suna qui s'est portée volontaire pour une telle mission sans me consulter au préalable. J'ai l'impression que tu ne perds pas ton temps.

Temari piqua un fard monstrueux en se rappellant ce qu'elle venait de faire sous les yeux de son frère. Elle balbutia:

-Mais... Mais non, enfin, je... Je me demandais si je ne devais pas lui faire de la respiration artificielle mais avec le choc...

-Tu avais du mal à viser, hum? Allez, relève toi, fit il en la soulevant d'une main de sable. S'il se réveille comme ça tu auras du mal à t'expliquer. »

Temari se remit debout en proie à des émotions contradictoires. Bien sûr, elle était contente que son frère soit là, mais...

_POURQUOI fallait-il qu'il arrive à ce moment là?_


	12. Départ Précipité

**Départ Précipité**

Shikamaru ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il se trouvait sur un nuage de sable flottant à quelques mêtres du sol, et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, il était dans une des grottes surplombant la carrière. Mais comment y était-il retourné vivant après être tombé de près d'une trentaine de mêtres, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'est que Temari était tombée tout d'un coup et qu'il avait essayé de la rattraper. Sans même se demander si il n'allaient pas se tuer tous les deux.. Soin corps avait bougé tout seul, alors que son cerveau n'avait pas encore enregistré le danger. Shikamaru soupira et se redressa un peu sur ses coudes.

"ça y est, tu es réveillé? demanda une voix atone à sa gauche.

Il tourna vivement la tête et aperçut, adossé à la paroi, Gaara du désert muni de son éternelle gourde de sable.

_LUI? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là? _Shikamaru n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais ses bonnes habitudes d'ambassadeur de Konoha reprirent vite le dessus. Qu'il soit surpris ou non, il était en présence d'une personnalité importante.

-Kazekage-sama. C'est un honneur, murmura-t-il en inclinant la tête.

-Peux tu marcher?

-Je le pense, Kazekage-sama.

-Parfait.

Le nuage de sable se délita sous lui et Shikamaru n'eut que le temps de se réceptionner en grimaçant quand ses jambes endolories se rappellèrent à son bon souvenir.

-Je suppose que je c'est vous que je dois remercier de m'avoir sauvé, dit-il.

-Ce n'est rien, assura Gaara. Je dois également te remercier d'avoir mis ta vie en danger pour aider une kunoichi de Suna, ma propre soeur qui plus est.

-Temari? Comment va-t-elle? demanda un peu précipitamment Shikamaru

-Elle n'a pas de séquelles, à part une petit choc émotionnel. Elle est retournée dehors pour guetter un certain signal.

-Kazekage-sama... Sauf votre respect, que faites vous ici?

-Je suis venu chercher Temari, qui s'est jointe à ce sauvetage alors que le village du sable a besoin d'elle pour une autre mission.

Une ombre de regret poignant passa sur le visage de Shikamaru.

-Mais au fur et à mesure de mon voyage, poursuivit Gaara, je me suis rendu compte le danger que pouvaient représenter le pays de la Terre et celui du Son. J'ai donc décidé de me joindre à vous.

-Vous...Vous aves traversé seul le pays de la Terre?

-Non, j'avais une escorte: Haruno Sakura.

_C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça,_ se dit Shikamaru._ Les talents médicaux de Sakura ne sont plus à prouver et nous aurons tout intérêt à l'avoir avec nous pour convaincre Sasuke._

A ce moment, Temari entra dans la grotte en évitant soigneusement de regarder Shikamaru.

"Le signal est arrivé. Il faut tout de suite prévenir Hinata, Naruto et Sakura. Qu'ils nous attendent près de l'hôtel des membres de L'Akatsuki.

Shikamaru attrapa un comlink et le rêgla sur la fréquence de Naruto. Il avait retrouvé sa compétence et son esprit de leader.

Temari s'approcha de son frère et lui murmura:

-Il a repris connaissance depuis longtemps?

-A peine 5 minutes. Il récupère vite.

-Vous vous êtes dit quoi?

-Pas grand chose. Je lui ai juste expliqué les raisons de ma présence ici. Et je lui ai dit que je voulais te ramener dès que la mission sera finie.

Gaara fit une pause et regarda fixement sa soeur. 

-On a besoin de toi à Suna en tant que professeur, ton poste d'ambassadeur va donc être remis à quelqu'un d'autre.

Temari le prit convulsivement par le bras.

-Fais pas ça.

Gaara écarquilla légèrement ses yeux d'émeraudes.

-Pourtant, tu passes ton temps à dire que c'est une corvée... Se pourrait-il que quelqu'un t'aie amené à changer d'avis?

Temari prit son frère par le col, cette fois.

-Je te conseille d'arrêter ton petit jeu, Gaara. C'est vraiment pas dans ton genre.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu? demanda Gaara d'un ton égal. Et je te signale que tu es en train de manquer de respect à ton Kazekage.

_Il m'énèrve, il m'énèèèèèèrve... Pas moyen de savoir s'il est sérieux ou s'il se paye ma fiole,_ pensa Temari en le relachant précipitamment._ Quoi que, avec le caractère de Gaara, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit aussi puéril._

-Ah oui, j'ai un message pour toi de la part de Kankuro. Je ne l'ai pas lu, mais le connaissant... 

Il tendit un rouleau à Temari qui le déplia rapidement. Une simple ligne disait:

**"Courage, Temari! Tu finiras par le faire craquer!"**

Temari déchiqueta le rouleau en serrant les dents. Tout le monde se payait sa tête en secret ou quoi?

Avec un timing parfait, Shikamaru s'approcha d'eux.

-J'ai transmis les informations aux autres. Nous devrions nous dépêcher de les rejoindre à l'hôtel, ils nous y ont apportés nos paquetages.

-Allons-y, murmura Gaara en sortant.

Shikamaru se glissa vers Temari.

-Toi, ça va? Tu ne t'est pas fait de mal en tombant?

-JE VAIS TRES BIEN, ALORS MAGNONS NOUS DE REJOINDRE CETTE FOUTUE AUBERGE, OK?"

Et elle sortit en fulminant, serrant dans son poing les restes du message de son grand-frère.

* * *

Ils retrouvèrent les trois autres sur le toit de la maison en face de l'entrée du bâtiment. Chose extraordinaire, Gaara se montra presque chaleureux avec Naruto et Hinata. 

"Il y a du nouveau? murmura Shikamaru

-Non, pas vraiment, fit Hinata. Je les observe depuis longtemps mais ils sont encore dans leurs chambres.

-Nos affaires sont là?

-C'est moi qui les ai, Shikamaru! fit Sakura. Bonjour, au passage!

-Salut. C'est sympa de te voir!

-Les voilà, annonça brutalement Hinata. Ils sont avec une espèce de type maladif.

-On va enfin savoir où est Sasuke! haleta Naruto

-Un peu de silence, j'ai besoin de me concentrer pour mon jutsu!" murmura sévèrement Temari.

* * *

Filno Shenzan, Kamisharo Tanta, Silyuna Wakihe et Rokar Jutabe se trouvaient en effet dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, à côté d'un ninja muni d'un bandeau d'Oto no Kuni. Le vent de Temari leur rapporta la conversation suivante. 

"Je vous le répète, ça devient dangereux d'exercer mon métier! couinait le messager. Il y a des ninjas partout, ils posent des questions très embarassantes!

-Et moi aussi, je me répête, gronda Rokar Jutabe: OU SE TROUVE LE GAMIN?

-Mais je vous dit que c'est dangereux!

-Où est le rapport avec la situation?

-Ne le pressez donc pas autant, Rokar, intervint Filno. Il veut un supplément, c'est évident.

-Tous les mêmes, ces subordonnés, renifla Silyuna Wakihe .

-Mettons un tiers de la somme en plus, proposa Kamisharo Tanta. La moitié payable maintenant, l'autre si les infos nous donnent satisfaction.

-Bon, sortons et je vous le dirai, siffla le messager après qu'une bourse rebondie aie changé de main.

Ils sortirent dans une ruelle sombre, suivis par le vent de Temari.

-Revenons à nos moutons. L'Uchiwa est dans la demeure secondaire d'Orochimaru, sous la garde du traître des _Sannins._ Il y a aussi son aide de camp, Kabuto. Le gamin ne sort pour ainsi dire pas, et un fort systême de sécurité a été installé. Je vous ai noté toutes les informations à savoir sur ce parchemin.

Il tendit un épais rouleau à Filno.

-Toujours aussi efficace, Hurimo, constata-t-il en lisant le début.

-J'ai pas eu à me plaindre de tes paiements jusqu'à présent, alors je vois pas pourquoi je t'aurai escroqué. Bon, si vous vouliez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais mon pognon.

-T'inquiête, je m'en occ...

Le ninja du village caché de l'herbe n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Une plaie béante s'ouvrit inexplicablement dans la poitrine du messager qui s'effondra après un spasme.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi? demanda Filno d'une voix un petit peu altérée en se tournant vers Rokar. Il nous avait donné des infos très utiles.

-Les sous-fifres comme ça ne peuvent servir qu'une fois, répondit sans se démonter l'homme au visage de marbre. Ensuite, ils sont inutilements dangereux. Bon, maintenant que l'on connaît notre destination, partons sans plus tarder. Wakihe, disposez du corps.

Il rentra dans le bâtiment. La kunoichi aux longs cheveux se pencha sur le corps, mais aucun des 6 ninjas qui les espionnaient ne purent voir ce qui se passait (sauf Hinata qui réprima un frisson de dégoût) car le ninja du village caché du sable se plaça devant elle et s'adressa à Filno Shenzan.

-Il n'a rien compris, commentait ce dernier. Hurimo était une bonne source d'info, fiable, même pour un indic'. C'était débile de le tuer.

-Tu éprouve de la pitié, pour lui? demanda sans une once d'ironie Kamisharo.

-J'essaye d'éviter d'avoir des sentiments. C'est mauvais pour l'étanchéité de l'épiderme. Bon, allons nous préparer. Autant ne pas donner à ce gros naze d'autres choses désagréables à mettre dans son rapport."

* * *

"Il semblerait que la discorde rêgne chez nos ennemis, nota finement Naruto. 

-C'est une bonne chose si nous devons les affronter au bout d'un moment, mais ça risquera d'être gênant si ça fait capoter leur mission, fit remarquer Shikamaru. Je vous rappelle que notre mission est de les suivre le plus longtemps possible, et de leur faucher Sasuke au dernier moment.

-Ce type, Rokar... Il n'est pas avec eux depuis longtemps, dit Gaara. Les autres se comportent comme une équipe, mais lui... On dirait plus un inspecteur qu'autre chose.

-C'est vrai que cet étrange mec à la mêche a parlé de "rapport", se rappella Sakura.

-Les informations que m'a donné Jiraya-sama prouvent que l'Akatsuki a subi une réorganisation à grande échelle peu après la découverte d'Horu, révéla Gaara. Il ne serait donc pas étonnant que des types comme lui intègrent les unités déjà existantes afin de remettre au pas tout outsider.

-Ils vont ressortir, annonça calmement Hinata.

-Il y a un truc qu'il faut rêgler, annonça Shikamaru: la position de Leader chez nous. Qui va l'occuper? L'arivée du Kazekage-sama...

-Tu peux laisser tomber ce Kazekage-sama, Shikamaru. Je me suis joint à vous en retard, continue sur ton plan.

-Parfait/ Nous progresserons comme au début, sauf que je rajouterai Sakura au binôme Naruto/Hinata et Gaara à l'équipe Temari/moi. Nous progresserons en ligne, afin de pouvoir nous cacher facilement.

-Ils sont partis! annonça Hinata.

-Bien. Vous êtes prêts?

-OUI!!!!

-Alors allons-y! La deuxième mission "Récupération de Sasuke" commence!"

Les 6 ninjas bondirent de leur cachette et s'enfonçèrent dans les massifs rocheux au pied de la chaîne de montagne menant au Village Caché du Son...


	13. les Grottes d'Oto no Kuni

**Les Grottes d'Oto no Kuni**

Ils les suivirent à distance raisonnable pendant huit jours à travers les montagnes bordant le pays de la Terre. "Distance Raisonnable" voulait dire suffisamment loin pour ne pas être repérés, mais suffisamment proches pour qu'Hinata puisse les tenir à l'oeuil et pour que les 6 shinobis puissent intervenir rapidement.

Durant ces 8 jours, l'équipe se souda un peu mieux: après un petit moment de froid entre Sakura et Hinata (cette dernière ne voyant pas d'un très bon oeuil l'arrivée de l'ancienne élue du coeur de Naruto), les deux kunoichis étaient devenus inséparable. Gaara, grâce à l'influence de Naruto, était plus sociable et participait plus aux conversations autrement que par des monosyllabes. Cependant, deux problêmes persistaient: Temari s'isolait de plus en plus, n'arrivant ni à s'intégrer au groupe des filles, Sakura et Hinata étant tout le temps collées ensemble, ni à celui des garçons: l'amabilité de Shikamaru à son égard avait été un peu douchée par la gueulante qu'elle lui avait administré après qu'il lui aie demandé si elle ne s'était pas blessée en tombant de la falaise. Ledit Shikamaru avait aussi quelques problêmes avec Gaara, qui n'était pas particulièrement cordial avec lui.

Mais bon gré, mal gré, la deuxième "mission de récupération de Sasuke Uchiwa" se déroulait sans anicroches. Leurs cibles avançaient régulièrement, sans se presser. Toujours grâce à Hinata, les 6 ninjas avaient fini par en apprendre un peu plus sur le compte de leurs mystérieux adversaires: selon la jeune Hyuga, la fille du groupe devait avoir des affinités avec un certain type d'animal, comme le clan Inuzuka à Konoha. Gaara, grâce à ses descriptions, identifia le chauve baraqué comme un adepte du Kugurutsu **(manipulation des marionnettes, incultes!)**. Hinata et Naruto étaient bien plaçés pour savoir que Filno Shenzan manipulait les plantes et les cellules. Par contre, un mystère complet planait autour des capacités du leader revêche venu du Village caché de la Roche.

Au soir du huitième jour, leurs pérégrinations les avaient amené à franchir la frontière du Pays du Son et ils se trouvaient dans une étrange région. Le paysage autour d'eux évoquait assez une ruche: des alvéoles rocheuses bombées de plusieurs dizaines de mêtres de haut recouvraient une plaine toute entière. En dessous d'elles, une prairie idyllique s'étendait. Les "couvercles" des alvéoles étaient perçés, comme leurs parois, ce qui donnait, vu du sol, une impression d'église à ciel ouvert. Des petites cascades dégringolaient des alvéoles et ruisselaient tout le long de la vallée.

"C'est... Magnifique, souffla Sakura alors que le groupe d'était arrêté pour camper et que la nuit tombait.

-Ce sont les grottes Cristallines d'Oto no Kuni, expliqua Gaara. Il y a longtemps, la chaîne de montagne que nous avons traversé s'étendait ici, mais lors d'une bataille, un ninja particulièrement puissant l'a détruite, n'en laissant que les grottes qui étaient disposées en alvéoles à sa base. Depuis ce temps, la nature a repris ses droits, et en a fait un des plus beaux paysages du monde. Et un endroit très intéressant pour les manieurs de son: la topographie est si étrange que le vent et les cascades forment une mélodie à nulle autre pareille.

-Ce serait bien d'y faire un passage quand tout sera fini, hein Hinata? murmura Naruto à l'oreille de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs bleutés.

-Moui. J'avoue que ce serait assez sympa, monsieur Uzumaki. Mais c'est vous qui vous chargerez de monter le camp!

-Je suis aux ordres de la reine de mon coeur...

-Eh, oh, les amoureux, un peu de calme! intervint Shikamaru en souriant. Hinata, tu as bien dit que nos cibles avaient pour projet de faire une longue pause ici?

-En tout cas, c'est ce que le leader a imposé.

-Parfait. Nous sommes tous fatigués, cela nous fera le plus grand bien. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de contre indication pour une soirée "détente". Profitons du paysage, et reprenons des forces!"

L'aquiescement fut pour ainsi dire général, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "bande-de-tire-au-flanc", l'équipe s'était dispersée dans la nature, laissant Shikamaru et Gaara seuls pour monter le camp.

_Et youpiiii, vive le travail d'équipe..._

* * *

Temari et Sakura partirent en promenade le long du ruisseau qui alimentait leur lieu de camp. Chemin faisant, elles apprirent à mieux se connaître et ne s'engueulèrent quasiment pas (**compte tenu du caractère de l'une et l'autre, c'est un exploit, non?**). Au bout de trois quarts d'heure de balade insouciante, elles entendirent du bruit derrière un des énormes piliers de roc qui s'élevait dans la plaine. Elles s'approchèrent discrètement et découvrirent un petit lac bordé de rochers plats entassés les uns sur les autres, tandis qu'une cascade tombait en plein milieu de l'étang à partir du trou dans l'alvéole qui recouvrait toute la zone. Sur un des rochers, un couple était en train de lire un rouleaun l'une assise entre les jambes de l'autre qui la tenait fermement dans ses bras. 

"Regarde! murmura Sakura en s'étouffant de rire. Ils ne sont pas adorables, Naruto et Hinata?

En effet, les deux tourteraux n'étaient autre que notre blondin favori et sa petite amie timide. Temari eut un sourire carnassier et fit un gete discret de la main.

-_Nimpo. Le Vent Indiscret!_

-Tu... Tu veux les écouter? Mais ça ne se fait pas!

-Et alors?" Temari lui intima le silence d'un geste et reporta son attention sur ce que se disaient les deux roméo et juliette.

Hinata lisait tranquillement un parchemin que lui avait offert maître Jiraya avant leur départ. C'était les études du premier Hokage sur les jinchuurukis et les bijuus. Le menton sur son épaule, Naruto balayait distraitement du regard les paragraphes.

"Naruto, tu pourrais un peu te concentrer quand même!

-Zzzzzz...

_C'est pas vrai... Il dort!_ gémit intérieurement Hinata_. C'est donc pour ça qu'il s'appuie autant sur mon épaule. Mais est-il obligé de me serrer autant?_

Naruto poussa un grognement et enlaça plus serré (si c'était possible) Hinata, plongeant sa tête dans son cou.

Hinata eut ce petit sourire qui lui ressemblait tant et ferma les yeux elle aussi, se laissant aller contre le torse de Naruto.

_Y'a pas de raison que je sois la seule à porter tout le poids!_

La cascade avait un petit bruit cristallin et le vent se faufilant entre les piliers de roche faisait onduler doucement la végétation environnante. 

_Je crois que Naruto a raison... Ce serait vraiment génial de pouvoir revenir ici_, pensa-t-elle en s'endormant à son tour.

A ce moment Naruto remua un peu dans son sommeil et ouvrit un oeuil ensommeillé. Il déposa sur le cou nacré d'Hinata un baiser brûlant de tendresse.

-Ma princesse?

-Mhhhhm... Quoi? marmonna Hinata.

-Dis moi... Ton anniversaire, c'est bientôt, non?

-Humhum... Dans deux semaines, j'aurais 19 ans.

-19 ans, c'est l'âge minimum requis par la famille Hyuga pour se fiancer, non? Alors... "

Hinata ouvrit grand ses yeux d'argent et devint rouge, plus rouge qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle essaya à plusieurs reprises de dire quelque chose, sans succès, et se résigna à faire un sourire rayonnant en pleurant de joie. Naruto lui rendit son sourire, d'une façon étonnamment calme chez lui. Hinata eut soudain un reflet azur sans ses yeux, et elle se jeta sur lui, couvrant son visage de baisers et le forçant à s'allonger. Naruto n'opposa qu'une résistance très symbolique.

Temairi rompit son jutsu et sortit sa tête du buisson, les joues un peu roses. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle remarqua l'absence de Sakura à ses côtés.

Cette dernière se tenait un peu plus loin, assise contre un des piliers, la tête entre ses mains.

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? murmura Temari en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

-J'aurai... J'aurai tant voulu pouvoir vivre cette scène avec Sasuke... Mais il est parti, et je ne sais même pas si on réussira à le convaincre de revenir...

Sakura pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Je les envie, tous les deux, poursuivit-elle. C'est si naturel, pour eux, si normal que l'un aime l'autre, et inversement... Pour moi, ce n'est pas si facile."

Temari la prit dans ses bras et la berça comme une petite fille. Sakura se raccrocha à elle en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. La blonde lui tapota maladroitement la tête et murmura "Allons, Allons..."

Plusieurs heures plus tard, l'équipe se retrouva près du feu de camp installé par Gaara et Shikamaru. Quand Gaara demanda pourquoi Hinata et Naruto avaient l'air fatigués, ils rougirent comme des collégiens et pouffèrent bêtement de rire. Shikamaru se prit la tête dans les mains d'un air accablé.

Après un délicieux repas préparé par Shikamaru, les filles proposèrent d'aller prendre un bain près du lac qu'Hinata et Naruto avaient mentionné entre deux crises de fou rire. Bien entendu, les garçons furent priés de rester au lieu de camp "sinon croyez moi que ça va pêter des bulles, compris?" (dixit Temari et Sakura, à l'unisson)

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes après, Shikamaru préféra laisser Gaara et Naruto discuter entre eux et alla faire un tour. La lune baignait d'un air irréel le paysage des grottes d'Oto no Kuni. Il marchait les yeux rivés au ciel, alors il ne vit pas le sol partir en pente brusque. Il dégringola la descente et alla s'écraser contre une masse de rochers plats entassés les uns sur les autres. Il se releva en maugréant, puis se rassit complétement paniqué.

IL AVAIT ATTERRI PRES DE LA BAIGNOIRE IMPROVISEE DES FILLES... 

_Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi, ce genre de truc?_ geignit-il intérieurement, non sans jeter quelques discrets coup d'oeuil. _Tiens, Sakura a bien grandi, et pris quelques kilos plutôt biens répartis... Ah voilà Hinata. Mmmmouais, il faut que je reconnaisse, Naruto a bon goût._

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de l'eau et s'éloignèrent. Shikamaru, comme mù par une force invisible, ne bougea pas.

Une autre silhouette, avec une coiffure très reconnaissable, s'avançait dans l'eau. Shikamaru retint sa respiration et sortit discrétement la tête... Pour voir la forme se volatiliser soudainement en un petit nuage.

_Oh merde, un clone! Mais alors, ça veut dire que... _

Il fit volte face pour trouver Temari debout derrière lui, dissimulée derrière une serviette et son éventail à la main.

_"C'est plus fort que toi, tu es incorrigible",_ lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sans appel.

Shikamaru ferma les yeux et se prépara au choc.


	14. Premiers Contacts

**Premiers Contact**

Shikamaru s'attendait au pire, il fut comblé. D'un mouvement fluide, Temari déplia son éventail et fouailla l'air avec. Le descendant des Nara fut envoyé à trois mêtres, contre un arbre. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration, mais Temari remit ça aussitôt.

Shikamaru passa donc les cinq minutes suivantes à voltiger d'arbre en rocher, au gré de la fureur de Temari. Celle ci, au bout d'un moment, cessa de s'en tenir aux coups de vent innofensifs, pour passer aux vents coupants. Les bras et les jambes de Shikamaru se couvrirent d'éraflures.

"POURQUOI?" lui hurlait Temari entre deux rafales. "POURQUOI TU FAIS TOUJOURS CE QUE JE DETESTE? POURQUOI TU NE FAIS AUCUN EFFORT?"

_Des efforts? A propos de quoi?_

Finalement, les larmes aux yeux, Temari le catapulta rudement contre un rocher au bord du lac. Il devint tout raide, tomba dans l'eau et coula à pic.

_OH MERDE!! SHIKAMARU!_

Temari ne fit ni une ni deux. Laissant tomber son éventail, elle plongea à sa recherche. Quelques poignées de secondes plus tard, elle ressortit de l'eau, tenant le brun inconscient sous son bras. Elle gagna péniblement la rive et le coucha sur le dos.

* * *

_Il ne respire plus!! Je fais quoi? Je fais quoi?_ Temari était complêtement paniquée, mais ses réflexes de Kunoichi reprirent vite le dessus. Elle se pencha sur lui et commença à lui faire de la respiration artificielle. 

_Temari-Angel: Le pauvre garçon, j'espère qu'il n'est pas gravement blessé..._

_Temari-Devil: Mouais. Il l'a quand même bien mérité, ce petit matteur de mes deux._

_T-A: En tout cas, il m'a l'air bien sonné. Il doit avoir perdu connaissance, avec le choc._

_T-D: Ah ouais? Les gens inconscients, ils mettent la langue lorsqu'on leur fait du bouche à bouche?_

_Temari-En-Son-Fort-Intérieur: DE KWÂÂÂÂÂ?_

* * *

Elle se redressa en quatrième vitesse, rouge comme une tomate. Shikamaru rosit légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. 

"Es...Espèce de salaud! T'étais conscient tout ce temps!

-Presque. J'ai eu un moment de flou quand tu m'as éclaté contre le rocher. Tu sais que t'es un peu dure à suivre? ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. Tu essaie de me tuer, avec assez de succès je dois dire, puis tu me sauves la vie dans la foulée. Non pas que ça me gène, mais...

-Tu...Toi, t'es... Temari n'arrivait plus à aligner deux syllabes à la suite.

Un moment de silence.

-Temari? 

-Qu...QUOI?

-C'est pas que la situation me déplaise, mais faudrait peut-être... Penser à reprendre ta serviette?

Temari était agenouillée à côté du brun insupportable, rigoureusement nue, sa serviette flottant mollement à la surface du lac.

Shikamaru se prit une baffe retentissante et un éclair blond plongea à toute berzingue dans l'eau.

-Maieuh! J'y suis pour rien! pleurnicha-t-il en se frottant sa joue endolorie.

Temari refit surface et lui dédia un regard assassin.

-Dégage, articula-t-elle d'une voie entrecoupée. Tu pense qu'à te moquer de moi, je te déteste!

-Pas moi.

-Pa...Pardon? T'as dis quoi, pleurnichard?

-La vérité : que moi je ne te déteste pas. Je t'aime beaucoup, d'ailleurs.

Temari était déjà rouge pivoine, elle ne put donc pas rougir encore plus.

-Au fait, quand j'ai discuté avec ton frangin en montant le camp, il m'a dit... Que tu allais devoir quitter ton poste d'ambassadrice.

Shikamaru avait la mine très sombre.

-C'est vrai? demanda-t-il.

Temari se rapprocha du bord en prenant bien soin de se planquer derrière sa serviette. Elle s'assit en face de Shikamaru, adossée au rocher contre lequel il s'était écrasé quelques minutes avant. 

-Oui. Le conseil a décidé de me mettre en tant que professeur dans l'école des ninjas de Suna. Mon poste sera confié à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu me manqueras, fit Shikamaru. J'étais très content de bosser avec toi.

-C'était pas si mal, en effet."

Ils restèrent un petit moment en silence, à observer la lune qui s'était levée. Puis, voyant que Temari commençait à grelotter, Shikamaru dit:

"Tu devrais sortir. Tu vas attraper un sale rhume. 

Temari eut un mouvement comme pour se lever, puis se rassit brusquement en croisant le regard égrillard de Shikamaru.

-Bien essayé, le pervers, mais je reste ici.

-Allez, déconne pas, je regarde pas... Je me retourne, tiens!

Shikamaru se leva et fit demi-tour. Temari attendit un petit moment, puis considérant que son coéquipier était sincère, elle sortit prudemment et posa un pied sur la rive. Elle voulut faire un pas, sans succès.

-_Kage Mane no Jutsu... Réussite!_

-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que t'essaie de faire, espèce de taré?

-Eh bien... Tout à l'heure, tu m'as bien attaqué avec tes techniques, non? Juste retour des choses.

Des mains d'ombres entourèrent Temari, ne l'obligeant plus à imiter Shikamaru mais la gardant néanmoins en place. 

-Retour mon oeuil!! s'exclama-t-elle. Libère moi!

-Pas tout de suite. D'abord, tu dois t'excuser.

Shikamaru était toujours retourné, mais Temair put voir ses oreilles rougir.

_Quest-ce qu'il va encore m'inventer?_

-Et que fait-on pour s'excuser, d'habitude? On donne un baiser à la personne qu'on a blessé. Tu m'en avais proposé un, dans ce Canyon, et je pense que j'aimerai bien l'avoir maintenant.

Shikamaru fit volte face et s'approcha d'elle tranquillement. il se tint quelques instant devant elle, en silence, puis se pencha vers ses lêvres.

* * *

_Temari-Angel: Il...Il est sérieux, là?_

_Temari-Devil: YEAAAH! Enfin il est moins gland!! Vas-y mon gars, Vas-y!_

_T-A: Non mais t'es pas bien, il est limite en train de la violer!!! _

Centre d'information du corps de Temari: Les lêvres sont entrées en contact. Rythme cardiaque: Très élévé. Genoux en tremblote. Température interne: dans les 39°C. La zone onirique du cerveau envoyant des images à caractère explicite, nous prions les cellules de moins de 18 ans de bien vouloir fermer les yeux.

T-D: Il l'a fait! Il l'a fait! Et elle était pas contre!

T-A: La ferme, suppôt de satan!! Il l'a forcée! Elle était bloquée par son jutsu, elle pouvait rien faire d'autre! Elle ne l'aurait jamais accepté sinon!!

_T-D (sourire démoniaque): T'en es sûre? Parce qu'il l'a libérée du Jutsu juste avant de l'embrasser. Pas de bol..._

_Temari En Son Fort Intérieur: Les filles?_

_T-D et T-A: Wiiiiii?_

_T-E-S-F-I: Fermez la. Vraiment.

* * *

_

A ce moment, de l'autre côté du plan d'eau, un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges vint voir ce que fabriquait sa soeur.

Il écarquilla ses grands yeux verts et serra les poings.


	15. Soirée agitée: Run, Babe!

**Nuit Agitée: Run, Babe!**

« Il y a un problême? »

Sakura posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hinata qui s'était levée brusquement et contemplait les environs d'un air inquiet.

-Va tout, tout doucement chercher les autres. L'ennemi est en mouvement.

-Ils s'en vont?

-Non. Ils sont encerclés par un autre groupe de ninjas. Probablement ceux du Son. Le combat ne va pas tarder.Vas-y maintenant, Naruto et moi on va aller en éclaireur. Rejoignez nous en haut de la crête nord. »

Pendant que Sakura s'esquivait en vitesse, Hinata s'agenouilla à côté de Naruto en farfouillant dans sa sacoche. La forêt s'était faite étrangement silencieuse autour d'eux.

_Ce qui est particulièrement suspect quand je pense à tous les oiseaux qu'on a entendu tout à l'heure. Les ninjas d'Oto no Kuni qui manient le son doivent monopoliser toutes les vibrations de l'air pour leurs jutsus. Heureusement, ils ne semblent pas nous avoir repéré._

Voyant que Naruto n'était toujours pas décidé à émerger, Hinata eut un soupir agaçé et envisagea deux méthodes:

1)le prendre par les épaules et le secouer jusqu'à ce que réveil s'ensuive

2)lui sussurer à l'oreille un « réveille toi... » des plus suggestif (efficacité maintes fois prouvées).

Pour finir, elle se résolut à un compromis: elle le secoua bel et bien comme un prunier, mais avec le murmure en prime.

« Gueeeeh? Kessskecéksssebinssss?

-Naruto, debout! On va avoir des problêmes!

-Quels genres de problêmes? Demanda le blondin ahuri en saisissant son sac.

-Des problêmes assez nombreux, bien équipés, mais à priori pas au courant de notre présence.

-Les autres sont au courant?

-Sakura s'en charge. Suis-moi à présent, il faut qu'on jette un coup d'oeuil de plus près.

-Bien compris. On y va dans quelle optique? Mettre le bazar ou observer?

-Plutôt observer, mais tant qu'à faire, n'oublie pas ton équipement... »

Naruto lui sourit et désigna d'un hochement de tête leur poste d'observation. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient quitté leur lieu de camp.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, près du lac, un silence gênant persistait. Gaara avait soudain surgi de nulle part alors que sa soeur et Shikamaru se trouvaient dans une situation pour le moins suspicieuse. Temari, plus rouge que jamais, avait aussitôt battu en retraite pour aller se rhabiller, laissant son psychopathe de frère cadet seul avec le brun geignard. Ils se reluquaient dans le blanc de l'oeuil depuis une bonne demi douzaine de minutes, Gaara le visage de marbre et Shikamaru assez nerveux, lorsque Sakura déboula tout à coup. En quelques mots elle leur expliqua la situation et ils fonçèrent vers le camp afin de récupérer leur matériel. Chemin faisant, Temari essaya de s'expliquer auprès de son frère, mais préféra laisser tomber quand elle vit la façon dont il regardait Shikamaru: le regard halluciné qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis qu'on lui avait arraché son démon.

* * *

Au même moment, Hinata et Nauto s'étaient postés à la verticale de la trajectoire supposée de leurs cibles. Grâce aux yeux d'Hinata, ils avaient pu éviter les ninjas du Son qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Du haut d'un arbre, ils attendaient que leurs coéquipiers arrivent. 

« Bon, ils se font un tantinet longuets, nos amis, râlait Naruto. J'en ai marre!

-Un peu de patience, répondit sans se retourner Hinata. Ils seront là d'un instant à l'autre.

-Et du côté des zigotos de l'Akatsuki?

-Ils sont en approche, eux aussi. Shikamaru a fait du bon travail, après avoir monté le camp. Sa reconnaissance du terrain a été payante. Les ninjas du Son les suivent à petite distance.

-Ils sont nombreux?

-Assez, oui, mais cela n'explique pas la fuite des membres de l'Akatsuki. S'ils ont été désignés pour emmener Sasuke, ils doivent être forts..."

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, les quatres retardataires atterrirent sur leur branche. Naruto nota une ambiance assez pesante, mais préféra ne pas relever.

« Etat de la situation? » Demanda laconiquement Gaara.

Pendant que Naruto briefait les nouveaux arrivants, Hinata repéra à petite distance les quatres « Akatsukistes » qui venaient de déboucher dans une clairière.

_Ils n'ont pas une démarche de fuyards. Ils courent à petite foulée, comme des proies qui n'attendent que le moment adéquat pour devenir des prédateurs..._

Visiblements arrivé là où il le voulait, le chef d groupe fit un signe impérieux et les membres de son escouade se déployèrent instantanément. Quelques instants plus tard, une vingtaine de ninjas d'Oto no Kuni jaillirent des buissons.

« Alors, bande de rats, on est trop fatigués pour courir? Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va vous épargner la peine de rentrer chez vous.

Les ninjas du Son sortirent des armes diverses et variées ou commencèrent à composer leurs jutsus. De leurs côtés, leurs adversaires déposèrent leurs sacs mais ne firent pas beaucoup d'autres préparatifs.

Shikamaru saisit soudain le bras de Naruto.

« Naruto! Dans le sac du type que tu as déjà rencontré! Il y a l'itinéraire exact pour aller trouver Sasuke! C'est notre chance: si nous réussissons à nous en emparer, nous pourrons les prendre de vitesse: même s'ils ont étudiés le plan à fond, nous aurons un énorme avantage sur eux!

-Bonne idée! Dit Sakura.

-Cela dit, ça me semble dangereux d'y aller tous ensemble: pas assez discret, et ça multiplierait les chances de se prendre un mauvais coup. De plus, il faudrait agir avec une vitesse importante pour prendre la cible sans laisser de temps morts.

-Hinata, tu vas y aller, fit Shikamaru en se tournant vers la jeune Hyuga. Ton Byakugan te permettras en plus de trouver rapidement le parchemin: l'idéal serait qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte tout de suite qu'ils se sont fait posséder.

-Il faut quelqu'un pour l'accompagner. Un rapide, si possible.

-Je m'en charge, annonça Naruto. Hinata et moi on a l'habitude de bosser ensemble.

-Tu es sûr que ça ira? Demanda Gaara. Dans mon souvenir, tu as plus l'habitude de raisonner en terme de force brute, moins en terme de vitesse.

-Hé! Tu crois que je n'ai pas bossé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu? Rigola Naruto avec un sourire machiavélique. Kakashi-sensei a pris soin de moi, et je lui ai emprunté le style de son père...

Naruto dégaina d'un étui dans son dos une courte épée à large lame courbe et dentelée. Shikamaru trouva que c'était une arme à l'air très, très inquiétant. Le genre d'arme qui fait instantanément penser aux mots « plaie béante » et « viscères répandues ».

-Voici _Dent de Renard_. Je me suis rendu compte lors de mon dernier combat contre Itachi que, comme tu l'as dit, je manquais cruellement de vitesse. Le style de Croc-Blanc de Konoha reposait essentiellement sur la vitesse. Cette lame a été faite sur mesure et me permets d'utiliser ma force au mieux. Ne t'inquiête pas, je n'aurais aucun problême pour suivre Hinata... D'ailleurs elle aussi s'est entraînée comme un folle, pas vrai?

-Ne gâche pas la surprise, Naruto. Ils verront bien par eux même...

-En attendant, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est bizarre que rien ne se soit encore passé en bas? »

En effet, depuis plus d'une demi-douzaine de minutes, plus personne ne faisait un seul geste dans la clairière. Les membres de l'Akatsuki attendaient, impassibles, que les ninjas du Son de plus en plus nerveux passent à l'attaque. Pour finir, l'un d'eux craqua et décocha une volée de shurikens sur le ninja au cheveux gris qui dirigeait le groupe. Inexplicablement, les shurikens ricochèrent à mi parcours et retombèrent tout tordus.

"Bordel, ils se foutent de nous! hurla le ninja qui fonça en criant vers eux.

Encouragés par son exemple, quelques uns de ses camarades le suivirent. Filno fit un geste comme pour s'avancer, mais Kamisharo s'interposa et dit:

-Laissez moi m'en charger.

-T'es con ou quoi? cracha le ninja aggressif. Tu sors même pas d'armes?

Sans répondre, le colosse chauve remonta sa manche gauche, dévoilant un tatouage compliqué. Il se mordit le pouce et passa son doigt blessé sur tout le long du tatouage, complêtant ainsi l'antique tradition d'invocation. Il y eut un gros nuage de poussière dans lequel s'engouffra le ninja du son. On enendit un cri de stupeur ponctué d'une succession de cris d'agonies. Quelques secondes plus tard un corps en charpie fut éjecté du nuage. Lorsque ce dernier se fut dissipé, tous purent voir que le bras gauche de l'ex ninja du sable était remplaçé par une gigantesque main mécanique aux longs doigts dotés de terribles lames en guise d'ongles. Lesdites lames dégouttaient de sang. Les ninjas du son déglutirent péniblement.

-Eh bien, eh bien... Ils brassent beaucoup d'air, mais sinon, que dalle dans le ventre! s'exclama d'une voix légère la femme aux longs cheveux qui accompagnait le groupe de l'Akatsuki.

Elle s'interrompit comme pour écouter la pie qui était perchée sur son épaule et eut un sourire pervers.

-Mais ouiiii, on te laissera manger les yeux des cadavres... Comme la dernière fois! Mais il faudra partager avec tes amis.

Hinata retint à grand-peine un hoquet d'horreur en se rappellant ce qui s'était passé après la mort de l'informateur de l'Akatsuki: une volée d'oiseaux jaillis des manches de la femme avaient nettoyé le cadavre en un tournemain.

Le visage blême, quelques ninjas du son s'élançèrent vers elle. Mais elle fit un large mouvement de manche et une volée de choses sifflantes transpercèrent de part en part les téméraires.

-Vous savez quoi? déclara-t-elle d'un ton léger aux assaillants pétrifiés. Vous-allez-tous-mourir!!"

Et de commencer à chantonner d'une voix douce.

En un ensemble parfait les ninjas de l'Akatsuki se lançèrent à la rencontre de leurs adversaires.

* * *

"Maintenant! chuchota Temari. Allez-y! 

-Attends, dit Shikamaru. Premièrement la cible n'est pas encerclée, donc elle réagira vite et fort si quelqu'un arrive par l'arrière. Deuxièmement: les combattants sont en uniformes, pas nous. Une forme qui ne leur ressemble pas sera systématiquement attaquée. Il faut qu'Hinata et Naruto prennent l'apparence de ninjas du son: comme ils sont nombreux, ils passeront inaperçus dans le chaos de la bataille.

-Je m'en charge, fit Sakura.

Elle enchaîna rapidement une successions de sceaux et une sorte de brume envellopa Naruto et Hinata.

-Voilà! comme ça vous pourrez vous reconnaître l'un l'autre, mais les ennemis n'y verront que du feu!

-Prête à placer un démarrage, Hinata? demanda Naruto en concentrant son chakra dans ses pieds.

-Prête!

-C'EST PARTIIII!!!"

De concert, ils dévallèrent le tronc de l'arbre et jaillirent des fourrés. La clairière prenait des allures de cauchemar: des ondes sonores dévastaient le terrain à tout bout de champs tandis que les ninjas du Son s'en donnaient à coeur joie. De leur côté, les membres de l'Akatsuki ripostaient sans compter: sa main mécanique tournant comme un hachoir doigts écartés, Kamisharo Tanta fendait les rang adverses comme du beurre dans une averse de sang. Silyuna Wakihe avait sorti une nagitana (lame courbe au bout d'un bâton) d'on ne savait où et virevoltait telle une danseuse dans un ballet mortel. Filno Shenzan faisait jaillir du sol des plantes carnivores qui pourchassaient sans relâche leurs proies gémissantes, tandis que Rokar Jutabe esquissait quelques geste mystérieux qui ouvraient des plaies mortelles sur les corps de ses victimes.

Lançés à pleine vitesse, Naruto et Hinata ne ralentirent même pas et fonçèrent dans la bagarre.

Rebondissant sur les troncs d'arbres, Naruto heurta en plein vol un ninja du son qui se préparait à lancer à Jutsu meurtrier sur la zone où Hinata allait entrer. Jute avant l'impact, Naruto se mit en boule et roula en avant. _Dent de Renard_ fendit littéralement l'obstacle en deux, sa puissance décuplée par la vitesse. Une gigantesque plante jaillit juste devant Hinata. Sans s'arrêter, celle ci continua de courir le long de la tige sinueuse tandis que l'immense dionée croissait. Du coin de l'oeuil elle repéra la pile des sacs de l'Akatsuki. Mais elle était loin, et il faudrait passer au travers de la ligne de combat la plus âpre. Hinata sortit de chacune de ses manches trois triangles de métal reliés à ses poignets par de minces, mais solides filins d'aciers. Elle bondit de la plante et tourna sur elle même, plantant ses lames dans le pont végétal que l'une des horreurs végétales avait créé en s'enfonçant dans la terre alors qu'elle engloutissait un imprudent ninja. Hinata dessina une courbe gracieuse dans les airs et atterrit à pleine vitesse, tandis que sur sa gauche déboulait une masse de cheveux blonds en furie qu'était devenu Naruto. D'une légère secousse du poignet Hinata rétracta ses filins tout en courant, déchiquetant au passage un ninja du Son qui ne s'était pas garé assez vite. Elle passa en un éclair au dessus des sacs et en attrapa un du bout des doigts. De sa main libre elle ouvrit l'une des poches, en sortit un rouleau et le remplaça par un vierge. Puis elle jeta le sac en l'air. Naruto, qui la suivait de près le réceptionna et shoota dedans de sorte qu'il retourna sur la pile. Puis, toujours en courant, les deux jinchuurukis sortirent de la clairière. Quatres silhouettes sautèrent des arbres voisins et leur emboîtèrent le pas. La "Deuxième Mission de Récupération" de Sasuke Uchiwa avait résussi son premier objectif: le localiser.

* * *

Kamisharo Tanta s'approcha d'un ninja du Son blessé qui rampait dans l'espoir d'atteindre les buisson avoisinants. Le ninja marionettiste tendit son poing vers lui. Quatres aiguilles jaillirent de ses phalanges et allèrent se planter dans la nuque de sa victime qui eut un spasme et devint toute raide.

"Tu t'amuses bien? demanda la jeune femme en se penchant pour récupérer les projectiles qu'elle avait envoyé sur ses assaillants -des plumes ensanglantées-.

-Il faut toujours achever les blessés. C'est une rêgle de sécurité élémentaire.

-Assez de bavardages! cracha Rokar Jutabe. Filno, allez vérifier l'état des bagages.

Le ninja de l'herbe s'exécuta et glissa la main dans son sac, en ressortant le rouleau qu'y avait mis Hinata.

-Ils ont pris le bon rouleau, au moins? S'inquiêta Silyuna. Avec tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour qu'ils mettent la main dessus, ce serait malheureux...

-Non, non, ils ne se sont pas trompés, murmura Filno. En tout cas ils ont fait du bon boulot. Ils sont meilleurs récupérateurs que suiveurs: si je n'avais pas su qu'ils nous collaient au train depuis plusieurs jours, je ne les aurai peut-être pas repérés dans tous ce merdier.

-Bon, fin de l'étape de transmission. Récupérez votre équipement et faites moi disparaître ces cadavres. On doit être prêt à se lancer à la suite des ninjas de Konoha dans un quart d'heure. Exécution!"


	16. Pîege dans la Tour d'Oto no Kuni

**Piêge dans la Tour d'Oto No Kuni**

Les six ninjas de Suna et de Konoha avaient continué «leur fuite en avant» durant toute la journée. Quand il s'arrêtèrent, épuisés mais contents, ils avaient parcourus une bonne distance.

« J'aimerai bien voir leur têtes quand ils se rendront compte qu'on les a eu d'un bout à l'autre! S'esclaffa Naruto entre deux halêtements.

-Ben pas moi, justement, fit remarquer Shikamaru. Tant qu'à faire, autant ne plus jamais les revoir.

-Hinata, tu peux nous confirmer leur position? Demanda Temari.

La jeune Hyuga plissa ses yeux omniscients et se concentra. Puis elle secoua la tête négativement et annonça:

-Il y a un problême: un Genjutsu très, très puissant a été déployé autour d'eux. Je ne peux pas le percer.

-C'est bizarre, remarqua Naruto. Il me semble me rappeller que Palu n'avait eu aucun problême à repousser un Genjutsu venant d'Itachi Uchiwa lui même.

-C'est vrai, mais tout d'abord il se trouvait sous sa forme ultime (qu'au passage, par un effet secondaire du transfert «canalisé» je n'arrive pas à atteindre), et ensuite c'est un type de genjustsu totalement différent: il ne cherche pas à dominer, seulement à brouiller... De plus, pour une raison que je ne m'explque pas, ce Genjutsu semble beaucoup plus étendu et a un effet particulièrement fort sur moi. Il vaudrait mieux que je ne m'y frotte pas trop, Shikamaru. On ignore encore trop de choses sur les capacités de ces types.

-J'allais te le conseiller, aquiesca le brun fainéant. Bon, petit moment de «point-cartographie». Gaara, tu étais chargé de noter notre avancement au fur et à mesure. Ça donne quoi?

-On est en train de s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans le pays du Son. D'après le rouleau que l'on a pris à nos poursuivants, nous sommes arrivés en vue du deuxième point de repère: le mont des Soupirs, annonça Gaara en désignant du menton une masse rocheuse érodée se découpant sur le ciel s'assombrissant.

-Mont des Soupirs? Pourquoi s'appelle-t-il comme ça? Demanda Naruto.

-C'est pas le moment de faire du tourisme, Naruto! Coupa sêchement Sakura. Quoi d'autre, Gaara?

-Nous nous trouvons dans une vieille tour d'observation, un vestige de la deuxiême grande guerre des Ninjas. Quand Orochimaru a créé son propre pays, elle a été rebaptisée «Tour d'Oto no Kuni ». C'est un endroit suffisamment discret et isolé de la route préconisée par le rouleau pour que l'on y soit en sécurité, concernant le groupe de l'Akatsuki.

-Bien! On va pouvoir...Mmmmmmh! Se relaxer un peu, pour une fois! » Conclut Temari en s'étirant avec un plaisir manifeste. Shikamaru préféra regarder ailleurs, Gaara étant assis juste en face de lui.

La Tour était pour ainsi dire en ruine mais le dernier étage encore pourvu d'un plafond étanche était habitable et même équipé pour faire du feu sans fumée ou lueur trop facile à repérer. Après un bon repas, chacun commença à vaquer à ses petites occupations: Shikamaru alla en haut de la tour faire le guet, Gaara continua d'étudier le rouleau, à mi chemin entre Shikamaru et le reste du groupe, Sakura soigna quelques éraflures dont Temari avait écopé durant leur cavalcade effrénée, et Naruto et Hinata commençèrent à nettoyer l'équipement dont ils s'étaient servis durant leur raid éclair.

Alors qu'Hinata vérifiait l'état des lanières métalliques dotées de lames triangulaires au bout dont elle s'était servie, une Temari curieuse lui demanda:

« Comment ça marche, cette arme? Ça doit être assez difficile à manier, non?

-C'est assez compliqué à expliquer, murmura Hinata en rougissant, comme à son habitude. Un ninja doit savoir se battre sans rien s'il le faut, mais lorsque Naruto et moi avons décidé d'orienter en premier lieu notre entraînement sur la vitesse, Jiraya-sama et Kakashi-sensei ont estimé que l'idéal serait alors de nous trouver de l'équipement approprié. Vous vous souvenez des lames-coup-de-poing d'Asuma-sensei?

-Hum hum... Si je me souviens bien, elles étaient faites dans un métal permettant à l'utilisateur d'utiliser son chakra au travers. Pratique pour en augmenter la portée et la résistance.

-Exactement. De plus, il circule une théorie comme quoi il existerait diverses sortes de chakra, en rapport avec les cinq éléments que l'on utilise dans le ninjutsu: _Fuûton _(le Vent), _Katon _( le Feu), _Doton_ (la Terre), _Suiton _(l'Eau) et _Raiton_ (la Foudre). Chaque type détermine les aptitudes de chaque ninja au combat. Si l'arme en question intègre ce genre de détail, elle devient bien plus qu'un outil! Kakashi-sensei nous a donc fait passer un test qui nous a permis de déterminer notre type de chakra.

-Et alors? Demanda Sakura qui prêtait une oreille attentive à la conversation.

-Eh bien je suis plutôt du type Vent, et Hinata du type Eau, révêla Naruto.

-C'est vrai que dans l'ensemble, tes jutsus feraient plutôt penser à cet élément, nota Sakura d'un ton songeur: le _Kage Bushin_ et ses clones de nuages, et surtout ton orbe de chakra: le _Rasengan_. Sans parler de ton nom: Uzumaki, le tourbillon!

-Et pour toi, Hinata? En quoi ça se voit que tu es plutôt du genre Eau? Lança Temari en se retournant vers elle.

-Eh bien... Ma façon de voir le chakra, de l'utiliser: j'essaye de la faire passer comme un fluide à travers mes attaques, par mon juyken notammment. Et puis j'ai développé une affinité particulière avec cet élément au fil de mes entraînements: j'essayai de concentrer mon chakra sur des gouttes d'eau...

-Et puis il faut dire qu'elle adore ça, l'eau! Rajouta Naruto en prenant Hinata par la taille. Tu devrais la voir quand elle se baigne, comme elle s'éclabousse, une vraie sirène! Rien que de repenser aux gouttes qui coulaient le long de ses hanches sublimement dessinées, j'en ai des larmes aux yeux... WAÏAÏAÏAÏAÏAÏAÏEUUUUUH! Aïe, Ouch! Hinata, pas taper, nooooon!! »

* * *

Pendant que Naruto subissait les conséquences de ses révélations trop osées, Shikamaru finissait son petit tour aux étages inférieurs pour être sûr que rien n'avait échappé à la vigilance de ses camarades. En remontant vers son poste d'observation, il passa devant Gaara. Ce ne fut qu'un bref instant, mais Shikamaru nota très bien l'éclair meurtrier qui passa dans l'oeuil impénétrable de Gaara. Réprimant un frisson, il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord pierreux, sentant peser sur ses épaules le regard homicide du sixième Kazekage de Suna.

* * *

« Et donc, pour en revenir à vos armes bizarroïdes, ça donne quoi ces éléments? Demanda Sakura une fois qu'Hinata eut fini de tirer les oreilles de Naruto.

-Ben, prend «_Dent de Renard_», par exemple, répondit ce dernier. Elle a été forgée spécialement pour supporter et profiter efficacement de la puissance générée par Kyubi qui, je cite maître Jiraya, «_ défèrle tel un vent de tempête en moi_ », fin de citation. Concrètement, ça veux dire que je peux l'utiliser pour porter des coups à grande vitesse, mais sans nuire à ma puissance: les dommages qui auraient dù être causés par un impact généré depuis une posture stable sont à la place infligés par la lame baignée de mon chakra dévastateur! Par exemple: je peux créer un Rasengan alors que je la tiens en main!

-Noon? Fais voir, allez! Rauqua Temari, très intéressée.

_-_Ok..._Kage Bushin No Jutsu_!

Un clone de Naruto apparut à côté de lui alors qu'il s'était levé, lame en main. Le clone posa ses mains sur la poignée de l'épée et commença à les bouger autour du poing fermé à grande vitesse.

-_Rasengan_!

La lame de Naruto commença à luire d'une lueur bleue et à frémir. Naruto la fit tournoyer dans sa main, comme pour s'échauffer avec. Bientôt, la lame tourna toute seule dans la paume pourtant grande ouverte, créant une sorte de large disque bleu brillant, vibrant d'énergie. Naruto se tourna vers une citerne de pierre, grimpa d'un bon au sommet et porta un coup horizontal à la surface noirâtre de l'eau. Le liquide se convulsa et jaillt en tous sens, comme frappé par un typhon miniature, craquellant le bord de la citerne. Mais «_Dent de Renard_» n'avait pas atténué le moins du monde sa vitesse. Il fallut que Naruto récupère petit à petit son énergie avant que la spirale infernale ne cesse.

-Pas maaaal... souffla Temari.

-Et toi Hinata? Poursuivit Sakura.

-Moi, on m'a forgé ceci, dit elle en élevant les six lanières étranges. Je manie ces triangles tranchants groupés par trois dans chaque main. Je peux faire passer mon juyken dedans, et même les contrôler indépendamment. Une sorte de _Kugurutsu no Jutsu_, que doit bien connaître on frère! J'ai épaissi mon flux de Chakra au point d'en faire le coeur de ces armes. Ainsi, je ne risque pas de me blesser avec, et je peux me battre à cent pour cent de mon potentiel.

-Cool! Si tu te rebattais avec Neji, je suis sûre que tu gagnerais, fit Sakura.

-Eh bien... La petite Hyuga recommença à se triturer les doigts en rosissant de plaisir.

-Pour ne rien te cacher, Sakura, ils se sont mesurés l'un à l'autre il y a peu, sussura Naruto d'un ton de conspirateur. Quand il a vu ce qu'elle était capable de faire avec sans même faire appel aux pouvoirs d'Horu, il a préféré abandonner.

A ce moment, Shikamaru déboula en plein milieu de la pièce, l'air grave.

-On a des ennuis: une large formation de ninjas du Son se dirige droit sur nous. »


	17. Faire ses preuves et rester en vie

**Faire ses preuves, rester en vie: les Progrès de la nouvelle Génération**

Après un petit moment de silence le temps que les uns et les autres digèrent cette information, les quatres bavards sautèrent qui sur son équipement, qui sur le feu afin de l'éteindre précipitamment. Les deux Jinchuuruki, pour ainsi dire déjà prêts, prirent Shikamaru à part.

« C'est quoi cette histoire? Demanda aigrement Naruto.

-Un truc qui sent très, très mauvais pour nous: ils doivent être une bonne trentaine, peut-être plus s'ils ont un groupe de queue en retard. Ils se dirigent sans aucun doute possible vers la tour.

-Ils nous ont repérés depuis longtemps? S'inquiêta Hinata.

-Je ne pense même pas qu'ils sachent que l'on est là. A mon avis, cette tour est leur lieu de regroupement.

-Et bien dans ce cas on n'a qu'à se barrer en vitesse! s'énerva Naruto

-Le problême, c'est qu'il y a trop de risque qu'ils nous repèrent et qu'ils nos prennent en chasse, nous forçant à livrer bataille.

-Mais si on reste ici, on va FORCEMENT devoir se battre!

Shikamaru poussa un soupir désespéré et leva les yeux au ciel comme pour le prendre à témoin de sa patience inhumaine.

-Tu ne comprends pas... Si on fuit, on livrera combat en territoire hostile, inconnu, en risquant de se jeter dans les bras d'un autre groupe d'ennemis. Si on reste, on aura l'avantage de la surprise et avec un peu de chance on pourra mettre la main sur des sources de renseignements importants.

-Tout de même... Une trentaine contre six, fit remarquer Sakura en faisant la grimace.

-Nous ne sommes pas des petites natures. Et avec un Kazekage et deux jinchuurukis dans le lot, c'est plutôt les autres qui sont à plaindre.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons plus trop le choix, annonça Gaara en descendant des étages: une douzaine de ninjas vient d'aparaître du seul côté où nous pouvions nous enfuir.

-Bien: voilà comment nous procèderons: Nous aurons trois groupes de deux, modulables en trio de la façon suivante: Naruto et Hinata seront notre force de combat de première ligne: ils sont mobiles et très destructeurs. Temari et Sakura seront un groupe de renfort: Sakura ira aider d'éventuels blessés, couverte par Temari et ses attaques à distance. Enfin, Gaara et Moi comme soutien rapproché: Nous avons tous deux de bonnes capacités de combat à moyenne portée. Si ça tourne au vinaigre, nous nous regrouperons par trois: Moi, Gaara et Hinata d'une part, Temari Naruto et Sakura de l'autre. Ça vous va?

-Très bien, murmura Hinata du ton froid qu'elle adoptait quand l'heure de l'action était arrivée. Modalités de l'engagement?

-Nous surprendrons l'ennemi par une volée d'attaque à distance dès qu'ils entreront. Il s'attendra à une attaque en force de ce côté. Et ensuite... »

* * *

_Pour entretenir le suspense, mettons nous dans la peau d'un des ninjas du Son qui se dirigent vers la Tour..._

Son chef d'équipe annonça une halte avant d'entrer dans le point de ralliement B78. A ce qu'il paraissait, une troupe de ninjas mystérieux, portant des manteaux noirs et rouges opéraient dans le coin.

« On va entrer dans le bâtiment, histoire de s'assurer que personne ne nous y attend avec une mauvaise surprise. Les groupes 3 et 5 nous accompagnent, les deux autres restent en couverture. Allez, on est parti! »

Sa spécialité étant le combat rapproché, il fut le premier à pénétrer dans la structure. Comme à sa dernièe visite, il faisait sombre et froid. Rien n'avait changé: l'étage habitable (au sous-sol) avait encore l'escalier plein de poussière, et la lune froide illuminait les parois de la tour au travers des multiples trous dans les divers plafonds.

« C'est bon, la voie est libre, que les autres nous rejoignent. »

L'entrée fut un peu précipitée: un vent froid s'était levé et toute la compagnie n'attendait qu'une chose: se réchauffer auprès d'un bon feu. Il résulta un attroupement et une certaine bousculade. Il allait conseiller à son chef de remettre un semblant d'ordre lorsqu'il se sentit soudain paralysé. Il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte que son ombre l'avait aggripé au niveau des chevilles avant qu'une volée de Kunais agrémentés de parchemis explosifs ne fauche les premiers rangs de la compagnie. Il fut jeté à terre par l'explosion et se releva, arme au poing.

_Ça ne peut être que le clan Nara de Konoha... Cette nation de chiens galeux ose s'attaquer aux ninjas d'Orochimaru, à présent? _

Des exclamations comme « ils sont où? -Devant Nous! » retentissaient partout. Des silhouettes se dessinèrent dans la pénombre de la Tour. Les jointures blanches à force de serrer son Kunai, il attendit le choc...

« _Rasengan_! »

Dans un déferlement démentiel de Chakra et une explosion dantesque, sa carrière de ninja prit fin prématurément lorsque qu'un blondin déchaîné et une Kunoichi tatouée tombèrent du plafond en plein milieu de la formation, alors que le genjutsu dans lequel ils avaient tous été plongés dès leur entrée dans la tour se dissipait.

* * *

Hinata esquiva deux, trois attaques trop hâtives et maladroites pour être vraiment dangereuses. Fléchissant les genoux et étendant les bras, elle poussa un bref cri d'alerte. En réponse, Naruto bondit vers le mur le plus proche et dégaina son épée. Les six lames d'Hinata sortirent de ses manches avec un sifflement métallique.

« _Horu no Juyken_! _L'Essor de l'Aigle_!

Hinata se lança dans le fameux _Kaiten_ qui faisait la fierté du clan Hyuga. Mais pendant son attaque, elle déploya largement les six lanières pourvues de lames triangulaires telles des ailes qui lacérèrent les ninjas pris dans le tourbillon divin. La violente décharge de Chakra projeta contre les murs la plupart de la compagnie du Son. Au même moment, Naruto rebondissait contre le mur vers lequel il avait sauté et revenait à la charge.

-_Kage Bushin no Jutsu_!

Une dizaine de clones de lui même apparurent, chacun tenant une lame semblable à «_Dent de Renard_».

-L_a Tempête de Crocs!_! Hurlèrent-ils d'une même voix en attaquant les ninjas du Son qui n'avaient même pas eu le temps de retomber au sol.

Hinata cessa sa rotation et rétracta ses lanières de sorte à n'avoir que les 3 lames qui dépassaient de chacun de ses poings.

-_Les Serres du Hakke_! Elle intercepta d'un coup bien placé un ninja du Son brandissant une liasse de parchemins explosif et le propulsa contre le mur. Ses organes internes durement touchés par la technique «du poing souple», il eut un spasme et perdit conscience.

Hinata sentit soudain une présnece derrière elle et évita de justesse la rafale de coup assénée par deux gaillards agissant avec un parfait ensemble.

_Ils se ressaisissent déjà! Il faut que les autres interviennent!_

Les tatouages sur le visage d'Hinata devinrent brillant, et elle porta soudain une estocade fatale à l'un des deux ninjas en allongeant brutalement les lanières de son poignet droit. Elle concentra en elles son chakra, en changeant sa nature. Les fins filins de métal furent entourés d'une substance liquide brillant d'un bleu profond.

-_Suiton_! Annonça d'une voix déterminée Hinata. _L'Averse du Hakke_! »

Elle fouetta l'air de ses lames en visant un groupe d'ennemis qui la chargeait. Un nuage de gouttes d'eau fortement chargées de Chakra fila vers eux: chaque impact faisant l'effet d'un coup de «poing souple». Mais ce n'était pas le seul intérêt: la lumière qui irradiait de chaque goutte fit que l'attaque forma comme un vrai réseau d'étoiles filantes. Dans un coin de la tour, Shikamaru esquissa une série de sceaux et murmura à son voisin:

« ça va être à nous d'entrer dans la danse... »

* * *

_Notre tactique n'a pas mal marché du tout_, se dit-il._ Le combat vient à peine de commencer et une bonne douzaine d'ennemis est déjà sur le carreau. Mais il vaut mieux intervenir, ce serait bête d'avoir des blessés de notre côté alors qu'on pourrait l'éviter facilement._

Il repéra tout d'un coup le groupe venu du dehors qui déboulait sans rien comprendre en plein mileiu de la bagarre. Quelques-uns firent mine de battre en retraite afin d'aller chercher du renfort. Shikamaru réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair.

_« Kagenui no Jutsu_!

Des pointes d'ombres jaillirent de l'obscurité omniprésente et transpercèrent les fuyards. Les nouveaux arrivants sortirent leurs armes et cherchèrent leur salut par le haut, grimpant dans les étages, suivis par un certain nombre de ceux qui préféraient ne pas se frotter aux deux jinchuurukis en furie qui continuaient de ravager le rez-de-chaussée.

-Il y en a qui fuient, poursuivons-les! cria Gaara.

Lui et Shikamaru se lançèrent dans l'escalade. Gaara bondit dans les airs et tendit les bras, les sable prenant forme à son commandement.

-_Suna no Shurikens!_

A ses côtés, Shikamaru murmura quelque chose et fit un sceau bizarre. Voyant des shurikens de sable foncer sur lui et ses acolytes, un ninja du son s'interposa et enchaîna une succession de signes.

-_Le Bouclier d'Oto_!

Un son de cloche prononçé se fit entendre, et la vibration de l'air causée par ce son détruisit les shurikens de sable.

-Pas de bol, les gars! Railla-t-il. Il faudra faire mieux que ça pour...

Il s'interrompit en voyat les ombres des shurikens poursuivre leur trajectoire, décoller du sol et transpercer dans un bruit d'os et de chairs éclatés le corps de plusieurs de ses camarades.

-_Kage no Shurikens_... Réussi! Lança Shikamaru. Les bonnes vieilles techniques comme le _Moulin de l'Ombre_ ont du bon... Surtout si l'arme n'est plus le shuriken planqué dans l'ombre du premier, mais l'ombre en elle même!

-Maudit... grinça le ninja du Son en sautant de la tour avec quelques survivants.

Ils atterrirent sur le sol en douceur et coururent vers l'abri des arbres pour y chercher du renfort. Mais sans aucun signe avant-coureur, un fort vent les faucha, les propulsant contre le mur extérieur de la Tour. Sortant du couvert du feuillage, deux filles (l'une portant l'emblême de Suna ainsi qu'un éventail et l'autre l'emblême de Konoha) se placèrent entre eux et la forêt.

-Foutez le camp, les greluches! Cracha l'un des ninjas du Son. On a pas le temps de faire des civilités avec deux thons!

-Celui là, je me le réserve, grogna Temari en empoignant fermement son éventail.

-Ah, non, je suis désolée, très chère, mais j'aimerai être celle qui aura l'insigne plaisir de lui démonter sa sale face, intervint Sakura avec une extrême courtoisie.

-Mais bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'à demander, répliqua la blonde colérique avec la même politesse outrée.

Sakura mit ses gants et fit craquer d'un air sinistre ses phalanges. Les ninjas du Son poussèrent un soupir navré.

-A la réflexion, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aient fait le meilleur choix en se barrant par là, murmura Shikamaru d'une voix amusée en contemplant la scène.

-Tu crois? Releva Gaara en balayant d'une vague de sable immense les derniers ennemis valides à l'intérieur de la tour. Peut-être que se faire tuer par un dégonflé sans talent les gênait un peu...

Shikamaru ne se retourna pas, mais son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'une ampoule qui grille.

-Aurais-je par hasard mécontenté le sixième Kazekage? Dit-il d'une voix égale.

-J'ai l'habitude de dire les choses comme elle sont, Dégonflé, lâcha Gaara de sa voix atone. Je ne te fais pas confiance, ni en tant que Chef, ni en tant que Ninja, ni même en tant qu'homme.

Il se retourna vivement et attrapa Shikamaru par le col.

-Alors ne t'avises pas d'approcher ma soeur encore une fois. Ou alors je te tue. »

Shikamaru plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Gaara. Il se libéra de son étreinte d'un geste sec et redescendit sans mot dire. Gaara leva son visage sans expression vers le ciel et eut un sourire exceptionnel.

_A présent surprend moi, Dégonflé. Montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre._


	18. Memories of Trees

**Memories of Trees**

Filno Shenzan s'éloigna du discret feu de camp qu'il venait d'allumer et alla s'accroupir aux côtés de Silyuna Wakihe qui contemplait l'horizon, comme à son habitude, sa pie apprivoisée sautillant autour d'elle.

« Alors, ils en sont où?

-Ils ont eu un accrochage sévère avec une compagnie entière de ninjas du Son, répondit avec un petit sourire la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs de jais.

-Et?

-Et ils les ont laminés, pourquoi? Du beau boulot, en plus. Attaque concertée sur trois front après un tir de volée assez bien organisé... Même toi tu n'aurais peut-être pas fait mieux.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr... Tu tiens le coup?

-Ne prends pas ce ton protecteur avec moi, le botaniste.

-Non pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, mais après tout la galanterie me force à surveiller l'état de santé de celle qui a un Genjutsu d'assez haut niveau activé en permanence.

-Galanterie mon oeil. Tu ne fais les choses que selon ce que TU as prévu. Et pour en revenir à ce Genjutsu, pas de problêmes. C'est ma spécialité, après tout. D'autant que j'ai un sacré avantage: c'est la petite môme aux yeux blancs qui est exclusivement chargée de la détection.

-Je vois pas en quoi c'est un avantage. Je me suis déjà frotté à Horu, et ça ne m'a pas fait du bien. Même toi, Miss Guano, tu risquerai d'y laisser des plumes, si j'ose dire.

-Ha-Ha-Ha. Encore un jeu de mot ridicule comme celui là, et tu comprendras ta douleur.

-Encore en train de vous chamailler? Intervint Kamisharo Tanta. Vous n'en avez pas assez, après tout ce temps?

-Que veux tu, c'est presque devenu une coutume pour nous, mon cher colosse, ironisa Filno.

-Cependant, Silyuna, ce qu'il disait n'est pas stupide: en quoi est-ce un plus que ce soit la fille possédée par Horu qui essaye de percer ton Genjutsu?

-ça me paraît évident, répondit-elle d'un ton affecté. Le Genjutsu agit d'autant plus efficacement que sa cible d'une part veut croire ce qu'on lui propose, et d'autre part si elle offre des affinités particulières avec le type d'illusion et le type du ninja qui la crée. Le pouvoir de perception qu'elle a est grandement dù au démon Horu, l'aigle à 5 queues. De plus, c'est une femme. Or, comme je suis aussi une femme, que le clan Wakihe utilise les Oiseaux comme base de ses pouvoirs depuis des générations et que je base mon genjutsu sur tous les oiseaux présents dans cette forêt, les conditions réunies sont les meilleures qui soient pour garantir un Genjutsu défensif de la meilleure qualité sans trop dépenser d'énergie.

-Et tu ne pourrais pas en profiter pour essayer de la soumettre petit à petit à ton influence, de sorte que lorsque nous passerons à l'action elle devienne un boulet pour ses coéquipiers?

-Hélàs non, répondit Silyuna en secouant la tête. A la base, c'est une Hyuga. Et les Hyuga, de par leur Byakugan, sont naturellement résistants à tout type de Genjustsu offensif.

-Bon eh bien tant pis, murmura Filno en s'asseyant mollement dans l'herbe, regardant le magnifique clair de lune qui baignait la forêt.

Il soupira d'aise en s'allongeant et murmura:

-On est pas bien, là tous les trois?

-C'est pas trop mal, convint de mauvaise grâce la kunoichi du pays de la Foudre. Ta présence gâche un peu le tableau, c'est tout.

-Oh voyons, Silyuna! Protesta Shenzan. Tu pourrais pas faire un effort et baisser ta garde de temps à autres? Tu penses encore à cette histoire, c'est ça?

-Un conseil, le jardinier: ta gueule.

-Visiblement elle n'a pas encore enterré la hache de guerre, remarqua laconiquement Kamisharo. Il faut dire que tu n'arrange rien de ton côté.

-Mais c'est elle qui a commençé!

-Même pas vrai, d'abord! Répliqua Silyuna en tirant la langue.

-La mauvaise foi incarnée, soupira le colosse chauve en secouant la tête. Vous pourriez quand même faire un effort: aujourd'hui est un jour spécial!

-Mais c'est vrai, ça, réalisa soudain Filno. Aujourd'hui est le septiême anniversaire de la création de notre groupe!

-Sept années où on a réussi à te supporter. C'est vraiment stupéfiant de notre part, sourit Silyuna en caressant la tête de sa pie.

-ça remonte à loin, notre association. Vous vous rappellez comment on l'avait appellé?

-Je me souviens pas... ça avait un rapport avec un tableau, je crois.

-Oui, t'as raison! Un tableau représentant une dune herbeuse au bord de la mer. Il y avait dans ce tableau un symbole pour chacun d'entre nous, il me semble: le sable de la dune pour Kamisharo, l'herbe qui poussait dessus pour moi, et les nuages qu'on voyait dans la partie supérieure du tableau pour Silyuna.

-Et en plus, avec la mer que l'artiste avait peint, on retrouvait le pays des Vagues, là où l'on s'est rencontrés.

-Oui, une sacrée rencontre », ricana Silyuna en renvoyant sa magnifique chevelure en arrière.

* * *

_Le Pays des Vagues, sept ans plus tôt, dans le Temple de l'Île des Vents._

La déflagration projeta Filno Shenzan contre le mur. Il se releva péniblement en se tenant au mur. Devant lui, le grand gaillard chauve qui venait de faire exploser sa marionette tomba sur ses genoux, haletant. Dans le coin opposé de la salle, la jeune fille avec son piaf dressé s'appuyait sur sa nagitana, elle aussi l'air au bord de l'évanouissement. Filno eut un petit rire et raffermit sa prise sur le paquet qu'il avait pour mission de rapporter à son commanditaire. Le paquet que ces deux autre ninjas voulaient également, probablement pour les mêmes motifs.

« Vous aussi êtes à bout, non? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

-Pas besoin de le demander, mon gars, rauqua le ninja marionettiste. Dis moi, c'est tout à fait hors sujet, mais peux tu me dire comment tu as fait pour ne pas te faire déchiqueter par la déflagration? C'est ma technique surprise, à laquelle l'ennemi ne peut pas échapper, car trop fatigué. Enfin, habituellement. Alors?

-Je suis botaniste, vous vous en êtes rendu compte, non?

-ça tu peux le dire, grogna la kunoichi en réprimant une grimace quand la plaie sur son bras infligée par l'une des épines de Filno se rappella à son bon souvenir.

-Eh bien la pharmacopée sert à plein de choses. Notamment à faire de charmantes petites pilules qui donnent du tonus au moment où l'on en a besoin. Le seul problême...

-C'est que le contre-coup est assez difficile à gêrer, non?

-Bien deviné, miss Guano.

-M'appelle pas comme ça!

-Ne me fais pas rire, j'ai les côtes fêlées. Dis moi, t'es redoutable avec tes piafs: je compte pas le nombre de fois où t'a faili m'avoir!

-Le souci, c'est le « failli ». Quand je pense à tous les piêges que j'ai dù déjouer pour arriver jusqu'ici...

-Et les gardes que j'ai dù buter, renchérit le ninja du sable.

-Et tout ça pour en arriver à se trouver trois sur le même boulot, se battre comme des tarés et se retrouver dans l'impasse... C'est déprimant.

-Et vous connaissez pas la meilleure! Ma pie me fait savoir qu'il y a des hommes d'armes qui viennent par ici. Ceux de mon commanditaire, le seigneur Kiyao.

-Et chouette! C'est aussi le mien.

-Et le mien. Mes enfants,on s'est fait avoir comme des bleus. Il nous a envoyé sur le même boulot sans nous le dire, espérant qu'on s'entre tue et maintenant il envoie ses sbires finir le boulot. Personne n'aurait un moyen de transport rapide? Demanda Filno après un silence pesant.

-Je peux invoquer des oiseaux, signala Silyuna. Mais je suis crevée, et en plus j'en ai plus pour très longtemps: t'étais obligé d'empoisonner toutes les armes de tes marionettes? Ronchonna-t-elle à l'adresse de Kamisharo.

-Ben écoutez, voilà ce que je propose. On a tous le moyen de s'entr'aider. Je peux plus prendre mes décoctions, je ferai une overdose. Mais TOI, miss Guano, tu peux. Je vais t'en passer une qui te remettra sur pied en un clin d'oeuil.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu vas pas m'empoisonner?

-Eh bien le fait que si tu ne m'emmênes pas loin d'ici, je vais me faire buter pas ces petits malins.

-Quant à moi, signala le ninja du sable, je t'administrerai en deux temps le contre-poison: une dose maintenant pour le ralentir, l'autre à l'arrivée.

-ça me paraît pas mal, tout ça! Ah oui, je propose un truc: j'ai repéré l'endroit où ce salaud de Kiyao cache son fric. Ça vous dit de m'aider à faire le ménage? J'y arriverai pas toute seule.

-Pas de problêmes. Bon, vient par ici, je vais te faire boire le remontant... »

Quelques jours plus tard, dans un bois jouxtant le palais (récemment en ruine)de Kiyao.

« Bien, je crois que c'est le moment des adieux.

-Mouais. Dommage, on bossait bien ensemble.

-Dites, on est tous dans le même bain, hein? On a assasiné le commanditaire de notre mission. Si on rentre dans nos pays respectifs, on se fera tous exécuter. Et seuls, on a peu de chance de survivre aux équipes de «nettoyage».

-Je crois que t'as raison. Ça vous dirait qu'on forme une équipe? Après tout, on se doit la vie les uns aux autres!

-Mouais. Moi ça me va. Eh, le botaniste, qu'est-ce que tu tiens, là?

-Le truc qu'on devait rapporter. Un tabeau.

-Et ça représente quoi?

-Une colline herbeuse devant la mer. »

* * *

« C'était le bon vieux temps, quoi, conclut Kamisharo.

-Ouaip. Et puis on a été recruté par l'Akatsuki. A la réflexion, je me demande si c'était un aussi bon choix que ça.

-Parle moins fort, Silyuna. Si ce gros con de Rokar Jutabe t'entend...

-C'est bon, il est dans sa tente, il rédige en termes les plus injurieux possible son rapport me concernant, plaisanta Filno.

-Quelle plaie.

-Oui. Mais on a pas le choix. Il faut qu'on fasse ce qu'il dit, c'est vital pour notre survie, fit remarquer le colosse chauve.

-N'empêche, ça ne me plaît pas de filer le train à ces gosses qui veulent juste récupérer leur ami, de les laisser prendre tous les risques puis de les tuer.

-On devient sentimentale, Silyuna?

-Ta gueule, le botaniste. Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Je vois, mais on n'a pas le choix, comme disait Kamisharo. Si on échoue encore, l'Akatsuki nous fera tuer dès que Rokar l'estimera bon. Allez, fin de la séquence émotion. On doit retourner près du campement. »


	19. Le Marais du Serpent Blanc

**Le Marais du Serpent Blanc**

Après leur combat dans la tour, les six ninjas redoublèrent de prudence lors de leur déplacements: ce dernier affrontement s'était certes bien passé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se ballader ouvertement, risquant de tomber un jour sur un groupe trop coriace pour eux.

Leur progression était tout à fait satisfaisante: grâce aux indications contenues dans le rouleau dérobé aux «Akatsukistes», ils en étaient au dernier tiers de leur parcours: les terres d'Orochimaru. C'étaient des paysages désolés, composés pour leur plus grande partie de forêts malsaines et de marais: On sentait l'influence du Sannin-Vipère. La région n'était quasiment pas habitée, sinon par les sbires du ninja légendaire déchu, ce qui facilitait et rendait en même temps plus délicate la mission des six ninjas de Konoha: ils n'avaient guère de questions à se poser sur les intentions de ceux qu'ils rencontraient, mais cela voulait en même temps dire que nul ne leur viendrait en aide.

* * *

Une nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait, Shikamaru se pencha sur l'étude du dernier obstacle les séparant de la résidence où Sasuke était probablement logé.

_Si l'informateur des types de l'Akatsuki ne s'est pas trompé, nous allons devoir traverser le lieu connu sous le nom de «Marais du Serpent Blanc». Le lieu où Orochimaru a développé bon nombre de ses jutsus maléfiques, et ça s'est ressenti au niveau de la faune et de la flore. D'après ce document, nous allons y rencontrer une macrofaune invertébrée et reptillienne des plus mortelle, plus une flore géante également, plus habituée à tirer son énergie de la décomposition que de la photosynthèse, sans compter un climat de marais. A côté de ça, la Forêt de la Mort où nous avons passé la deuxième épreuve de l'examen Chuunin passerait pour un jardin d'agrément..._

Il jeta un oeil au reste de ses compagnons endormis.

_Bien sûr, notre niveau n'est pas comparable à celui de l'époque. Mais ce qui nous y attend non plus. De toutes façons, nous n'avons pas vraim__ent le choix: si nous voulons atteindre Sasuke sans nous faire repérer, il vaudrait mieux que l'on passe par là. Faisons le point de nos capacités respectives en milieu forestier..._

Il posa son regard sur Naruto qui ronflait avec délice.

_Lui n'aura pas de problême. Plus résistant et plus adapté à la survie que lui, je vois mal. Par contre, il faudra le garder à l'oeuil, sans quoi il nous emmènera dans un sac de noeud où nous ne nous en tirerons pas aussi bien que lui._

Il passa à Hinata qui s'était glissée sous le bras du blondin turbulent.

_Même topo, si ce n'est qu'elle nous sera beaucoup plus utile que lui, grâce à ses techniques Suiton et son pouvoir de détection. Par contre, on devra la ménager sans quoi elle arrivera sur les genoux devant Orochimaru._

Son regard alla ensuite sur Sakura qui dormait un peu plus loin.

_Comme Hinata, on devra la protéger de notre mieux: elle seule pourra nous soulager des éventuelles infections que l'on pourrait contracter là-bas._

Il se tourna vers Temari qui sommeillait, élégamment allongée sur son bras de sorte que Shikamaru pouvait apprécier autant qu'il le voulait son harmonieuse (_et par endroit voluptueuse_) stature. Il secoua la tête pour chasser de son esprit des pensées hors-sujet.

_Pour elle, c'est plus problématique. Son terrain de prédilection est l'espace dégagé. Là bas, ce sera plus gênant, quoiqu'elle pourra utiliser les arbres abattus par ses attaques comme armes supplémentaires, mais ce ne sera pas vraiment compatible avec notre idée de discrétion. Il fuadra que j'ai une discussion avec elle à ce sujet. Et pas que sur celui là, d'ailleurs..._

Il termina son observation par la silhouette de Gaara adossée à un tronc d'arbre un peu plus loin.

_Je n'ai pas vraiment d'éléments pour savoir son efficacité dans un marais. Il pourra certes compter sur sa gourde, mais sinon... J'ignore si il pourra comme avant utiliser le sable détrempé du sol marécageux._

Shikamaru se releva à moitié et rangea le parchemin.

_Me concernant, le milieu forestier me convient aussi bien: multitude de couverts, d'ombres, etc... C'est bon pour moi. Allez, je ferai miuex d'aller me reposer à présent.

* * *

_

Le lendemain, ils pénétrèrent précautioneusement dans le Marais. A priori, il n'avaient pas d'ennemis humains à craindre (_les ninjas du son évitant l'endroit comme la peste_), mais en revanche de nombreux obstacles naturels seraient à craindre, comme le leur expliqua Shikamaru.

Le premier danger qui se présenta à eux fut le marais en lui même. Un clone de Naruto envoyé en éclaireur tomba par accident dedans et coula à pic en quelques instants, comme aspiré par un siphon. De plus, l'eau noirâtre semblait littéralement grouiller de formes sinueuses on ne peut moins sympathiques.

Le second danger leur apparut alors qu'ils étaient en train de passer d'un arbre gigantesque à un autre en empruntant une branche basse qui enjambait le marigot: Sakura qui jetait un coup d'oeuil en bas manqua de passer par dessus bord en s'appuyant sur une branche pourrie. Ladite branche tomba dans l'eau avec un bruit mat. L'incident fut considéré comme clos et la marche repris. Mais lorsque ce fut au tour de Temari de s'avancer, l'eau se mit à bouillonner et une gigantesque sangsue en jaillit, attirée par la chaleur et l'odeur humaine. Temari essaya de sortir son éventail, mais la bouche tapissée de dents dégoulinantes d'un liquide corrosif s'apprêtait déjà à l'engloutir.

« _KASUGENANUI __**NO **__HAJURITSUTE_!! »

(**note de l'auteur: ce n'est pas une technique, mais la prononciation simultanée de deux justsus. Petit jeu: essayer de deviner lesquels!**)

La bête fut soudain stoppée par des piques d'ombres qui l'empêchèrent d'avaler Temari. L'instant d'après, Gaara la catapulta en arrière, d'une magistrale mandale de sa main droite ressemblant grâce à une gaine de sable à l'une des pattes griffues du démon Shukaku. Se rendant compte qu'ils avaient agi exactement en même temps avec la même pensée, les deux jeunes hommes se fusillèrent du regard et se détournèrent sans dire un mot, laissant Temari quelque peu désemparée, ne sachant qui remercier en premier. En tête de colonne, une fois le moment de frayeur passé, Hinata et Naruto étaient littéralement écroulés de rire.

Le troisième danger se présenta lorsque Temari essaya de faciliter le passage du groupe alors qu'ils tentaient de se frayer un chemin au travers d'un massif épineux particulèrement touffu.

« _Nimpo_! _Kama Itachi_! »

Une rafale de vents tranchants traversa le buisson, dégageant une voie au groupe. Le problême est que ce faisant, Temari éventra le Nid d'un essaim de Guêpes d'Oto.

* * *

_Jingle d'annonce des explications de Sakura, prof auto-proclamée (et le premier qui trouve quelque chose à redire s'en prend une_)

« Les Guêpes d'Oto sont une variété particulièrement dangereuse de la _Vespa Piquassietta Simplex_. Une guêpe d'Oto fait la taille d'un petit chien, est très vive et particulièrement aggressive. On soupçonne Orochimaru de les avoir créées afin de munir ses forces d'un clan de manieurs d'insectes, sans succès. Il les a donc laissé à l'état sauvage. Une autre des particularités de la Guêpe d'Oto est que son bourdonnement peut à la longue avoir une sorte d'effet hypnotique ralentissant les réactions de sa cible, lui permettant de la truffer de coups de dard d'une vingtaine de centimêtres de long inoculant un poison neurotoxique particulièrement mortel. »

_Jingle de fin

* * *

_

Ledit essaim sortit en bourdonnant et fondit sur les intrus. Mais une action combinée de _La Défense Impénétrable du Hakke_ d'Hinata et des _Kaze No Jutsu_ de Temari réduisit la menace en pulpe venimeuse.

Mais les difficultés du groupe ne faisaient que commencer. Alors qu'Hinata inspectait les alentours du haut d'un tronc coupé à mi-hauteur, la bois se fissura sous ses pieds sans aucun signe avant-coureur, la faisant tomber au coeur de l'arbre. Avec un cri d'angoisse, Naruto plongea à sa suite. Quelques minutes plus tard, une violente détonation de chakra retentit et une chose fut éjectée du tronc à une vitese si grande qu nul ne put voir ce que c'était. Naruto émergea du tronc, tenant dans ses bras une Hinata au bord de la crise de nerfs, qui s'expliqua assez vite lorsque ses compagnons se rendirent compte que ce qui l'avait attaqué n'était autre qu'un mille-patte d'une dizaine de mêtres de long.

Bref, quand arriva le moment de bivouaquer, le groupe était sérieusement fatigué et en permancence sur le qui-vive. S'installant en haut d'un arbre relativement sain (donc peu susceptible d'être truffé de galeries d'insectes), le groupe se prépara à passer la nuit de façon à peu près sûre.

Au moment du dîner, les conversations furent rare, chacun surveillant les arrières de la personne assise en face d'elle. Seule Hinata, gênée par ce silence pesant, essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en faisant remarquer que Shino aurait bien aimé cet endroit. Sakura qui avait une saine horreur des insectes répondit un peu fraîchement « je lui laisse ma place dès qu'il le souhaite, pourvu qu'on me sorte de cet enfer », et la discussion s'arrêta là. Au moment de se coucher, après que l'on eut fixé les tours de garde, les six ninjas avaient leurs sens aux aguets, à l'affût de chaque bruissement d'ailes chitineuses ou cliquetis de mandibules. Mais le pire danger de la forêt ne s'était pas encore montré...

Peu de temps après minuit, Gaara prit son tour de garde, envoyant se coucher un Naruto baillant comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des lustres. Il s'installa auprès des braises mourantes du feu de camp et esquissa quelques signes de mains.

« _Nimpo_:_ le Réseau de sable_. » Un mince fil de sable se mit à parcourir dans tous les sens un globe d'une dizaine de mêtres de diamêtre, s'attachant aux branches, aux feuilles et au tronc. Se concentrant sur lui, Gaara ferma les yeux.

Un léger bruit de frottement. Comme si quelque chose de lisse glissait le long d'un étendue irrégulière. Gaara joignit avec une lenteur extrème ses mains.

_Ce n'est pas logique. Ce bruit est si ténu que l'on croirait qu'il est causé par une créature minuscule, mais il est chargé d'une telle impression de danger que l'air me semble avoir un goût de sang..._

Gaara se concentra quelques instant et dans sa main se forma une hallebarde faite de sable, dont la lame reproduisait les griffes de Shukaku.

« »_Nimpo_:_ La lance ultime de Shukaku _» murmura-t-il. Il s'écarta du liue de camp et se posta à l'extrémité d'une branche maîtresse surplombant la forêt.

Tout les bruits de la nuit s'étaient tus, tandis qu'une respiration venimeuse emplissait l'atmosphère. Plus près... De plus en plus près...

_DERRIERE MOI!!_

Gaara bondit tandis qu'un cylindre d'une demi douzaine de mêtres de diamètre frappait l'endroit où il se tenait une fraction de seconde auparavant. Plantant son arme dans un tronc à proximité, Gaara vit avec horreur un serpent titanesque se faufiler entre les branches à la vitesse de l'éclair, ses crochets avides de se planter dans une proie à sang chaud. Un mouvement de sa queue effilée brisa le faîte de l'arbre où s'étaient réfugiés les six ninjas, les projetant encore à moitié endormis dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Gaara se mordit la lêvre.

_Les rejetons de Manda, roi des serpents... Les Pythons arboricoles d'Oochimaru!!!_


	20. L'Antre de l'Aspic

**Le Repaire de L'Aspic**

Un bruit d'enfer.

Une sensation que le monde entier se dérobe sous toi.

Un danger palpable qui te glace le sang par sa seule présence.

L'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre sur lequel tu viens de t'écraser qui terentres douloureusement dans la peau.

Temari n'était généralement pas très fraîche au réveil, mais ce petit cocktail acheva de la mettre de mauvais poil.

Elle se redressa en chancelant et essaya de faire le point, les yeux encore papillotants de sommeil.

Elle se trouvait à mi-hauteur du sol, sur une branche, alors que lorsqu'elle s'était endormie elle était sur la cime de l'arbre d'en face. De plus, aucun de ses cinq compagnons n'était en vue. Son entraînement de ninja reprenant le dessus, elle commença à repérer les multiples signes qui lui indiquaient la présence de l'ennemi: des branches pliées, des morceaux d'écorce arrachés... Ou plus simplement la silhouette massive d'un serpent d'une trentaine de mètres de long lui fonçant dessus. Dans un réflexe, Temari tendit sa main vers l'éventail qui aurait dû être suspendu dans son dos...

Mais, qui pour des raisons encore inconnues, n'y était pas. Temari essaya de s'enfuir, mais une vive douleur dans sa jambe la fit trébucher et la mit à la merci des crochets du reptile affamé. Soudain, comme si son corps bougeait de lui même, Temari se redressa, esquiva adroitement la gueule béante et bondit vers un arbre situé un peu plus loin. Haletante, luttant pour ne pas hurler à cause de sa jambe qui tremblait de façon inquiétante, la kunoïchi du Sable remarqua que son ombre avait pris une drôle de forme et une drôle de consistance. Une voix bien connue s'éleva au dessus d'elle…

"_Kagemane No Jutsu_... Réussite! Pas de bobos?

-Ma jambe... Elle n'est pas dans son état normal, marmonna Temari. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas pu esquiver.

-Pas besoin de te justifier, tu sais. T'es en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte", fit Shikamaru en atterrissant à sa hauteur.

Avec une infinie précaution, il commença à tâter la marque violacée qui s'étendait sur la jambe. Temari serra les dents quand il trouva la fracture, mais pas une plainte ne sortit de ses lèvres quand Shikamaru s'employa à la réduire en fabriquant une attelle.

* * *

_Je dois être maudite_, pensa-t-elle légèrement gênée._ Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit LUI qui vienne sur son blanc canasson me sauver la mise?_

_Temari-Devil: Au moins, ça prouve qu'il est utile à quelque chose, non? Et puis arrête de te mentir à toi même, t'es quand même assez contente de le voir!!_

_Temari-Angel: Une chose est sûre: il gère en secourisme. Il a réussit à atténuer la douleur simplement en massant la fracture._

_T-D: Mouais. Au fait, Temari, si tu pouvais cesser d'imaginer qu'il te masse un jour autre part, ça me permettrait de mieux me concentrer._

_T-A: Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ces sous-entendus pourris?_

_T-D: Mets-la en veilleuse, l'oie blanche. J'invente rien, t'as qu'à aller jeter un oeil dans la section "fantasmes et rêves éveillés" de la conscience, et tu verras ce que tu verras!_

_T-A: Quand je pense que quelque part nous faisons partie de la même personne..._

_T-D: ... Ca te donne envie de gerber. Bienvenue au club, camarade!

* * *

_

Shikamaru cessa son inspection et jeta un oeil aux alentours. La forêt retentissait de sifflements et de raclements d'écailles titanesques.

"On va devoir bouger. D'après ce que j'ai vu pendant notre chute, Sakura n'est pas loin. Il faut qu'on fasse la jonction de manière à ce qu'elle te soigne. Tu y arriveras?

-Me traite pas comme un fardeau, tu veux? Bien sûr que je vais y arriver, maugréa Temari. Si seulement j'avais mon éventail...

-Tu parles de ça? demanda d'un ton impertinent Shikamaru en désignant du pouce l'éventail de Temari appuyé contre le tronc. Je l'ai ramassé peu de temps après mon atterrissage, ça m'a motivé pour partir à ta recherche. Bon, assez bavassé il faut qu'on y aille.

-Le problème, c'est que tu vas me ralentir, nota Temari. Je peux me déplacer en volant sur mon éventail. Mais toi, il faut que tu progresse au sol!

_Au moins, sur ce point là, j'ai encore l'avantage..._

-Que tu crois! rigola Shikamaru.

Il se mordit le pouce et posa sa main sur le sol.

-_Kuchiyose No Jutsu_:_ Invocation_!"

Dans un nuage d'une noirceur absolue, un corbeau de la taille d'un beau cheval apparut. Shikamaru monta dessus en douceur et sourit à Temari. Elle songea à bouder devant une telle désillusion, mais préféra en sourire, même un peu mélancoliquement

_Il me paraît bien loin, le moment où je lui ai sauvé la vie...

* * *

_

Hinata était encore en train de chuter lorsque la créature de cauchemar qui les avait attaqués essaya de l'engloutir. Dans un réflexe, elle se mit à tournoyer sur elle même, déclenchant son tourbillon divin en plein vol.

"_Kaiten-Tsuuga_!" Le serpent referma ses crochets sur la sphère vibrante d'énergie, et fut par conséquent catapulté par la décharge phénoménale d'énergie contre les troncs avoisinants, la mâchoire préalablement disloquée. Hinata atterrit légèrement sur une branche et se mit en devoir de rechercher ses compagnons.

"_Horu No Byakugan_!" murmura-t-elle tandis que les tatouages sur son visage devenaient luminescents. De ses yeux spéciaux, elle fouilla la forêt. De gigantesques formes sinueuses grouillaient, mais de-ci, de-là, de petites silhouettes en mouvement indiquaient que ses amis étaient en vie. Sakura était en train d'escalader un arbre (sans les mains) avec deux serpents à ses trousses, Shikamaru semblait soigner Temari et Gaara se dirigeait vers la position de Sakura. Naruto, en revanche, restait introuvable. Pour finir, elle repéra sa forme inerte, allongé sans mouvement sur une racine surplombant le marais. De plus, il commençait à y avoir de l'activité dans l'eau autour de lui.

Hinata se rendit compte qu'une véritable toile d'araignée composée de lianes et d'épineux en tous genres la séparait de Naruto et qu'il lui faudrait trop de temps pour le rejoindre en se déplaçant normalement.

_Ok. C'est le moment de voir si mon entraînement avec Kakashi-sempai a porté ses fruits..._

Elle se redressa et étendit les bras.

_Hakke No Suiton_! pensa-t-elle, le visage déterminé._ La Goutte Voyageuse_!

Elle bondit dans la jungle, déclenchant son _Kaiten-Tsuuga._ Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas au premier obstacle rencontré. Au contraire, densifiant encore plus son chakra en une sorte de liquide poisseux, elle se mit à rebondir sur les troncs, les branches ou sur un serpent malchanceux, semant d'énormes cratères et des morceaux de lianes déchiquetées dans le sillage de la sphère énergétique qui l'entourait.

Elle atterrit dans un vacarme dantesque à côté de Naruto, faisant fuir la sangsue géante qui s'apprêtait à en faire son en-cas de minuit. Le blondin imprévisible paraissait inconscient.

_Ou pire_, pensa-t-elle sinistrement.

"Naruto! dit-elle d'un ton pressant en le secouant par les épaules. NARUTO!!

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..."

_-_C'est... Pas... Possible!!

-Nyééé? 'Jour Hinata chérie. C'est déjà le matin?

-Je... Je vais... Te... tuer ESPÊCE **D'AHURI**!!"

**SBAM!!!**

-Mais pourquoiiiiii?"

* * *

"_Punch No Jutsu_! _Rising Sun_!

**VLAN!**

D'un uppercut du gauche à la base du menton, Sakura se débarrassa proprement d'un des deux serpents qui l'assaillaient. Elle se retourna vivement et esquiva aisément la mâchoire reptilienne qui lui aurait arraché la jambe si elle avait atteint son but. Levant haut son pied droit et concentrant en lui son chakra, elle l'abattit avec force sur les sinus du boa gigantesque.

-_Kick No Jutsu_! _Falling Moon_!

**CRACK!!**

Les yeux du serpent se révulsèrent alors que sa boîte crânienne se fêlait sur toute sa longueur. Il devint tout flasque et tomba dans le marais. Assez contente d'elle, Sakura s'essuya symboliquement les mains.

-Dis moi, c'est pour te donner confiance en toi que tu donnes des noms aussi cucu-la-praline à tes attaques ou c'est un truc typiquement féminin?

Elle leva la tête et aperçut Gaara qui était adossé au tronc de l'arbre, quelques mètres plus haut. Sa hallebarde de sable était assombrie par endroits, preuve que le Kazekage n'avait pas été oisif pendant sa chute. Sakura passa sa main dans ses cheveux "l'Oréal-Style" et lâcha, extatique:

-C'est pour impressionner Sasuke quand je le reverrai! Il ne pourra alors pas faire autrement que de me remarquer à ce moment!

Gaara fixa des yeux Sakura, rigoureusement certain que si elle prenait l'air aussi évaporée, c'était pour s'empêcher de fondre en larmes à la simple mention du nom de Sasuke.

Un bruissement de feuilles attira leur attention vers la gauche. Shikamaru et Temari déboulèrent, l'un juché sur un corbeau de belle taille, l'autre sur son éventail. Quelques instants plus tard, Hinata et Naruto atterrirent non loin. Naruto avait une sale gueule, comme s'il venait de se prendre la correction du siècle.

-On est au complet. Une bonne chose, nota Gaara de sa voix atone.

-Ouaip ! renchérit Shikamaru en faisant disparaître son étrange monture. Sakura, on a une blessée légère ici. Fracture non ouverte du tibia, je pense.

-Je m'en charge, assura Sakura d'un ton compétent. Naruto, tu as une mine affreuse. Tu ne veux pas que je m'en charge?

-Non, non, fa va aller, merfi. F'est l'affaire de quelques veures.

-C'est toi qui vois. Quelqu'un sait où l'on est, là?

-Non.

-Non.

-Aucune idée.

-Ve fais pas.

-Ouaip.

-Shikamaru, tu as dit quelque chose?

-Regardez par là," murmura-t-il en montrant du doigt un Tunnel en pierre camouflé entre deux racines gigantesques. A l'entrée du Tunnel était inscrite le _Kanji_ "Vipère".

_On a trouvé la tanière du serpent. Reste à récupérer ce que l'on veut en évitant les morsures..._


	21. Les Piêges de la Maison du Sannin Déchu

**Les Pièges de la Maison du Sannin Déchu**

"_**Comment ça, les plans ont été changés**_ ?

-Je viens de recevoir des ordres très clairs de nos supérieurs, Shenzan. Il n'y a pas de récriminations qui tiennent.

-**Là je ne suis plus votre logique**,** Jutabe-domo**.** Le plan consistait à les attaquer uniquement lorsqu'ils auraient récupéré Sasuke**,** pas de leur tomber sur le dos à peine entrés dans le domaine d'Orochimaru**.

-Je ne vous demande pas de suivre une quelconque logique, Tanta, mais de suivre les ORDRES! Vous comprenez? Ou vous avez trop de neurones focalisés sur vos joujoux articulés débiles?

-_Il faut donc qu'on tue ces gosses_ ?

-Exact, Wakihe. Il y en a au moins une ici qui suit, ça fait plaisir. Et le plus vite possible, sinon nous auront en plus à combattre les sous-fifres d'Orochimaru. Plus la peine de maintenir votre Genjutsu, on a plus le temps. Vérifiez votre équipement, on part d'ici une dizaine de minutes maximum. Bougez vous! On a une bande de gamins pleurnichards à nettoyer. Et rappelez vous, je veux le morveux qui contient Kyubi vivant!!"

* * *

"Atchaaa! Atchaaaa!

- Un problème, Naruto? demanda Gaara.

-Tu n'as pas pris froid j'espère? S'inquiéta Hinata en se rapprochant de lui.

-Pas de problème, soupira Sakura. Selon un vieux proverbe, les imbéciles ne tombent jamais malades !

-Sakuraaaaa, c'est pas sympa ce que tu diiiiis! Gémit Naruto.

-Et un autre proverbe dit que si tu éternue, c'est que l'on parle de toi, remarqua Shikamaru.

-Et même que si tu tousses deux fois, c'est qu'on parle de toi en mal, précisa Temari.

-Bon, c'est fini de faire l'équipe des dictons et phrases philosophiques du jour?"

L'équipe s'était engagée précautionneusement dans le boyau souterrain menant dans les souterrains de la demeure d'Orochimaru. Le décor, sinistre à souhait, était rendu encore plus lugubre par l'éclairage verdâtre quasi inexistant prodigué par quelques amas de champignons phosphorescents. Depuis près d'une demi-heure, ils marchaient le long de ce tunnel qui ne semblait pas devoir un jour s'arrêter. Apparemment assez ancien, le souterrain avait les parois couvertes de racines, de moisissures et de diverses végétations visqueuses à souhait.

"En tout cas, ce n'est pas un passage très utilisé, réfléchissait à voix haute Shikamaru. Hinata, tu peux utiliser ton Byakugan -sans forcer- pour confirmer?

La jeune femme acquiesça et se concentra quelques secondes.

- _Byakugan_ !!

L'équipe fit silence tandis qu'Hinata, tout en marchant, inspectait les environs.

-Je vois, murmura-t-elle. Tu avais raison, Shikamaru. On n'a pas pris ce passage depuis plus d'un an, au moins. En tout cas pas des personnes humaines.

-Comment ça? demanda Naruto, toujours aussi dégourdi.

-Il y a quelques traces dans ce tunnel, mais elles sont laissées par des choses qui rampent, pas par des cibles bipèdes, ou même quadrupèdes. De toutes façons, elles sont juste assez grandes pour occuper tout l'espace praticable.

-Génial, râla Temari. Si ça se trouve, au prochain tournant, on va tomber nez à nez avec le grand frère des charmantes bébêtes qu'on a croisées dans le marais.

-Possible, admit Hinata. Il faut quand même que je vous dise: il n'y a que des traces qui vont vers l'extérieur de ce tunnel, et aucune qui rentrent.

- Ce boyau sert donc peut-être de sortie pour les animaux de compagnie d'Orochimaru, nota Shikamaru. Comme ça m'étonnerait qu'ils sachent ouvrir les portes, on a donc peu de chances de tomber sur une issue verrouillée."

* * *

Au bout de quelques temps, ils atteignirent une sorte de grande salle circulaire d'où partait de multiples tunnels. L'un d'eux s'avéra déboucher sur une partie "plus habitée", selon Hinata. C'est à dire que les murs étaient mieux entretenus, et que de temps à autres une porte rompait la monotonie du couloir éclairé par des vasques contenant une matière luminescente. Voyant que les portes devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, les six ninjas se résolurent à en explorer quelques unes. Naruto et Gaara s'en chargèrent, mais revinrent assez vite, refusèrent de parler de ce qu'ils y avaient vus et s'opposèrent catégoriquement à ce que les filles entrent. Naruto semblait être sur le point de vomir et même Gaara avait l'air légèrement mal à l'aise.

"Ce type, Orochimaru, a des distractions plutôt... Exotiques, finit-il par répondre aux questions pressantes de Shikamaru.

-C'est un taré, ouais, cracha Naruto d'une voix faible, le teint quelque peu verdâtre. Dépêchons nous d'aller récupérer Sasuke, avant que ce malade ne lui fasse subir les perversions qu'on a vu.

-Quelles perversions? demanda Temari, l'air intéressée (**si, si, je vous jure**).

-Eh bien Orochimaru est obsédé par la vie éternelle, et il semble en chercher la source dans le corps humain, fit calmement Gaara. Quand j'y repense, c'est fou les choses qu'il est arrivé à faire à partir d'intestins, tout de même...

- Ca suffira comme ça, merci, pas besoin de détails", coupa très vite Shikamaru.

Le couloir les mena dans une suite complexe de salles toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Cependant, aucune ne semblait avoir été utilisée récemment.

"Je pense que l'on se trouve dans l'aile désaffectée dont parlait le rouleau qu'on a pris aux types de l'Akatsuki, dit pensivement Hinata. Mais on se rapproche des quartiers habitables. Il nous reste encore une salle à franchir, et ce sera bon.

-Une salle? Tu sais laquelle?

-Je n'en suis pas sûre. Le plan n'est pas très précis, mais il y a marqué "Chambre du Mental". Selon le texte, elle n'est plus utilisée par Orochimaru depuis longtemps, et a même été condamnée. C'est bon pour nous, personne ne s'attendra à nous voir arriver par là!

-Faisons gaffe tout de même, grogna Naruto. Si ce dégénéré a cessé de venir dans cette salle, y'a bien une raison."

Ils entrèrent dans une vaste chambre en forme de demie sphère, aux murs couverts de symboles étranges. Une épaisse couche de poussière étouffait tous les sons. Mais elle irrita aussi le petit nez sensible de Sakura, qui fut prise d'une quinte de toux à tout casser. Ce faisant, elle souleva un énorme nuage de poussière, qui envahit rapidement la salle, rendant toute visibilité quasiment nulle.

Naruto dérapa sur le sol et fut séparé du groupe. Les yeux rouges, il tenta de s'y retrouver, mais lui aussi se mit à tousser comme un fou. Quand il se fut calmé, il n'avait plus aucun de ses compagnons en vue.

Il se mit à tourner en rond, recherchant désespérément une forme familière. Au bout de quelques minutes, il repéra enfin une silhouette, un peu plus loin. Il se précipita vers elle, et aperçut...

Rock Lee.

"Gros-Sourcils? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

D'autres formes émergèrent du nuage irritant. Naruto reconnut coup sur coup Chôji, Kiba, Neji, Shino, et même Konohamaru. Il s'apprêta à les saluer lorsque quelque chose le stoppa net.

Konohamaru tremblait littéralement de terreur. Il était accroché à Chôji comme si sa vie en dépendait, geignant lamentablement. Ce dernier avait un rictus de dégoût qui déformait son visage d'habitude si avenant. Neji avait ses Byakugans activés, l'air prêt au combat. Kiba et Akamaru avaient les crocs découverts, et serraient convulsivement leurs poings griffus. Lee avait dégainé son épée et en menaçait Naruto, le visage fermé. Même Shino dont on ne voyait même pas les yeux semblait révulsé par la simple présence de Naruto.

-Les... Les amis? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Amis? Cracha dédaigneusement Neji. On n'est pas tes amis, sale monstre.

_Quoi_?

-Quand je pense que j'ai fait mes classes assis deux rangs derrière celui qui portait une infection telle que Kyubi en lui! Rauqua Chôji.

-Mais... Mais je... Naruto balbutia quelques mots dénués de sens, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Ne reviens plus jamais nous souiller, ordure! Erreur de la Nature! Aboya Kiba.

-Tu ne peux rien y changer, démon, lâcha implacablement Lee. C'est dans ta chair que se trouve ton péché!"

Du coin de l'oeil, Naruto repéra également d'autres visages connus, Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraya, Tsunade, Asuma, Gaï... Tous avaient le même air dégoûté. Un peu plus loin, Ino, Sakura et Tenten hurlaient de peur. Derrière elles, Hinata pleurait de désespoir, les yeux rivés sur les tatouages de ses bras.

Minute, c'était pas possible! Une autre Hinata venait de surgir derrière lui et le tirait par la manche! Une autre Sakura se plaça devant lui, leva deux doigts et...

Tout s'évanouit.

"Un Genjutsu de haut niveau, hum? disait Hinata.

-Ouaip. Qui extrait tes peurs de ton subconscient pour mieux te piéger. Le plus impressionnant, c'est que le seul fait de voir ces symboles déclenche le sort. Du grand art.

Un peu plus loin, Temari, Shikamaru et Gaara reprenaient leurs esprits.

-Heureusement qu'on a pu y mettre fin rapidement. Qui sait ce que ça aurait peu avoir comme autre conséquences!!"

A ce moment, le plafond se fendilla d'un coup, en un claquement sec. Encore engourdis par le genjutsus, les ninjas de Konoha et de Suna plongèrent à l'abri. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une ouverture béante fut pratiquée dans la roche et quatre silhouettes dans des manteaux noirs sautèrent dans la salle.

_Merde. Ils nous ont rattrapés._


	22. L'équipe se scinde

**Bon, alors quelques petites choses avant que vous ne lisiez ce nouveau chapitre d'Aigle Renard Vipère. Des excuses pour avoir mis si longtemps à poster la suite. Je sais que j'ai l'habitude d'être un chouia plus rapide, mais y'en a qui déménagent, alors forcément le rythme en prend un coup. Et surtout on arrive à un point crucial de l'histoire et j'essaie de ne pas tout gâcher par trop de précipitation.**

**Bon, maintenant, place à l'action!**

**

* * *

**

**L'équipe se scinde**

« Alors comme ça, Shikamaru, te voila devenu Jônin !

Asuma et Shikamaru se tenaient assis sur la terrasse de la maison du clan Nara, et jouaient au Shogi. Shikamaru venait de recevoir sa promotion, et avait préféré venir se réfugier là en compagnie de son mentor, échappant ainsi à la ribambelle de félicitations qui le mettaient mal à l'aise.

-Eh ouais, marmonna le brun en étudiant la position des pièces de son adversaire. J'en suis d'ailleurs le premier surpris. Je ne pensai pas que notre Hokage serait assez insensée pour commettre deux fois de suite la même erreur : me promouvoir au rang supérieur !

-Moi, je ne suis pas étonné, nota Asuma en regardant calmement Shikamaru lui prendre une pièce primordiale pour sa stratégie. Tu as toutes les qualités d'un leader, et des capacités dignes de l'élite.

Asuma prit une bouffée de la cigarette qu'il s'était allumé quelques instants plus tôt et fixa son ancien élève dans les yeux.

-C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. Ce rang de Jônin n'est pas une simple promotion. Ce n'est pas non plus une distinction, la marque comme quoi tu appartiens bien au groupe des ninjas d'exception. C'est à la fois un fardeau et une félicité. Le fait d'être Jônin ne te mettra pas systématiquement au premier rang. Il est possible que tu sois placé à tout moment sous les ordres d'un moins gradé que toi, et tu n'auras plus qu'à obéir. Être Jônin, ce n'est pas commander. Ça, c'est être Chûnnin, le grade de capitaine. Jônin, c'est l'élite, mais l'élite sachant se mettre au second plan. Dans un groupe où un Jônin est présent, son premier rôle n'est pas d'être le chef. Il peut avoir à occuper ce poste, mais c'est plus une gêne pour lui. Son rôle, TON rôle, c'est de protéger. D'avoir les yeux les mieux ouverts, les gestes les plus rapides, les attaques les plus efficaces, les réactions les plus adaptées, la voix qui porte le plus loin. Pas pour se pavaner et faire l'intéressant, mais parce qu'il n'y a que comme ça qu'il protégera au mieux ses compagnons. De plus, ne t'attends pas à des félicitations continuelles pour tes actions. L'équipe sera félicitée, mais toi tu auras juste fait ton boulot, et il n'y aura rien d'extraordinaire à cela. En somme, tu seras responsable de la sécurité de tous, mais dans l'ombre. C'est plutôt dans tes cordes, ça, non ? Conclut Asuma en souriant.

-Mouais. On se croirait dans un vieux film de Kung-fu, où le maître fait son topo philosophique à son disciple qui va devenir l'ultime guerrier de la dynastie machin-chouette.

-C'est ça, petit scarabée ! S'esclaffa Asuma.

-Ha, ha, ha. Echec et mat, au passage. »

* * *

« Ils nous ont rattrapés ! 

-Merde, par où y a-t-il une issue ?

-J'y vois rien, avec cette fumée ! »

Shikamaru se sentait étrangement calme, malgré le fait que quatre ninjas membres de l'Akatsuki particulièrement retors et puissants venaient de les coincer dans une salle sans issue, alors que la plupart de ses amis étaient sous l'emprise d'un Genjustsu particulièrement puissant. Il voyait ses amis rassembler à grand-peine leurs esprits, crier, sortir leurs armes, et ne comprenait pas leur agitation.

_Tu seras responsable de la sécurité de tous._

Shikamaru se redressa comme dans un rêve et se dirigea vers ses compagnons. En un déferlement d'énergie, les quatre ennemis composèrent des jutsus de façon simultanée.

_Tu devras avoir les yeux les mieux ouverts._

Shikamaru tira violemment Sakura en arrière, empêchant qu'un kunai qu'elle n'avait pas vu ne la blesse à l'épaule.

_Les gestes les plus rapides._

Poussant la jeune fille aux cheveux roses à l'abri, il bondit sur le mur et commença à courir sur sa surface, esquivant une rafale de projectiles tranchants qui tracèrent une ligne en pointillés derrière lui. A peine revenu sur le sol, Shikamaru remit sur ses pieds une Temari encore sous l'emprise du Genjustsu et joignit ses mains.

_Les attaques les plus efficaces._

« _Kagenui no Jutsu_ ! » Une douzaine de piques d'ombres jaillirent de derrière lui et transpercèrent un essaim de petites plantes carnivores qui se préparait à attaquer la jeune Kunoichi du sable en difficulté.

_Les réactions les plus adaptées._

D'un coup d'œil, Shikamaru prit la mesure de l'ensemble du décor. Dégainant une série de kunais auxquels étaient attachés des parchemins explosifs, il les envoya dans des points bien précis du plafond, causant un éboulement partiel qui non seulement replongea la pièce dans la poussière, mais créa en même temps un authentique escalier rocheux.

_La voix qui porte le plus._

« EQUIPE DE RECUPERATION DE SASUKE UCHIWA ! EVACUATION ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Shikamaru entraîna Temari vers la sortie où ils furent rejoints par les quatre autres membres de l'expédition. Il désigna d'un bref signe de tête l'extérieur et les six ninjas se volatilisèrent.

* * *

« Quelle est notre direction ? Cria Temari au bout de quelques minutes de fuite éperdue. 

-Peu importe, tant que c'est loin d'ici et près de la cachette de Sasuke, répondit Shikamaru. Hinata, la position de nos ennemis !

-Ils viennent de sortir du trou. La kunoichi vient de retrouver notre trace. Ils se lancent à notre poursuite.

-On est mal, on est mal, on est très très très mal ! Gémit Sakura.

-Bordel ! Grinça Naruto. On touchait au but !

-T'inquiète, fit Shikamaru. La mission n'est pas encore fichue. Tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle réussisse, c'est que toi et Sakura arriviez devant Sasuke et tentiez de le convaincre. Avec une autre bijuu, le Kazekage et une jônin, votre sécurité devrait être assurée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies encore de dire ? dit Gaara.

Sans répondre, Shikamaru attrapa la branche sur laquelle il venait de se poser, fit un tour complet autour d'elle et se retourna.

_Tu devras protéger tout le monde._

-Je devrai les retenir assez longtemps et faire assez de bazar pour vous assurer une relative tranquillité. Mais ne traînez pas trop ou ça n'aura servi à rien.

-Shikamaru… murmura Sakura.

-Ok, Shika ! On compte sur toi ! Cria Naruto. Donne toi à fond !

-Tu vas te taire, toi ? Maugréa Shikamaru en s'accroupissant sur sa branche. Un léger bruit le fit se retourner : Temari venait d'atterrir juste à côté de lui.

-Que…Qu'est-ce que ?

-Eh ben, alors, pleurnichard, tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser jouer les héros ? Tu serais même pas efficace contre un genin, alors…

-Temari ! Intervint Gaara. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Ramène toi tout de suite !!

-Pars devant, Gaara. On vous rejoint plus tard.

-Dis pas de conneries ! C'est un ordre de ton Kazekage, alors obéis !

_Dingue. Gaara qui perd son calme, ça fait bizarre…_ Se dit Shikamaru.

-Ça commence à bien faire, Gaara ! répliqua d'un ton acerbe Temari. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, et tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner ! Disparais, tu mets en danger la réussite de la mission !

Marmonnant un juron, Gaara se détourna et entreprit de rattraper les autres.

-Bon. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda Temari d'un ton badin à Shikamaru.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je suppose que «Pouce», ça ne compte pas, hein ?

-Désolée, mon gars, mais t'as quitté la maternelle depuis un petit bout de temps !

-C'est ce qui me semblait aussi… »

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura et Gaara n'avaient pas quitté leurs deux compagnons depuis une quinzaine de minutes qu'une série de déflagrations et de craquements titanesques se firent entendre. 

« Ils ont établi le contact, annonça Hinata de la voix froide qu'elle prenait quand la situation devenait grave. Shikamaru et Temari ont réussi à leurrer l'ennemi et à lui faire perdre du temps, mais ils ont été séparés… Je ne peux pas en dire plus.

-Merde ! Pourvu qu'il ne leur arrive rien !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons envisager le cas de figure où des ennemis auraient réussis à passer outre nos alliés, ajouta Gaara. L'un de nous devrait encore se mettre en embuscade.

-Je m'en charge, annonça Sakura.

-QUOI ? Mais c'est débile ! Sans toi, je n'aurai que peu de chances de convaincre Sasuke ! glapit Naruto.

-Tu te trompes, corrigea un peu tristement Sakura. J'ai déjà essayé de le convaincre, il y a longtemps. Il ne m'a même pas écoutée. Ce n'est pas mes sentiments qui l'amèneront à changer. Vous allez devoir être forts, plus forts que lui, pour le ramener. Allez-y tous ensemble ! Et récupérez-le ! Moi, je suis spécialiste du Genjutsu et des soins. Je pourrai piéger nos adversaires et aider nos amis ! Cria-t-elle en s'arrêtant sur la cime d'un arbre.

-Comme tu veux, Sakura-chan ! Mais toi aussi fais attention ! »

Continuant leur progression, les trois Jinchuurukis passèrent la muraille intérieure de la forteresse d'Orochimaru, indifférent aux multiples cris d'alarmes venant de partout. Naruto dégaina sinistrement _Dent-de-Renard_.

_« Bande de salauds… Rendez-moi mon Frère ! »_


	23. Les démons te conduiront

**Les Démons te conduiront**

« Aleeeeeerte ! Trois intrus ont pénétré la cour secondaire ! Envoyez des renforts les intercepter avant qu'ils ne parviennent à l'intérieur ! Exécution ! »

Indifférents aux cris d'alarme se répandant un peu partout, trois silhouettes filaient en ligne droite vers l'entrée du palais d'Orochimaru, semant la mort et la destruction sur leur chemin.

L'un deux était un jeune homme au teint malade et à l'expression figée, portant une sorte de gourde dans son dos et arborant un tatouage du Kanji « Amour » sur sa tempe gauche. Il était environné par un nuage opaque tourbillonnant dont il se servait pour repousser ses ennemis.

La deuxième silhouette était celle d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs bleutés, elle aussi tatouée : des motifs sinueux, presque liquides couraient le long de son visage et ses bras. Tout en courant, elle fouillait les environs de ses grands yeux blancs dépourvus de pupilles, semblable à un oiseau de proie recherchant sa cible.

Le troisième ninja portait des vêtements noirs et orange, sa tignasse blonde ébouriffée flottait au rythme de sa course. Il avait des cicatrices sur les joues et ses yeux brillaient d'un feu indomptable.

Avec un ensemble parfait, Gaara, Hinata et Naruto atterrirent au beau milieu d'une esplanade d'où partait un escalier qui devait vraisemblablement mener à la section du palais réservée à Orochimaru. Sur l'escalier, une véritable armée de ninjas du Son les attendait de pied ferme, avec au premier rang une vingtaine de ninjas assis en tailleur devant des parchemins et psalmodiant à mi-voix.

Naruto fit un pas en avant. Une main le saisit par l'épaule : celle de Gaara.

« Du calme, Naruto. Ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie. Tu auras besoin des deux pour récupérer Sasuke Uchiwa. Hinata, peux-tu nous faire un état de la situation ?

Hinata se concentra quelques instants.

-Ils se sont bien protégés. De plus, la cour tout entière est minée. Dès que nous passerons à l'action, nous serons repoussés par le jutsu qu'ils ont activé et rejetés sur l'explosion devenue imminente. Après quoi ceux qui nous poursuivent viendront nous finir, je suppose.

-Un plan bien ficelé. Sauf que ces abrutis ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaire… Hinata ?

-Oui, Naruto ?

-Où en es-tu dans ta maîtrise de la puissance d'Horu ?

-J'en suis à la libération des tatouages des membres. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à libérer mes ailes.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, on va avoir besoin de ta vitesse. Peux-tu libérer plus de puissance ? Gaara, il faut que tu gênes la vision de nos ennemis, en vitesse !

-_Nimpô_ ! _L'écran de Sable_ ! Murmura Gaara après avoir esquissé quelques gestes des mains.

Un fort vent se leva et souleva un nuage de sable, baignant toute la zone dans un épais brouillard empêchant toute vision nette à plus de deux mètres. Naruto vit Hinata joindre ses mains et fermer les yeux.

_Allons-y pour les tatouages du Visage_, se dit la jeune Hyugaa en se concentrant. _HAAAAAAH !_

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle libérait la puissance d'Horu, Hinata sentit ses cheveux pousser et changer de couleur, devenant Bleus azur, alors que ses yeux devenaient deux saphirs étincelants. Alors que ses sens devenaient si précis qu'elle était presque submergée par cet afflux d'informations, Hinata ne relâcha pas son effort et focalisa ses pensées sur les lignes bleues qui striaient son bras.

_Les membres à présent !_

Les tatouages semblèrent s'animer alors que la structure musculaire et osseuse d'Hinata se modifiait. Ecartant lentement les bras, la jinchuuriki d'Horu releva ses yeux omniscients vers la meute de ninja du son. Concentrant son chakra dans ses mains, elle était en train d'amasser une quantité considérable d'énergie brute dans ses paumes.

-Je vais leur donner un avant goût de la puissance des démons, et briser leur défense. Ce sera à vous de jouer, murmura-t-elle en s'accroupissant.

Naruto et Gaara acquiescèrent et se reculèrent légèrement. D'une brusque détente des jambes, Hinata sauta sur la paroi située derrière elle. Les bras figés dans une posture compliquée, elle rassembla son énergie pour l'assaut.

-C'est le moment de prouver que la Sôke est bien la famille dominante de Konoha !

Toujours accroupie, Hinata fouilla du regard la barrière protectrice que les ninjas du Son avaient dressée.

_La barrière en elle-même est puissante, mais ses invocateurs ne sont pas habitués à la maintenir en harmonie. Leurs flux de chakra se perturbent les uns les autres, créant de multiples points faibles… Il me faut juste trouver le bon._

-Hinata, les autres se ramènent !

_Je l'ai !_

Libérant d'un coup la pression, Hinata se catapulta en avant et traversa l'esplanade. Les défenseurs s'attendant à une explosion massive furent très déçus.

-Laisse moi deviner, dit Gaara à l'oreille de Naruto. Elle ne touche même pas le sol, hum ?

-Tout juste ! La quantité de chakra donnée par Horu, son acuité visuelle et sa vitesse permettent à Hinata de progresser en frappant l'air. D'où son accélération démentielle et le non déclenchement des pièges, confirma Naruto avec un sourire ravi.

-_Juiken ! La double déferlante du Hakke !_

Utilisant sa vitesse, Hinata se projeta contre la barrière d'énergie, et claqua brutalement ses mains devant. Le chakra contenu dans ses paumes se libéra sous forme de deux ondes croisées qui cisaillèrent littéralement la barrière. Sans faire de pause, Hinata enchaîna les signes de mains en regardant fixement la déferlante de chakra qu'elle venait de lâcher sur ses ennemis.

-_Suiton ! Liquéfaction du chakra !_

La croix qu'elle avait libérée changea brusquement de couleur et de composition, et arrosa les ninjas sidérés comme une pluie mortelle, car ceux qui étaient touchés par les gouttes d'énergie liquide étaient projetés comme par l'effet d'une explosion et ne se relevaient pas

-Allez-y, les garçons !

Naruto et Gaara ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Comme il n'y avait plus de ninjas en face pour leur tirer dessus, ils coururent le long des murs pour rejoindre Hinata. Ils étaient à peine arrivés que leurs poursuivants déboulèrent dans la cour.

Dans un ensemble parfait, les trois se redressèrent et composèrent des signes de mains.

-_Suiton _! _Le dragon aqueux_ !

-_Dôton_ ! _Le dragon de sable_ !

-_Fûuton_ !_ Le dragon tornade _!

En face des ninjas d'Oto qui n'osaient pas s'aventurer sur les dalles minées se dressèrent trois figures reptiliennes entremêlées, composées respectivement d'eau, de sable et de tourbillons de vent. Naruto et Hinata sourirent et firent un clin d'oeil à Gaara. Les trois jinchuurikis s'écrièrent à l'unisson, tandis que les trois monstres fondaient sur la troupe pétrifiée d'horreur :

_- Technique tri-élémentale_ ! _SanRyu-Rendan_ ! (Furie des Trois Dragons) »

Dans un vacarme de fin du monde (car l'attaque avait déclenché les mines cachées) la cour intérieure du palais d'Orochimaru fut dévastée par ce qui semblait être un raz-de-marée, une tornade et une tempête de sable combinés. Tournant le dos à la scène de désolation qu'ils venaient de créer, Hinata, Naruto et Gaara pénétrèrent dans la demeure d'Orochimaru.

* * *

« Sasuke-kun… »

Un rai de lumière perça la pénombre dans laquelle la chambre était plongée. Son occupant se retourna vers l'homme à lunettes qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Que me veux-tu ? L'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus rien à faire en ma présence.

Sans se formaliser du ton froid et à la limite agressif de son interlocuteur, Kabuto eut un petit sourire et entra dans la pièce vide aux murs entièrement nus.

-Je veux juste te signaler que certaines de tes connaissances sont soit très obtuses, soit très persistantes. Nous avons trois intrus qui viennent de forcer les portes du palais, et je doute que ce soit pour demander leur chemin.

-Cela ne me concerne en rien. Orochimaru a ses propres ninjas, qu'ils se débrouillent.

-Il semblerait que ces ninjas soient quelques peu surclassés par nos visiteurs. Et puis, nos invités ont fait un long chemin, depuis Konoha, pour venir te saluer… Ce serait la moindre des politesses que d'aller leur faire un petit bonjour, non ?

-Konoha…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais et au visage impavide qui était étendu sur un lit de camp se redressa et s'assit.

-Décris-moi un peu ces intrus, ordonna-t-il au bras droit d'Orochimaru qui était adossé au mur.

-L'un deux est le Cinquième Kazekage de Suna. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, avec des cernes. A ce qu'il paraît, il se ballade avec une grosse gourde en terre cuite sur son dos. Il y a aussi une kunoichi aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux blancs, avec le visage recouvert de dessins bleus. Il semblerait qu'elle soit membre de la famille Hyugaa.

-Pitoyables. Et le dernier, à quoi ressemble-t-il ?

-Oh, tu le connais bien. Un éternel excité, aux cheveux blonds, avec le visage strié…

-Naruto…

Kabuto remit ses lunettes en haut de son nez et attendit avec un intérêt non dissimulé une réaction de la part de Sasuke Uchiwa. L'ex-membre de l'équipe 7 se leva tout à fait et attrapa l'immense katana qui était appuyé contre la tête de son lit. Il sortit de la pièce, le visage de marbre.

-Décidément… On dirait bien que les derniers liens ont été coupés », murmura Kabuto en lui emboîtant le pas avec un haussement d'épaule fataliste.

Marchant d'un pas sûr dans le labyrinthe souterrain, Sasuke entendit des bruits d'explosions devenir de plus en plus forts alors qu'il se rapprochait du palais. Il se dirigea vers le grand escalier qui permettait de sortir des souterrains en tournant autour d'un puit sans fond, le cœur du palais d'Orochimaru, et passa dans sa ceinture le fourreau de son katana.

_Naruto… Faudra-t-il que je te tue pour que tu me laisses mener la route que j'ai choisie ?_


	24. Evil may cry

**Evil May Cry**

Sakura sortit de sa rêverie en entendant des bruits de discussions animées s'approcher d'elle. Naruto, Hinata et Gaara étaient partis depuis une dizaine de minutes à peine, mais la jeune Kunoichi avait eu le temps de «préparer» la clairière où elle s'était postée, à l'aide de pas mal de parchemins explosifs, plus quelques petites spécialités que lui avaient enseigné son maître, la terrible Tsunade.

_Ça ne me dit rien de bon d'avoir déjà des clients. Ou bien cela veut dire que Shikamaru et Temari ont balayé nos poursuivants, ce qui me paraît peu probable, ou bien c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit…_

Préférant se préparer au pire, Sakura alla se poster dans un arbre de l'autre côté de la clairière, qui avait l'avantage d'être creux juste à l'endroit séparant le tronc de la masse du feuillage : un point d'observation idéal, offrant assez de couvert pour être en relative sécurité, mais en même temps assez facile d'accès pour permettre une évacuation –ou une attaque- sans perdre de temps.

_Shikamaru n'aurait pas trouvé mieux…_

Cette pensée lui rappela que le meilleur stratège -mais aussi le ninja le plus râleur de Konoha- avait été laissé en arrière avec pour seule équipière la ninja du sable qu'il avait affronté lors de son examen chuunin.

_Connaissant leurs caractères respectifs, j'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas entre-tués avant même que l'ennemi ne les rattrape…_

Les bruits de voix de plus en plus proches la rappelèrent à la situation présente. Se camouflant de son mieux, Sakura attendit la suite des évènements.

La conversation semblait être une dispute. Sakura décida de ne pas employer tout de suite ses pièges : pour ce qu'elle en savait, ça pouvait être Shikamaru et Temari.

Elle fut hélas vite détrompée : les deux voix en approche étaient celles de deux hommes. Déjà, elle pouvait apercevoir deux taches noires en mouvement au travers des arbres. Sakura se mordit la lèvre, priant intérieurement pour que ses deux coéquipiers ne se soient pas fait tuer.

Observant plus attentivement, elle reconnut le leader du groupe de l'Akatsuki aux cheveux gris, et l'homme malingre qu'Hinata et Naruto avaient déjà rencontré quelques années plus tôt. Les deux hommes semblaient se quereller violemment. A la grande surprise de Sakura, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement d'avancer, atterrirent sur le sol et continuèrent de plus belle à se crier dessus. L'élève du Cinquième Hokage s'approcha en douceur afin d'en apprendre plus.

« En voilà assez, Shenzan ! C'est la dernière fois que vous discuterez mes ordres ! Criait le ninja venu du village caché de la Pierre.

- Je n'y peux rien, moi, s'ils sont contre toute logique !

-Ecoutez bien, Shenzan, grommela Rokar Jutabe en le saisissant par le devant de son manteau, ouvrez grand vos esgourdes parce que je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. Nos supérieurs m'ont mandaté exprès dans votre unité pour vous inculquer l'obéissance et le respect des consignes. Vous en avez trop fait à votre tête, ces dernières années. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir été choisi pour épauler Itachi-sama et Kizame-sama vous est monté à la tête, je n'en sais rien, et je m'en contrefiche. Tout ce qui est importe est ceci, Shenzan : vous et votre équipe êtes inutiles tant que vous refusez de vous plier aux instructions. Il faut un certain degré de compétences pour intégrer notre organisation, mais ça ne suffit pas si vous jouez cavalier seul. Vous et vos copains avez fait les mariolles sans tenir compte des objectifs des missions qui vous étaient confiées, risquant parfois de les faire capoter !

-C'est vous qui dites ça ! Riposta Filno Shenzan en arrachant d'un geste sec la main de son supérieur. Alors pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous perdez votre temps à étriper tout ce qui se dresse sur votre route, ami ou ennemi, et pourquoi vous avez divisé nos forces alors que nous sommes en terrain clairement hostile ? Quand nous sommes tombé dans l'embuscade alors que nous poursuivions nos cibles, vous avez envoyé Wakihe et Tanta sans même prendre la peine de reconnaître le terrain ! Si ça se trouve vous les avez envoyés dans un piège tendu par les ninjas d'Oto !

-Notre mission passe avant tout. Si vos hommes ne sont pas capables de survivre, au moins auront-ils gagné quelques minutes pour nous permettre d'attraper Kyubi, à défaut de détourner son attention.

-Attendez… Dites moi que je rêve ! Vous les auriez sacrifiés exprès ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ce ne sont que des hommes de main, admis seulement parce que vous aviez insisté pour les prendre avec vous !

-Je ne vais pas vous laisser envoyer mon équipe au massacre !

-Vous vous opposez à notre mission ?

-Si sa réussite doit passer par la perte de mon équipe, je préfère abandonner cent fois cette foutue chasse au Jinchuuriki !

-Bien. Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit, murmura d'un ton sans appel Jutabe. Je vais terminer moi-même la mission, et quand j'en aurai fini, votre équipe sera dissoute et vous passerez devant le conseil de discipline. Vos états de service vous aideront peut-être, mais si vous ne coopérez pas, croyez-moi, je ferai mon possible pour que vous rejoigniez votre équipe sur la liste des cibles des équipes de nettoyage. Disparaissez de ma vue à présent, allez sauver -si on peut appeler ça comme ça- vos petits copains.

-Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible, annonça après un temps de réflexion Shenzan. Je ne vais pas vous laisser tuer Silyuna et Kamisharo.

-Et comment comptez vous faire ? J'ai décidé de leur sort dès mon arrivée dans votre pitoyable unité. Dans le rapport que j'ai envoyé, j'ai démontré qu'ils sont au mieux inutiles, au pire dangereux pour nous.

-Vous parlez de _ce_ rapport-ci ? demanda Filno en tirant de sa poche une liasse de papiers. Votre pigeon était un peu patraque et n'a pas dépassé les cent mètres de vol. Désolé, la mixture que je lui ai fait boire a dù lui rester sur l'estomac.

-Vous… Avez intercepté mes communications avec nos supérieurs ?

-Hum hum. J'ai pris la liberté de demander à Wakihe d'en réécrire certains passages, histoire d'assurer nos arrières. Je voulais être bien sûr de vos projets nous concernant, et maintenant que c'est chose faite…

-Tu vas me tuer, peut-être ? Railla Jutabe en se croisant les bras. Pauvre idiot. Si tu t'en prends à ton chef d'unité, l'Akatsuki entière te sautera dessus pour t'apprendre le respect.

-Oh mais je ne comptes pas rentrer les mains vides. Je finirai cette satanée mission, et reviendrai en annonçant qu'hélas mon infortuné chef a péri au cours du combat. Ça plus les rapports on n peut plus élogieux que tu as envoyé devraient suffire à nous garantir une relative tranquillité. »

L'ex-ninja du village caché des Herbes fit un ample mouvement du bras et une volée de lianes jaillit de ses manches et ligota de haut en bas Rokar Jutabe.

-Un geste dangereux, petit jardinier… siffla ce dernier.

Il sembla se concentrer quelques secondes, et les lianes qui l'enserraient furent déchiquetées.

-Hélas pour toi, il se trouve que je m'attendais un peu à ce que tu te rebelles. J'ai donc consulté nos archives te concernant, histoire de parer au mieux tes techniques minables… Tu auras beau faire pousser tes plantes, ingurgiter tes pastilles ou doper ton organisme, tu n'arriveras jamais à me toucher.

- A cause de vos cristaux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda ironiquement Filno Shenzan en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Oh, pas la peine de faire vos grands yeux étonnés, vous ne vous attendiez quand même pas à ce que je ne prenne pas le minimum de précautions en apprenant que j'allais avoir un nouvel arrivant dans mon équipe, si ? Je sais que vous êtes à même d'utiliser une sorte de cristal si pur qu'il en est totalement transparent, et presque invisible. Manque de pot pour vous, quand le roc lutte contre l'arbre, c'est ce dernier qui l'emporte toujours… »

Il se mit en posture de combat, arrachant son manteau de l'Akatsuki, révélant une tenue de ninja du village caché des Herbes dotée de nombreuses poches bourrées de fioles et de sachets. Il prit dans une sacoche quatresenbons (aiguilles de lancer) et tendit les bras.

Rokar Jutabe esquissa quelques signes, et le sol autour de lui se déforma comme s'il était percé par de gigantesques lames.

Sakura estima plus prudent de battre en retraite.

_Très intéressant, ce petit dialogue… D'une part, je sais que Shikamaru et Temari sont sans doute encore en vie, d'autre part avec un peu de chance ces deux là vont se mettre mutuellement hors de combat. Le problème, c'est si l'un d'entre eux survit, il va débouler sur les arrières de Naruto et des autres… Je dois aller les prévenir !_

Sakura partit à vive allure à travers la forêt, tandis qu'un vacarme d'enfer indiquait que Shenzan avait décidé de s'affranchir définitivement de tout devoir hiérarchique.

* * *

_Quelques kilomètres plus loin, quelques minutes plus tôt._

« Kamisharo ! Attention à gauche !

**KRAAAAK !**

Le colosse sauta juste à temps de l'arbre avant qu'il ne soit littéralement fendu en deux par une gigantesque lame de vent.

-Silyuna ! A couvert !

Portés par le vent, une vingtaine de kunais agrémentés de parchemins explosifs firent irruption devant les deux membres de l'Akatsuki. Dans un bruit de tonnerre, la clairière où ils se trouvaient fut quasiment intégralement détruite.

-Silyuna ! Ils se combien en face ?

-Impossible de le savoir, on est beaucoup trop secoués ! Glapit la jeune femme accompagnée d'une corneille en rebondissant sur des troncs d'arbres écroulés. Il faudrait pouvoir s'arrêter au moins cinq minutes !

-On n'a pas le temps ! On se bouge ! » S'écria son équipier en se baissant pour éviter une rafale chargée de branches et de morceaux d'écorces.

* * *

Shikamaru se réceptionna en douceur sur le sol et rejoignit Temari qui l'attendait à l'autre bout de la clairière. 

« Alors, ça donne quoi ? demanda la kunoichi du sable.

-Les résultats sont satisfaisants. Nos pièges et tes techniques Fûuton ont déstabilisé nos poursuivants qui n'arrivent pas à déterminer notre nombre. Je viens de finir de poser notre chausse-trappe final. Quand ils l'auront déclenché, ce sera le moment de passer à l'action.

-Tu sais que tu remontes dans mon estime, toi ? Au début de notre mission, je me demandai sérieusement si tu serais à même de faire face à tes responsabilités… Il semblerait que ce soit le cas.

-Merci. Content de ne pas t'avoir déçue.

Shikamaru marqua une petite pause.

-Ils ont l'air plutôt forts, alors fais bien attention à toi.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, gros bébé ? C'est vraiment trop gentil de ta part.

-Disons que ta conversation finirait presque par me manquer, si tu te faisais amocher.

Un bruit sourd retentir non loin.

-Ils ont déclenché le piège de la cascade, murmura Temari. Il faut se mettre à nos postes.

-Temari ?

-Oui ?

-Si on en sort vivant, rappelle moi de réserver un séjour pour deux dans une station thermale.

-Je vois. J'y penserai. Fais gaffe à toi ! » Lança-t-elle en disparaissant dans les fourrés.

_On va essayer mais ça va être_ _dur_, se dit Shikamaru. _Surtout avec ces deux types qui ont passé sans la moindre égratignure une succession de pièges qui aurait suffi à décimer n'importe quelle armée !_

Shikamaru joignit nerveusement ses mains alors qu'un bruit d'arbre qui s'écroule se faisait entendre un peu plus loin.

_Enfin, je suppose que j'ai fait de mon mieux. Le reste est entre les mains de Naruto et d'Hinata. Pour l'heure, on va essayer de s'en sortir avec le moins de casse possible. Quelle galère !_

Deux formes bougeant rapidement atterrirent au beau milieu de la clairière.

_J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de choisir bibliothécaire comme métier._

La trentaine de parchemins explosifs dissimulés dans le sol et les arbres aux alentours se déclencha tout d'un coup, propulsant des arbres entiers dans tous les sens à une vitesse ahurissante. Shikamaru jaillit de sa cachette et avisant une forme massive se dressant devant lui composa en un éclair une succession de signes des mains.

« _Kage Harite No Jutsu_ ! » (La Claque de l'Ombre)

Le bras de Shikamaru se recouvrit d'une espèce de substance noire qui s'étendit, fila tel un bras tentaculaire vers la cible du Jônin de Konoha, l'attrapa au vol et le catapulta dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Sans perdre une seconde, Shikamaru se lança à sa suite, bondissant tel un cerf à travers les arbres centenaires.


	25. Le Démon et le Diable

**Le Démon et le Diable**

Il s'appelait Zanpako et faisait partie de la section des ninjas d'Oto no Kuni chargée d'assurer la protection du palais d'Orochimaru. Son entraînement, son équipement et ses pouvoirs étaient bien supérieurs à n'importe quel autre soudard d'Oto no Kuni. Mais rien de tout ça ne put l'aider face au trio infernal qui semait la dévastation dans la demeure même de son maître : le Kazekage de Suna et deux jinchuurukis envoyés par Konoha. Le reste de son équipe et lui-même s'étaient réfugiés dans l'antichambre menant au puit qui descendait sous le palais, droit aux quartiers d'Orochimaru, et avaient barricadé la porte, espérant que les assaillants ne parviendraient pas jusque là. Mais les explosions se faisaient de plus en plus proches, tout comme les bruits de fuite et les cris d'horreurs. Quand le silence revint, ce fut encore pire : il pouvait entendre jusqu'au bruit des pas des trois personnes s'approchant de leur position. Il fit signe à ses acolytes de préparer leurs armes et de se déployer à côté la porte. Mais quand le mur fut soufflé comme un château de cartes, son combat prit fin avant même qu'il ait pu voir la figure de ses ennemis.

* * *

« SASUKEEEEEEEEE !!!!! » 

Le cri de Naruto déchira l'air empoussiéré du champ de ruine qui avait été quelques secondes auparavant un corridor. Depuis près d'une demi-heure, il démolissait tout sur son passage, aidé par Hinata et Gaara, espérant à chaque porte défoncée découvrir le visage surpris mais ravi du dernier membre de l'équipe 7.

Peine perdue. Tous leurs efforts pour localiser Sasuke avaient jusque là été vains, et ils avaient dù se résoudre à fouiller toute la zone, bien que chaque minute passée dans le palais augmentait le risque de tomber sur des renforts ennemis. Mais quand Hinata avait repéré cette espèce de gigantesque puits, Naruto avait senti qu'ils touchaient au but.

La salle abritant l'abîme dans lequel serpentait un escalier tortueux était immense, haute de plafond mais très sombre, seulement éclairée par une ouverture dans le plafond créant un halo lumineux plongeant dans les ténèbres du puisard. Maintenant que le réceptacle de Kyuubi, celui d'Horu et l'ancien jinchuuruki de Shukaku avaient démoli une petite partie du mur, le hall semblait un peu moins lugubre, en particulier grâce à l'air frais s'engouffrant par la brèche et chassant les miasmes qui remontaient des profondeurs. Naruto alla se planter au dessus du gouffre, inspira profondément et se pencha en hurlant de toutes ses forces :

« SAAAASUUUUKEEEEEE !!

-Hinata, peux-tu jeter un coup d'œil en bas ? Demanda Gaara.

-Désolée, ça ne va pas être possible. Il y a trop de pouvoir concentré dans le sous-sol, je ne vois plus rien au-delà de quelques dizaines de mètres.

-C'est pourtant déjà une belle profondeur !

-Je sais, mais il n'y a rien, à part cet escalier en colimaçon qui descend de plus en plus loin.

-Hum. A priori, c'est notre meilleure piste, mais je ne suis pas très chaud pour que l'on se jette dans ce qui est selon toutes les apparences la tanière d'Orochimaru lui-même. Surtout avec cet ahuri qui braille comme un âne à tout va, ajouta le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges en jetant un regard en biais à Naruto qui continuait de s'égosiller.

-SASUKEEE ! OROCHIMARUUU ! KABUTOOOO !!

-Arrête ça, Naruto ! Finit par dire sèchement Gaara. Crier comme ça ne te servira à rien, à part à attirer des…

L'atmosphère sembla se glacer et se charger de l'odeur du sang. En un flash d'horreur une succession d'images morbides passa devant les yeux des trois amis. Une sorte d'aura mortelle semblait tomber goutte à goutte du plafond. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent une longue silhouette reptilienne se laisser glisser par l'ouverture jusqu'à toucher le sol. Une fois à terre, l'énorme serpent tombé du plafond ouvrit la gueule, laissant passer deux mains blanchâtres. Dans un bruit de succion écoeurant, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux fendus vers le haut sortit de la bouche du reptile.

Hinata se rapprocha de Naruto et lui prit la main, alors que le traître des Sannins venait de faire son apparition.

-Tiens donc, mais qui voilà… Naruto-kun, le nouveau Kazekage de Suna et une petite dinde sans intérêt. Que venez-vous donc faire ici ?

Gaara prit la parole :

-Nous sommes venus récupérer Sasuke Uchiwa. Laissez-le partir et nous ne ferons pas plus de dégâts.

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas le laisser partir. Il est avec moi de son plein gré. Mais dis-moi, Kazekage, tu as fait tout ce chemin pour retrouver un traître à un village qui n'est pas le tien ?

-Pas seulement. Je voulais également voir la tête de celui qui a tué mes deux prédécesseurs.

-Oh, tu me flattes… Je n'en ai tué qu'un à moi seul, l'autre a reçu le coup de grâce de Akasuna no Sasori. Mais c'est bel et bien moi qui ait « effacé » ton père…

Gaara ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux commencèrent à s'écarquiller, lui redonnant l'air halluciné qu'il avait lorsqu'il était encore possédé.

Hinata eut un sursaut et murmura à l'oreille de Naruto.

-Il… Il arrive ! Il est en train de monter l'escalier !

-Sa…Sasuke ? S'étrangla Naruto à mi-voix.

Hinata fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

-Et ce n'est pas tout. Il y a le fils adoptif de ce médecin de Konoha, avec des lunettes et une queue de cheval…

-Kabuto ?

-C'est ça ! Il vient par le couloir d'où nous sommes arrivés !

-On se fait encercler… Je ne pourrais pas convaincre Sasuke de revenir au beau milieu d'une bataille rangée ! Et M… !

Hinata lâcha la main de Naruto et se tourna vers l'ouverture qu'ils avaient pratiquée dans le mur.

-Hinata ! Fit Naruto, désemparé. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Chacun le sien.

-Pardon ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux flamboyants.

-Chacun le sien. Moi Kabuto, Gaara Orochimaru et toi Sasuke. On fera en sorte de les entraîner le plus loin possible. Ça te convient, Gaara ?

-Parfait, marmonna ce dernier d'une voix implacable.

-Alors c'est réglé.

Elle fit mine de s'éloigner, mais Naruto la prit par le bras.

-Promets moi que tu resteras en vie.

-Je… Je ferai mon possible, finit-elle par balbutier.

Pour la première fois depuis que la mission avait commencé, Naruto revit Hinata comme la petite fille fragile qu'elle était autrefois. Le sens de l'à-propos n'était pas la qualité première de notre blondin surexcité, mais il sentit que quelques mots d'encouragement s'imposaient.

-Je sais que tu vas faire de ton mieux, et que ce sera largement suffisant. Toutefois, si la situation devient trop périlleuse, je te demande…

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Coupa-t-elle à mi-voix.

-De venir me rejoindre, que l'on puisse régler ça tous les deux, continua posément Naruto. On reste ensemble, ok ?

Un petit sourire nerveux effleura les fines lèvres d'Hinata.

-J'y vais.

-A tout à l'heure. »

Naruto et Hinata se tournèrent le dos et se dirigèrent chacun vers leur combat à venir.

Pendant ce petit dialogue, la tension atteignait son comble entre Gaara et Orochimaru. Celui-ci avait fini par cesser ses persiflages et attendait que son adversaire fasse le premier mouvement. Le Kazekage irradiait la violence difficilement contenue et semblait déterminé à voir son ennemi réduit en charpie. Mais contrairement aux prévisions du maître d'Oto no Kuni, il ne s'était pas précipité tête baissée.

_Je suppose que tous les jinchuurukis ne se ressemblent pas. Même si celui là s'est débarrassé de son démon, je pensais qu'il serait encore habité par l'envie de meurtre et l'instabilité chronique des possesseurs de Shukaku. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut mijoter…_

Gaara étendit lentement les bras comme un somnambule, le moindre de ses mouvements suivi par les yeux de serpent d'Orochimaru. Des grains de sables se concentrèrent au niveau de ses mains pendantes et se mirent à tourner autour de ses doigts, créant deux hélices de sable. Orochimaru décroisa ses bras, et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Gaara ouvrit brutalement ses mains, projetant deux gigantesques shurikens de sables vers le traître des Sannins, qui eut un rictus méprisant et envoya deux kunais agrémentés de parchemins explosifs à la rencontre des projectiles. Gaara enchaîna les signes de mains à une vitesse considérable. Quelques secondes plus tard, une violente explosion fit se volatiliser les shurikens de sables. Mais les myriades de grains de sables ne tombèrent pas au sol. Ils poursuivirent leur trajectoire et criblèrent de profonds impacts le mur devant lequel se tenait Orochimaru. Gaara leva les yeux et aperçut une silhouette se faufiler par le trou du toit. Le sixième Kazekage de Suna leva deux doigts et disparut dans un tourbillon de sable.

Naruto se retrouva seul, tout son être suspendu au léger bruit de pas qui montait de l'escalier enserrant l'abîme.

* * *

La clairière où Sakura avait laissé Filno Shenzan «s'expliquer» avec Rokar Jutabe avait prit des airs de fin du monde : le sol était défoncé, les arbres déracinés, des rochers coupants et des plantes grimpantes se disputaient âprement la moindre parcelle de terrain. Et au beau milieu de cet enfer, deux hommes se tenaient face à face. L'un portait un manteau de l'Akatsuki et l'autre une tenue étrange rappelant l'ancien équipement des ninjas du village caché des Herbes. Celui au manteau était dans une drôle de situation : il était encerclé de partout par une sorte de lierre très épais, mais qui ne reposait sur rien de visible. Comme s'il était fait prisonnier -ou protégé- par une sorte de dôme de verre. Les deux hommes respiraient bruyamment, mais ne relâchaient pas leur concentration. 

Le combat avait été bref, mais intense : Rokar Jutabe avait essayé d'utiliser ses cristaux pour déchiqueter Shenzan, mais ce dernier était insaisissable, usant de l'omniprésence de la végétation pour disparaître et attaquer en même temps, que ce soit en invoquant des plantes agressives, en le bombardant de feuilles tranchantes ou, comme lors de sa dernière attaque, en soufflant un nuage de spores qui s'étaient incrustées dans la forteresse de cristal qu'il avait érigée autour de lui. Il avait cru pendant quelques secondes qu'il avait réussi à le contrer, mais avait vite déchanté en voyant les graines éclore et piéger son refuge dans les mailles d'un filet végétal le forçant à rester concentré de peur de voir sa protection se briser.

Filno Shenzan réfléchissait à ce que serait son prochain mouvement. Il était calme, à la limite du désintérêt. Cela contrastait assez avec le vieil homme qui hurlait des horreurs à l'intérieur de son château de cristal. Puis, comme séduit par une idée amusante, il sourit et alla se planter à quelques pas de son lierre géant.

Il s'installa, jambes écartées, un bras le long du corps et l'autre -le droit- tendu sur le côté, poing fermé. Filno prit une longue inspiration et ferma les yeux, alors que son bras commençait à se muscler de façon disproportionnée. Sa main se recouvrit d'une substance verte, qui se mit à s'épaissir et à brunir en formant des plaques. Il pivota son bassin, se mettant dans la position d'asséner un coup de poing qui s'annonçait titanesque. D'autant plus que Filno venait de recouvrir son poing d'une écorce aussi solide que de l'acier trempé.

« _Nimpo_ ! _Marteau d'Ecorce_ ! Rugit-il en catapultant son poing crispé contre la paroi invisible. Un bruit semblable à une vitre qui se brise emplit la clairière : la zone autour du point d'impact s'étoila, et la main de Filno pénétra à l'intérieur de la forteresse.

-Impossible ! Murmura le manieur de cristaux.

-Toc, toc… Fit le manieur de plantes fit mine de retirer son poing pour remettre ça.

Rokar réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair. La paroi autour du poignet de Shenzan se répara en un instant, l'emprisonnant dans la gangue de cristal. Un filet de sang coula le long du mur invisible quand les concrétions rocheuses entamèrent la peau.

-Désolé, petit jardinier. Les invités surprises ne sont pas les bienvenus chez moi.

-Oh, et moi qui avait même pensé à t'apporter un cadeau…

Filno ouvrit son poing prisonnier, projetant aux pieds de Rokar Jutabe une demi-douzaine de petits objets ronds. Ce dernier se recula instinctivement, relâchant la pression autour de la main du ninja du village caché des Herbes. Mais il s'avéra que les mystérieux projectiles n'étaient que…

-De vulgaires glands ? Tu espères sauver ta carcasse avec une ruse aussi minable ? Pour un peu j'en pleurerai, tiens… Railla le vieil homme de sa voix râpeuse.

-Oh mais tu vas pleurer, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Filno en enchaînant les signes de sa main gauche. _Nimpo _! _Croissez_ !

Le Chakra contenu dans les graines s'activa, et les six glands poussèrent en quelques fractions de secondes, devenant de gigantesques chênes qui firent exploser de l'intérieur le dôme de cristal.

Jeté à terre par un uppercut asséné par une branche durant la croissance éclair des arbres, Rokar vit Shenzan également projeté dans les airs, enserrant sa main blessée, mais libre. Se relevant d'un bond, le ninja de l'Akatsuki courut vers le point où son ennemi allait retomber. Une fois arrivé, il concentra son chakra et invoqua sur le sol de longues stalagmites de cristal tendant vers le ciel leurs pointes aiguës.

_Cette fois ci, je l'empale !_

-_Nimpo_ ! _Le Fruit Primordial_ ! Hurla Filno.

Sa silhouette se brouilla et une gigantesque bogue hérissé d'épines apparut à sa place, prenant de la vitesse au fur et à mesure de sa chute. Rokar battit en retraite et la gigantesque boule s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit de tonnerre, émiettant les pics sous elle. Ne s'avouant pas vaincu, le vieil homme repartit à la charge, une lame de cristal se formant autour de son poing, hurlant sa soif de sang.

-_Germination _! Fit la voix étouffée de Filno.

La Bogue explosa, projetant des milliers de graines dans tous les sens. Rokar fut catapulté en arrière, le corps criblé de petites plaies. Il se releva avec difficulté, les yeux vitreux, quand une douleur à la jambe l'arrêta net : Une plante carnivore à la tige longue et souple venant de pousser à ses pieds avait planté ses mâchoires dans son genou droit. En éructant de douleur, il la trancha à l'aide de son épée de cristal. Un claquement de mâchoires sur sa gauche le prévint à temps pour qu'il esquive l'attaque d'une plante qui essayait de le mordre à la jugulaire. Tout autour de lui s'élevaient des piaillements suraigus alors que les végétaux carnivores germaient et tendaient vers lui leurs gueules béantes et leurs crocs ruisselants de sucs corrosifs. Mais il avait beau tailler encore et toujours dans le fourré vivant qui l'encerclait, il y en avait toujours plus. Finalement, il invoqua autour de lui un tube de cristal hérissé de lames de cristal sur lequel vinrent crisser les dents des plantes alors qu'elles cherchaient un passage, lui bouchant la vue sur le reste du terrain.

-Saletés… Grinça-t-il en considérant la plaie sanguinolente qui l'empêchait de peser sur sa jambe droite.

-Plutôt agressives, mes plantes piranhas, non ? Fit la voix de Shenzan, quelque part. Elles ont germées partout où les graines du _Fruit_ _Primordial_ se sont plantées. Pratique.

-Elles ne m'atteindront plus. Et je ne me ferais pas avoir par deux fois par ton petit tour de jardinier ! Cracha Rokar à la cantonade. Je ne suis pas encore battu !

-Je crois que si.

Une vive douleur vint couper la réplique cinglante de Rokar. C'est comme si quelque chose était en train de lui arracher l'épaule. Mais c'était impossible : aucune plante n'était rentrée dans son refuge. C'est alors qu'il entendit un couinement caractéristique. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit une plante piranha dont la tige partait de son épaule.

-Je t'ai dit qu'elles poussaient à partir des graines tirées par la bogue. Ça concerne également celles que tu t'es pris dans la paillasse », fit remarquer Filno d'un ton sans appel.

Une souffrance indicible déchira le corps de Rokar alors que des germes commençaient à sortir de son ventre, de son torse et de ses membres. Il essaya de les trancher, mais son bras ne lui appartenait déjà plus. Une trentaine de plantes piranhas ouvrirent en même temps leurs gueules avides de chair.

* * *

Ignorant le hurlement d'agonie, Filno sortit de sa sacoche quelques pilules qu'il goba savamment. Il promena son regard sur les environs, tandis que les remontants faisaient leur effet. 

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller cravater ce jinchuuruki, et nos soucis seront terminés_, se dit-il en posant distraitement son regard sur la nuée grouillante des plantes carnivores qui s'acharnaient sur une masse rougeâtre au milieu de quelques débris de cristal.

Il observa la forêt derrière lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un signe de ses coéquipiers. Puis il poussa un soupir résigné et s'élança à travers les arbres en direction du palais d'Orochimaru.

_Que ça me plaise ou non, de la capture de ce gamin dépend la survie de Silyuna et Kamisharo._


	26. Hypocrite Ninja

**Hypocrite Ninja, mon Semblable, mon Frère**

**Tap tap tap tap tap**

Le bruit de pas montant du puit se faisait de plus en plus fort. Naruto sentait les échos jusque dans son propre corps. Il le savait, à quelques mètres en dessous de lui se trouvait la personne qu'il admirait, qu'il aimait comme un frère, et qui l'avait trahi. Et qu'il s'était décidé à ramener de gré ou de force.

**Tap tap tap tap tap**

Mais en était-il capable ? Rien qu'au bruit des pas, rien qu'en sentant le chakra de Sasuke emplir petit à petit la salle, Naruto se sentait perdre tous ses moyens. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu au jour où, alors que l'équipe 7 escortant un constructeur de pont s'était fait attaquer par deux assassins, il était resté tétanisé devant le danger, la tête vide et les bras ballants.

**Tap tap tap tap tap**

Devant ses yeux défilaient les images de son combat sans merci avec Sasuke durant lequel ce dernier avait plus d'une fois essayé de le tuer, ses oreilles résonnaient de ses paroles méprisantes et haineuses…

**Tap tap tap tap tap**

Le bruit de pas était toujours plus fort, et se mêlait à celui du cœur de Naruto qui battait à tout rompre.

**BRRAAAOOOM** !!! **BRRRAAOOOM**!!!

Le bâtiment entier fut secoué par deux explosions simultanées. Cela calma immédiatement Naruto.

_C'est vrai. Je ne suis plus seul, cette fois. En ce moment, Temari et Shikamaru se battent pour tenir à l'écart les types de l'Akatsuki, et Hinata et Gaara tiennent à distance Orochimaru et Kabuto. Ils se battent tous pour me donner une chance de convaincre Sasuke… Je ne peux pas les décevoir !!_

Il prit une grande inspiration, passa ses mains sur sa tenue de ninja comme pour noter mentalement où se trouvait son équipement, et se tint immobile.

**Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap… ****TAP.**

Sasuke posa le pied sur le sol de la grande salle.

* * *

Sasuke avait grandi, comme Naruto, mais on reconnaissait sans peine l'héritier des Uchiwas. En revanche, il était tout aussi évident qu'Orochimaru avait apposé sa marque sur lui, et pas seulement au sens propre : Sasuke portait des vêtements amples blancs et noir qui lui couvraient à peine les épaules, l'espèce de ceinture étrange qu'arboraient tous les ninjas du Son. Si on devait faire la comparaison, il était habillé exactement comme Kimimaro, l'un des réceptacles potentiels d'Orochimaru qui avait la capacité de faire pousser ses os à volonté. 

Il avait un grand Katana passé dans sa ceinture, mais aucun autre équipement.

_Ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait besoin_.

Naruto le fixa dans les yeux. Sasuke utilisait son sharingan, mais contrairement à la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu, il n'émanait pas de ses yeux une puissance difficilement contrôlée. Au contraire, Sasuke semblait les maîtriser totalement, et une impression de pouvoir absolu et permanent émanait de son regard froid.

* * *

Naruto n'avait pas changé. Physiquement, il avait grandi, et était un peu moins ridicule qu'auparavant -quelle idée de porter une tenue orange et bleue-, mais son visage était quasiment le même. 

_Toujours cette tête d'ahuri_…

Sasuke poussa un soupir à peine perceptible et fit un pas en avant.

Naruto ne remua pas un cil.

Devant le silence qui s'éternisait, Sasuke prit la parole.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-…

-Tu es bien Naruto, non ? N'es-tu pas censé me ramener à Konoha, de gré ou de force ?

-…

-Tes arguments me sidèrent. Si c'est pour rester muet comme une tombe, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de faire autant de bazar et de me déranger dans mon entraînement.

-…

_Il y a quelque chose d'étrange… Depuis quand Naruto est-il si calme ?_

Naruto n'était ni paralysé par le stress, la peur ou la colère. Il se tenait là, le visage inexpressif, fixant Sasuke droit dans les yeux, sans animosité.

-Je ferai tout aussi bien de retourner dans ma chambre, alors…

Sasuke fit mine de faire demi-tour. Une sensation brûlante de danger imminent interrompit son geste. Naruto n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, mais l'atmosphère était devenue terriblement oppressante à partir du moment où Sasuke s'était détourné.

_Je vois… Si je lui tourne le dos, il me sautera dessus._

-Oh ? Tu comptes m'attaquer dans le dos à présent ? Serais-tu devenu lâche, pendant mon absence ?

-…

-Remarque, ce serait ta seule chance d'essayer de m'égratigner.

-…

-Tu es vraiment ennuyeux, Naruto. Avant, quand tu passais ton temps à hurler et à trépigner, ça avait au moins le mérite d'avoir l'intérêt du ridicule. Maintenant, non seulement tu es pitoyable en tant que ninja, mais tu es aussi inintéressant en tant que personne. Remarque, pas étonnant de la part d'un…

**Shiiiing**.

Lentement, sans hâte excessive, Naruto dégaina Dent de Renard.

-…Raté, acheva Sasuke en souriant du coin des lèvres.

_Ah… Enfin il réagit. Il faut croire que malgré tout il n'a pas progressé d'un pouce_.

Naruto tendit le bras tenant Dent de Renard devant lui. La pointe n'était située qu'à quelques centimètres de la poitrine de Sasuke.

-Franchement, Naruto… Tu crois que je vais revenir sur ma décision ? Ça fait si longtemps, déjà… Oublie-moi, comme je vous ai déjà tous oubliés. Va t'entraîner pour devenir Hokage, draguer Sakura, je ne sais pas, moi… Fais quelque chose d'utile, pour une f…

-Sasuke.

Sasuke s'interrompit en entendant la voix de Naruto. Une voix terriblement calme, dénuée de toute émotion. Pas si différente de la sienne.

-Il y a de ça quelques années, tu m'as dit que dans un combat, les paroles étaient inutiles, que seuls les échanges de coups étaient porteurs de signification. Bref, que seuls les gens arrogants et trop sûrs d'eux passaient leur temps à palabrer.

Sasuke s'autorisa un petit sourire amusé. Naruto en était arrivé au stade de prendre pour parole d'évangile tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche ?

-Je trouve que ça a du sens, cette façon de voir les choses.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, magne-toi de dégainer au lieu de me prendre la tête avec tes discours à deux balles dont je n'écoute pas un mot.

Le sourire de Sasuke se figea.

-A papoter comme ça comme si tu savais tout, tu me fais penser à ton frère. »

**CLANG !**

Le Katana de Sasuke s'entrechoqua violemment avec l'épée de Naruto.

_Comment ose-t-il…_

Sasuke fit pivoter son Katana et asséna un déluge de coup à Naruto qui les para en reculant tout en faisant des huit devant lui avec sa lame.

Après le dernier coup, Naruto remonta brusquement son épée, coinça le sabre de Sasuke avec une des dents de son arme et fit remonter violemment, envoyant le bras de Sasuke tenant son arme au loin. Mais sans profiter de la faille apparente, Naruto fit un pas en arrière et se remit en garde.

Sasuke abandonna son air détaché de tout et une expression impitoyable se peignit sur son visage.

Une brusque détente de son pied l'envoya droit sur Naruto.

Le duel sembla durer quelques secondes et une éternité à la fois. Toujours, Sasuke abattait son katana de main de maître, et toujours Naruto parait ou esquivait.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas gagner, Naruto ! »

Sasuke fendit l'air de son arme, ne passant qu'à quelques millimètres de la gorge de Naruto. Celui-ci, déséquilibré par son esquive d'extrême justesse, tomba à la renverse. Avec un sourire victorieux, Sasuke ramena brusquement son bras à lui et empala son ancien camarade avec toute la longueur de son sabre.

Soudain, Naruto disparut dans une volute de fumée.

_QUOI ?_

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et de rage. La substitution s'était passée totalement à son insu. Il fouilla les environs de son regard, et se rendit compte que les murs de la salle -plafond y compris- grouillaient littéralement de ninjas blond portant des tenues orange et noires le regardant fixement.

Dans un ensemble parfait, les centaines de Naruto lui sautèrent dessus. Sasuke rengaina vivement son sabre et fit quelques vifs signes de la main.

« _Chidori_ !»

Une nuée d'éclairs crépita tout autour de lui et réduisit en fumerolles les premiers Naruto à l'atteindrent. Mais les autres s'agglutinèrent tout autour de lui. Sasuke eut un rictus agaçé et se concentra quelques instants.

La puissance augmenta brusquement et une boule d'énergie dispersa les clones. Mais à peine Sasuke avait-il arrêté sa technique que des clones jaillirent de tous les côtés, fermement décidés à réussir à le toucher.

Sasuke se laissa tomber un genou en terre, les bras écartés, les yeux flamboyants. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une silhouette vêtue de blanc traçait une route jonchée de petits nuages dans la marée humaine.

Sasuke s'arrêta, toujours encerclé.

_Mais combien en a-t-il créé_ ? _C'est comme si je n'en avais frappé aucun_ !

Les clones de Naruto dégainèrent tous leur Dent de Renard.

_Je dois trouver l'original. Connaissant Naruto, il ne doit pas être loin…_

Les yeux de Sasuke passèrent d'un clone à l'autre.

Ces derniers firent tournoyer leurs épées dans les airs…

Et se les plantèrent dans le ventre.

Le champ de vision de Sasuke se remplit tout d'un coup de blanc.

_Que… !_

Une main l'attrapa. D'un mouvement fluide de son épée, il la trancha, mais déjà d'autres doigts l'agrippaient.

Il se retrouva avec une trentaine de Naruto accrochés à lui.

« Des clones ! Fit Sasuke avec dédain. C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, on dirait ! Quelle est la suite du programme ? Tu les fais se suicider comme avant ou je les évapore avec mon chidori ?

-Pas la peine, fit un des Naruto. _Henge no Jutsu_ !

Les Naruto tenant Sasuke disparurent dans un petit nuage. Le jeune homme aux sharingans était à présent couvert de parchemins explosifs.

-Oh… Tu es sérieux, Naruto ? Même moi je pourrai être blessé par ce genre de piège… Tu comptes vraiment les utiliser ?

Naruto resta silencieux.

-J'en étais sûr. Vois-tu, Naruto, c'est ce qui nous différencie toi et moi. Moi, je n'aurais même pas hésité une seule seconde.

Sasuke attrapa le coin d'un des parchemins pour l'arracher. Le papier commença à brûler. L'ancien membre de l'équipe 7 leva vers son adversaire des yeux surpris.

- Même si c'est en petits morceaux, je te ramènerai à Konoha », murmura Naruto calmement.

Il fit un geste des doigts, et une déflagration dantesque se produisit.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, Sasuke se tenait debout, couvert de poussière et les vêtements quelque peu brûlés. Il avait le regard plus meurtrier que jamais. La foule des Naruto fit un imperceptible pas en arrière.

Sasuke dégaina son sabre, posa la pointe sur le sol et dessina un cercle tout autour de lui. Puis il fit tourner son katana dans sa main et le planta dans le sol de pierre. Une onde électrique foudroya tous les Naruto ayant le pied au sol. Mais le vrai ne se trouvait pas parmi eux.

Sasuke fouilla la salle du regard, et repéra une forme accroupie juste à côté du trou dans le plafond.

« Tu étais planqué là tout de temps ? Quelle lâcheté de ta part…

-On appelle ça de la stratégie. Pendant que tu te fatiguais, moi j'ai pu voir ce que tu savais faire.

_Qu'on m'explique… Depuis quand Naruto a-t-il cessé de se ruer bille en tête dans la mêlée ?_

Naruto sauta au sol avec légèreté et dégaina Dent de Renard.

-Je suppose que tu es vraiment décidé, cette fois ci… » Murmura Sasuke d'un ton sans appel.

Il empoigna son katana à deux mains et esquissa quelques gestes avec. Des éclairs parcoururent la lame et des cris d'oiseaux retentirent.

Il darda sa lame droit sur Naruto.

« Haaaaah !! »

Un éclair éblouissant partit de la lame et frappa Naruto de plein fouet. Qui disparut une nouvelle fois dans un nuage de fumée.

« ASSEZ ! Bats-toi, Naruto ! Tes petits jeux ne m'amusent plus ! »

Sasuke se retourna et vit Naruto et un de ses clones en train de concentrer leur énergie.

Il se précipita sur eux, fouettant l'air de son sabre et libérant un nouvel éclair d'énergie.

Naruto fit un geste, et l'éclair rebondit sur lui avant d'aller démolir le mur situé non loin derrière lui.

_QUOI ?_

Naruto tenait son épée à la main, son épée qui vibrait littéralement d'énergie alors que l'air tourbillonnait en sifflant autour de la lame.

« Le Rasengan, c'est ça ? Il semblerait que tu te sois quand même un minimum entraîné… Pauvre Raté. »

Naruto se baissa brusquement et fonça vers son ancien ami, les yeux exorbités et ses cicatrices sur les joues plus visibles que jamais.

« SASUKEEEEEEEE !!!! »

Sasuke courut à sa rencontre, le sabre levé.

C'est alors qu'une fine silhouette tomba du plafond, juste entre eux deux. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

* * *

**Bon ben voilà, je vous mets _enfin _la suite... Désolé du retard!!!**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**GALILAB**


	27. Swan Song

**Swan Song  
**

Hinata prit une lente inspiration. En face d'elle, négligemment accroupi sur une colonne décapitée le bras droit d'Orochimaru, Kabuto, remettait ses lunettes en place comme si de rien n'était.

Leur combat n'avait duré que quelques dizaines de minutes à peine, mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils se battaient depuis plusieurs heures au moins. Kabuto s'était avéré être un adversaire plein de ressource, calculateur, et ne reculant devant rien pour gagner: il avait tué de sang froid plusieurs de ses subordonnés venus l'aider, et les avait réanimé à l'aide d'une technique de nécromancie afin de leur faire exécuter une attaque suicide sur Hinata qui ne s'en était tirée que grâce à sa vitesse surhumaine.

_Si je le retiens ici, il ne peut pas aller aider Orochimaru ou Sasuke... Mais si je ne parviens pas à le battre, ça n'a aucun sens, vu que je ne pourrai pas non plus aller au secours de Naruto_!

« J'avoue être surpris, lança Kabuto. Je pensais que depuis le temps, tu aurais commencer à relâcher le pouvoir de ton démon. Enfin, si tu tiens à mourir ici, ça te regarde...

Vif comme l'éclair, son bras droit se détendit, projetant vers Hinata une volée de projectiles de forme ovoïde.

Hinata les détruisit à mi parcours d'un jet de Kunais, et un large nuage de gaz se répandit. Instinctivement, elle battit en retraite en retenant sa respiration.

_Du poison, ou du gaz incapacitant... Je ne dois pas le sous-estimer_.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle repéra Kabuto qui s'approchait d'elle à grande vitesse. Elle pivota de façon fluide, son pied gauche décrivant une élégante arabesque tandis qu'elle y concentrait son chakra.

-_Mizu no Juiken_!

Une onde tranchante apparut le long de la trajectoire de son pied et fila en s'élargissant vers Kabuto. Devinant le danger, celui-ci esquiva la bande scintillante qui alla trancher proprement en deux le mur derrière lui.

-De l'eau surchargée en chakra, je me trompe? Une technique impossible à réaliser sans réserve de chakra anormale et sans capacité à le maîtriser parfaitement... Il semblerait que tu aies envie de vivre pour finir ».

Il se mit en garde basse, ses deux mains luisantes d'énergie légèrement écartées de ses flancs, ses yeux calculateurs passant d'un point vital de son adversaire à l'autre. Hinata affina sa position, reprenant la traditonnelle posture du clan Hyugaa, défiant son adversaire de son regard azur pâle.

Soudain, une silhouette apparut sur un mur encore debout, à égale distance des deux combattants. Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux noirs ternes, vêtu d'un uniforme du village caché des herbes, un grand manteau noir orné de nuages rouges flottant derrière lui.

« Filno Shenzan? S'étonna Hinata.

-L'Akatsuki?" Gronda en même temps Kabuto, pivotant partiellement vers le nouvel arrivant.

Celui ci se laissa tomber dans la cour, et marcha d'un pas calme vers l'entrée du palais. Il s'arrêta quand il vit les deux autres faire un pas de côté pour l'intercepter.

Les trois ninjas s'immobilisèrent à égale distance, chacun surveillant du coin de l'oeil les deux autres.

Tout alla très vite. Filno se jeta sur Hinata en même temps que Kabuto, mais Hinata sauta en arrière et ponctua son mouvement d'un ample coup de pied vertical, toujours accompagné du jet de chakra sous forme aqueuse les empêchant de poursuivre leur attaque. Vif comme l'éclair, Kabuto changea de cible et attaqua Filno, ses deux mains vibrantes de chakra visant tantôt ses membres, tantôt son torse ou sa tête. Filno recula, couvrant sa retraite d'une volée de _senbon_ (aiguilles de lancer). Hinata se jeta sur lui par derrière, ses mains dessinant une danse presque invisible tandis qu'elle essayait de clore ses orifices générateurs de chakra. Mais ses coups arrachèrent des lambeaux de matière brune et dure à la peau de Filno: les vestiges de son armure d'écorce. Le ninja du pays des herbes utilisa l'inertie du coup final d'Hinata pour faire un saut périlleux arrière, abandonnant derrière lui une flopée de petits objets ronds: des glands.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux en voyant la quantité de chakra contenue en eux et sauta vivement en arrière, utilisant la vitesse d'Horu. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une dizaine d'arbres de belle taille poussèrent si vite qu'on aurait dit qu'une explosion s'était figée, démolissant tout autour d'eux et envoyant voler les débris à des dizaine de mètres.

Hinata sauta au sol et fonça dans la fumée, rasant les dalles de pierre. Au milieu de la tourmente, Kabuto et Filno se battaient sans merci, chacun de leur geste d'une précision chirurgicale tentant d'amener leur paume chargée en chakra au contact des organes de l'autre. Kabuto passa brutalement sous la garde de Filno et lui envoya sa main en pleine poitrine. L'armure d'écorce de Filno se craquela, et se brisa alors que le choc le propulsait en arrière. Kabuto se prépara à enchaîner.

« _Suiton no Kaiten_! »

Une boule d'énergie vibrante alla s'écraser en plein milieu du champ de bataille, puis explosa en un millier de petites gouttes qui fusèrent telles des balles de fusil dans toutes les directions. Kabuto plongea à l'abri d'une colonne à moitié écroulée pour ne pas subir l'averse mortelle, tandis que Filno s'était déjà mis hors d'atteinte derrière une pile de débris.

Hinata termina sa spirale par un gracieux mouvement de bras qui la ramena en garde. Les trois ninjas se retrouvaient encore une fois à égale distance des uns des autres.

« Vous êtes loin d'avoir libéré votre véritable potentiel, n'et-ce pas? Fit Filno en ressortant lentement de derrière son refuge improvisé.

-Toi aussi, si je ne m'abuse, répondit Kabuto. La situation n'a guère évolué depuis tout à l'heure.

-Et ça n'arrange aucun d'entre nous... Pas vrai, jeune Hyugaa?

Hinata se contenta d'un bref regard dans sa direction avant de reporter son attention vers Kabuto qui avait commencé à avancer dans sa direction. Ses paumes, qui vibraient déjà de chakra durant leur précédent affrontement, étaient à présent entourées d'une aura rougeâtre on ne peut plus menaçante.

-Et j'ai comme l'impression que je ne suis pas le seul à en avoir déduit qu'il est l'heure de passer à la vitesse supérieure, poursuivit plaisamment Filno, l'air très détendu. Je suis navré, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de lambiner dans les parages.

Il esquissa négligemment quelques gestes des doigts, et tendit sa main droite devant lui, en posture de garde basse, semblant soudainement plus musclé que quelques secondes plus tôt.

Hinata fronça les sourcils.

_Le bras droit d'Orochimaru a les mains qui débordent de chakra... Je ne peux pas exactement dire quels en seront les effets exacts, mais si il touche, ce sera comme infuser une dose colossale de morphine dans le corps... Filno Shenzan est en train de faire la même technique qu'il a utilisée contre Rock Lee: si j'ai le malheur de le laisser m'atteindre, il va faire s'atrophier mes muscles. Ce sera un combat d'esquive. Le premier touché aura perdu_._ Mais la difficulté, c'est que je n'ai pas un, mais deux ennemis... Qui ne sont même pas alliés. Difficile d'établir une stratégie quand je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui ils vont attaquer._

Elle écarta les bras, paumes en avant, et se concentra sur les tatouages de son visage.

« Haaaaaaaah!! »

Ses cheveux prirent une teinte bleu roi et se mirent à bouger comme s'ils étaient frappés par un violent courant d'air.

_A présent, les tatouages des membres_!

Il y eut comme une explosion muette, et un nuage de poussière enveloppa totalement la kunoichi.

Ce fut comme un déclic. D'un même mouvement, Filno et Kabuto se précipitèrent dans le nuage, visiblement décidés à se débarasser de la menace semblant la plus grave: un bijuu en train de libérer sa puissance.

* * *

Filno essaya de percer du regard les volutes de poussières et de fumées qui lui bloquaient la vue. Il était rentré dans la tourmente en même temps que Kabuto, c'est donc que celui-ci avait choisi comme lui de s'en prendre au jinchuruki d'Horu. Mais il aurait préféré pouvoir le garder à l'oeil.

_DERRIERE MOI_!!

Il se laissa tomber au sol, se collant parfaitement au dallage de la cour en ruine. Une serre jaillit de la poussière, déchirant l'air à l'endroit exact où se trouvait la tête de Shenzan quelques instants auparavant.

Filno roula au sol et décocha une demi douzaine d'aiguilles empoisonnées dans la direction d'où venait l'attaque.

La tempête de poussière et de gravats sembla soudain être comme aspirée par une tornade, et la visibilité revint aussitôt.

A quelques mêtres de Filno, la petite Hyugaa acheva sa rotation ultra rapide qui lui avait permis de parer tous les projectiles, car en plus des _senbons_ de Shenzan, une quinzaine de shurikens de forme biscornue jonchaient le sol.

Filno détendit son bras comme un fouet et de sa manche jaillirent des lianes qui filèrent comme l'éclair vers la jeune fille. Celle ci fléchit en un instant ses jambes désormais articulées comme celles d'un rapace et dotées de serres et ser propulsa en l'air, esquivant sans peine la technique du ninja des Herbes, tandis que les lianes allaient enserrer un bloc de pierre situé un peu plus loin.

Filno affirma rapidement sa prise et tira d'un coup sec en pivotant à 180°, faisant face au binoclard arborant un catogan qui le chargeait par derrière, les doigts crochus au niveau des hanches.

« Hnnnnnnnyaaaah! »

Filno Shenzan ramena son bras devant lui, catapulant comme avec un lance-pierre l'énorme morceau de roc pris dans ses lianes droit sur Kabuto qui n'eut que le temps de se jeter de côté pour éviter de rester sur la trajectoire destructrice du rocher en mouvement.

Le ninja des Herbes ne prit même pas le temps de s'assurer de la réussite de son attaque. Il plongea sur le côté, évitant la contre-attaque meurtrière d'Hinata, qui avait plongé en piqué depuis la colonne où elle avait atterri, ses mains dessinant un motif mortel pour quiconque oserait y pénétrer.

La jeune femme se retrouva encore une fois entre ses deux ennemis, l'un battant en retraite, l'autre chargeant de plus belle: Kabuto. Elle fit un pas en arrière et commenca à tourner sur elle même avec grâce.

_Le Kaiten_? Se dit le fils adoptif du médecin légiste de Konoha. _Si j'ai bien vu, son rayon d'action ne vient pas jusqu'ici... Et après qu'elle l'aie pratiqué, il y a une ou deux secondes durant lesquelles elle ne s'est pas remise en garde, le temps que la rotation s'arrête. Je vais ralentir légèrement tout en lui tirant dessus, puis je l'attaquerai à pleine puissance en exploitant cette faille_!

Hinata repéra tout de suite la volée de shurikens en approche, ainsi que le très léger ralentissement de Kabuto.

Elle commença à accélerer sa rotation, comme elle l'aurait fait pour le Kaiten. Voyant cela, Kabuto accéléra pour se jeter dans la faille qu'elle avait intentionellement laissée apparente.

Mais alors que les shurikens étaient sur le point de l'atteindre, elle les para non à l'aide du Kaiten, mais simplement en les esquivant en souplesse sans cesser de tourner. Elle enregistra du coin de l'oeil avec satisfaction le regard surpris du valet d'Orochimaru, et exécuta sa technique.

« _Mizu no Juiken_: _Tsubame Gaeshi_! »

Ses deux bras et son pied gauche décrivirent presque simulaténement trois grands arcs de cercles, projetant autant d'ondes tranchantes constituées d'eau chargée en chakra se croisant pour empêcher toute esquive.

Kabuto para de son mieux l'attaque (_se réduisant par la même occasion les bras en lambeaux_), et vit tout d'un coup la jeune Hyugaa à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Haaaaah!! »

Hinata lui décocha un coup de paume en plein torse, l'envoyant dans le décor, une rafale d'eau scintillante accompagnant son coup, donnant l'impression que son bras avait des ailes.

Puis elle se remit en garde, sans cesser d'observer du coin de l'oeil le ninja des herbes qui avait observé l'enchaînement d'un peu plus loin.

Kabuto se releva, un peu trop vite au goût d'Hinata, ses plaies se régénérant à vue d'oeil.

« _Tsubame Gaeshi_... Fit-il, l'air songeur. Le « Retour de l'Hirondelle »? C'est vrai qu'avec une telle technique, tu n'aurais pas de mal à attraper un de ces oiseaux pourtant si agiles... Mais ton attaque manquait cruellement d'envie de tuer, nota-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

A ce moment, Filno atterrit juste à côté de lui.

« Relax, dit-il en voyant le médecin porter sa main à un kunai de forme compliquée. Je pense que comme moi, tu t'es rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Elle me retarde dans mon but, qui est seulement d'aller cravater le gamin avec Kyubi. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous battre pour ça!

Kabuto se contentait d'écouter, sans lâcher son kunai.

-Je te propose une trève, fit Filno en désignant du menton Hinata. Finissons là à deux, et je repartirai m'occuper du gamin. Après tout, c'est dans ton intérêt aussi, non?

-Pas faux, murmura le bras droit d'Orochimaru. Faisons comme ça.

Les deux se retournèrent pour faire face à Hinata. Puis, en un éclair, Kabuto frappa violemment Shenzan au niveau des côtes avec sa main chargée en chakra. Filno s'écroula, comme foudroyé, les yeux révulsés et l'écume aux lèvres.

-Sauf que je n'ai absolument aucune confiance en toi, membre de l'Akatsuki, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sans appel. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour la tuer, alors tu m'excuseras de m'occuper de ton cas maintenant...

Il reporta son regard calculateur sur Hinata, sans porter plus d'intérêt à la carcasse agitée de soubresauts de Filno Shenzan.

-Bien, où en étions nous, avant que ce demeuré ne nous interrompe? Demanda plaisamment Kabuto.

Il fléchit les genoux, près à se jeter de plus belle sur son ennemie.

-T'y as cru, hein?"

_QUOI_?

* * *

Kabuto n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'un magistral coup de poing dans le dos l'envoyait s'écraser contre un mur.

Filno s'était relevé, en pleine forme, essuyant la bave sur son menton de sa manche, et regardant d'un air satisfait le bras droit d'Orochimaru se redresser à grand peine.

"Désolé mon gars, lui lança-t-il d'un ton narquois, mais si tu as cru que j'avais envisagé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de te faire la moindre confiance, tu es particulièrement crétin. Ah mais suis-je bête... En ce moment, ça ne sert pas à grand chose de te parler...

Hinata tourna son regard vers Kabuto, et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il se tenait accroupi, la tête dans les mains, et poussait des hurlements sauvages, en frappant de toutes ses forces les murs avoisinants. Il repéra soudain Hinata et rugit dans sa direction, les yeux injectés de sang, bavant et écumant comme un chien enragé.

-Une petite technique de ma composition, indiqua Filno. Je lui ai fait produire des doses massives d'adrénaline et de testostérone... Il est en quelque sorte rentré en mode berserk. Il attaquera la première personne qui lui tombera sous la main, mais il n'est plus capable de faire appel à ses techniques médicales pour sortir de cet état... Donc si tu veux mon avis, jeune fille, c'est le moment ou jamais de le finir. »

Il sauta vers Kabuto qui essaya de le frapper avec ses mains tendues comme pour le déchiqueter. Filno esquiva négligemment et le frappa de toutes ses forces à l'estomac, l'expédiant dans le mur, les muscles atrophiés par le jutsu que le ninja des herbes avait utilisé pour muscler ses bras.

Au bout de quelques instants Kabuto était au sol, complêtement vidé de ses forces, mais toujours enragé, de sorte qu'il épuisait le peu d'énergie restant à hurler comme un forcené et mordre le sol. Filno se retourna vers Hinata qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur le combat, jeune fille. Tu aurais dù en profiter pour m'attaquer moi aussi, pendant que j'étais occupé à le démolir.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre. Elle le savait déjà, mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à attaquer dans le dos quelqu'un qui l'aidait, même temporairement.

-Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit... »

Filno haussa les épaules et frappa du pied. Le sol trembla et une dizaine de chênes géants poussa en un éclair, envoyant des blocs de rocs dans tous les sens. Hinata sauta pour éviter le choc, et sentit tout d'un coup une présence derrière elle: Filno venait d'insérer sa substance dans le tronc d'un des arbres afin de la surprendre, et était réapparu sans crier gare.

« _Nimpo_!!_ La Mort Cellulaire_!! » Glapit-il.

Sa main fila telle une lame vers la tête d'Hinata, qui réussit à altérer sa trajectoire en plein vol.

Une vive douleur lui déchira l'épaule, et elle chuta lourdement sur le sol.

Elle rouvrit péniblement les yeux. Filno était assis non loin d'elle, respirant avec difficulté.

Elle essaya de se redresser, sans succès. C'était comme si son épaule gauche s'était changée en plomb, la collant au sol. Elle jeta un regard à l'origine de la douleur et manqua vomir.

Une large plaie, noire et gonflée, d'où suintait un liquide peu engageant. La douleur était intenable. Mais pire que tout: la zone infectée semblait s'étendre. Hinata essaya encore une fois de se lever.

« Peine perdue, ma petite, fit Shenzan. Tu as été frappée par ma Mort Cellulaire. J'ai rendu tes cellules folles grâce à une enzyme spéciale, et elles sont en train de se détruire les unes les autres. Un savant mélange entre une lèpre, une gangrène, l'Ebola et un cancer foudroyant. D'ici une dizaine de minutes l'infection atteindra le coeur, les poumons ou le cerveau, et ce sera fini.

Il pressa sa main sur la vilaine estafilade que les serres d'Hinata lui avaient faites au ventre lorsqu'elle s'était faite frapper par sa main, se leva, et eut une sorte de sourire triste.

-Adieu. »

* * *

_C'est... Impossible!! je ne peux pas mourir maintenant!! Je... Je ne veux pas encore être la seule à perdre, la seule à mettre tout le monde en danger_!

Hinata essaya de bouger son bras, sans résultat.

_Naruto_...

Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide et de chaud couler sur ses joues.

_Pardon_... _Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur_... _Je n'étais pas assez forte_.

_**Encore à dire ce genre de bêtises, hein**_?

Hinata écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une voix familière résonnait dans son esprit.

_**Tu n'as pas encore donné tout ce que tu avais. Libère tout le pouvoir d'Horu, et tu pourras remédier à cette blessure. Je parie sur toi**_.

_Tu... Tu es... C'est toi, P_...

_**Pas le temps pour ça. Concentre toi sur les tatouages de ton dos. L'autre non plus n'est pas enchanté que tu meures. Ça le ferait également disparaître.**_

_Attends! Dis moi comment faire!!_

_**Je n'ai plus de temps. Naruto attends ton arrivée. Dépèche toi**_!!

Et la voix disparut.

* * *

Filno s'arrêta brusquement. La puissance qu'il sentait vacillante chez la petite Hyugaa venait de reprendre toute sa mesure.

_Non... Elle est même beaucoup plus importante qu'avant. Mais comment est-ce possible_?

Il se retourna, sur le qui-vive.

Hinata s'était relevée, et avait désormais deux grandes ailes d'un blanc immaculé qui lui avaient poussé dans le dos. Elle avait son bras valide tendu devant elle, une sorte d'aura brillante entourant sa main.

_On dirait une lame... Faite de Chakra. Mais je ne ressens pas une puissance brute, comme pour d'autres techniques. Celle là est terriblement concentrée_...

Hinata se concentra quelques instants... Et plongea la lame de chakra dans sa plaie.

« _**Hnnngh**_!! »

Elle la retira, de la fumée s'échappant du trou qu'elle avait à présent dans l'épaule.

« Im...Possible... »

L'infection avait disparu. Il ya avait certe une plaie très profonde, mais c'était comme si...

« Comme si la moindre des cellules infectées avait été détruite... Marmonna Filno d'une voix rauque.

Hinata eut un petit sourire douloureux.

-_**C'est l'attaque ultime que j'ai gagné d'Horu**_, dit-elle d'une voix chorale. _**Une technique qui peut repèrer tous les points faibles de l'ennemi, et les frapper jusque dans les cellules. Elle n'est pas aussi impressionnante que l'Attaque de l'Aigle du précédent porteur d'Horu, mais**_...

Filno eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux. La jeune femme se trouvait à présent derrière lui, en train de reprendre forme humaine.

Il se raidit, et essaya de malaxer son chakra pour l'attaquer. Mais rien ne se produisit. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les dizaines de plaies fumantes parsemant son corps.

-M...Mes orifices de Chakra... Tu les as bouchés?

-Non, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix posée, presque douce. Je les ai détruits. J'imagine qu'avec tes compétences, tu as des chances de réussir à les soigner, mais il te faudra au moins une semaine avant d'avoir assez de chakra pour tenter quoi que ce soit. D'ici là, j'aurais eu le temps de sauver Naruto et de partir loin d'ici. »

Filno s'écroula comme une masse.

Hinata considéra pensivement la plaie cautérisée de son épaule, puis sa main désormais redevenue normale.

_J'imagine que je ferais bien de cesser de me déprécier, et de penser à aller de l'avant, à présent_...

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule blessée et se dirigea en courant vers les ténèbres du palais d'Orochimaru, d'où lui parvenaient de sinistres détonations.


	28. Renforts Innatendus

**Renforts Innatendus**

Les deux lames s'arrêtèrent à quelques millimètres des deux mains tendues.

Les trois ninjas se tenaient immobiles et silencieux, comme si l'arrivée de Sakura entre les deux combattants avait cassé un fragile équilibre et stoppé le cours du temps.

« ...J-Je vous en prie... »

Une toute, toute petite voix s'échappa difficilement des lèvres de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

Les yeux de Naruto allaient et venaient à toute vitesse entre le visage couvert de larmes de Sakura et celui du dernier descendant des Uchiwa, qui était resté de marbre. Les yeux rouges et froid de Sasuke n'avaient pas dévié d'un iota de leur emplacement, et semblaient continuer de viser le coeur de Naruto.

Sakura parvint à reprendre sa respiration entrecoupée de petits sanglots et murmura:

« S-S'il vous plaît... Arrê-tez... De vous battre.

-Sa... Sakura-chan, ne reste pas là, c'est dangereux! Fit Naruto sans cesser de surveiller Sasuke.

De façon assez surprenante, Sasuke prit la parole.

- Retire-toi de là, lâcha-t-il d'un ton terriblement détaché, comme s'il parlait à un objet ou un animal. Tu me gènes.

-Tu l'entends, Sakura-chan? Il est complètement intoxiqué par Orochimaru! Recule-toi un peu, je peux y arriver, cette fois-ci ! Je peux lui faire sa fête ! Pendant qu'on se battait, je l'ai dominé ! Alors ne t'en fais pas, je peux le vaincre sans le tuer ! S'écria Naruto, essayant de rassurer sa coéquipière et en même temps de l'éloigner du katana de Sasuke.

-C'est là où tu te trompes, Fit Sakura en secouant la tête, mais sans reculer d'un pas. Tu crois ça parce que c'est ce qu'il t'a montré. Tu es dans un _Genjutsu_ depuis que tu as croisé son regard, et il attend une ouverture suffisante depuis ce moment là.

Naruto dévisagea Sasuke avec un air abasourdi. Sasuke était redevenu de glace, froid et efficace, comme lorsque, faisant équipe avec Saï et le capitaine Yamato, Sakura et Naruto l'avaient revu pour la première fois en 3 ans, depuis son départ de Konoha. Le Sasuke méprisant et irascible, souvenir de leur duel dans la vallée de la Fin, avait totalement disparu comme par enchantement.

-Tu es ennuyante, Sakura. Il faut toujours que tu te sentes obligée de tout expliquer. Mais il y en a qui ne retiennent jamais rien, tu sais... »

Sasuke bougea brutalement, passa au travers de Sakura comme un fantôme et fonça droit sur Naruto qui sauta en arrière et sabra le torse de son ami. Sa lame passa au travers comme dans de l'eau, sans faire aucun dommage. L'image de Sasuke vacilla, puis disparut.

Naruto encaissa brusquement un choc titanesque dans les côtes : Sasuke, le vrai cette fois ci, venait d'apparaître à coté de lui et lui avait enfoncé sa paume gauche dans le flanc, occasionnant par la même occasion un bon nombre de craquements d'assez mauvaise augure. Avant même que Naruto aie eu le temps de crier (_ce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire, ayant le souffle coupé_) Sasuke lui décocha un violent coup en plein ventre avec le pommeau de son sabre qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Puis, ramenant instantanément sa main gauche sur la poignée du sabre, il traça sans l'ombre d'une hésitation une profonde plaie sur tout le torse de son ancien camarade, le tout dans une parfaite technique _Iai_ (style de combat au sabre reposant sur des coups brefs portés juste après qu'on ait dégainé).

Naruto partit s'encastrer dans le mur du fond, dans un nuage de gravats. Sasuke rengaina son arme en traçant dans les airs une élégante arabesque du bout de sa lame afin de la débarasser du sang.

« Par exemple, certaines personnes ne comprendront jamais qu'il y a des causes perdues pour lesquelles il ne vaut pas la peine de se battre, conclut-il calmement en se tournant vers Sakura.

Il s'approcha d'elle en marchant calmement, son épée au fourreau. Sakura était pétrifiée, mais quelque chose couvait au fond de ses yeux.

Sasuke s'arrêta juste devant elle. Il y eut un silence. Un long silence, qui devint vite inconfortable. Mais bizarrement, encore une fois, ce fut Sasuke qui le brisa.

-Tu ne vas pas le dire? S'enquit-il avec quelque chose qui aurait presque pu passer pour un semblant de gentillesse, n'auraient été les circonstances.

-Dire quoi? Riposta froidement Sakura.

-Je ne sais pas, moi, une phrase genre: « Reviens à Konoha », « Orochimaru te trompes », « tu fais fausse route »...

-Ce que tu décides de faire de ta vie ne me regarde pas, Sasuke. Si tu es aveuglé par ton désir de pouvoir au point de ne pas voir ce qui t'attends, je n'y peux pas grand chose.

-Oh? Tu n'es donc pas venue me ramener? Pourquoi es-tu là, alors? Les ordres de l'Hokage? La vengeance, peut-être? Je comprends assez bien que tu m'en veuilles, mais si tu as envie de me battre, sélectionne au moins un peu mieux tes coéquipiers...

-Oh, la vengeance ou les ordres n'ont rien à faire là dedans non plus, Sasuke.

Le silence retomba aussi vite qu'il avait été brisé.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne m'en veux-tu pas? Demanda Sasuke, l'air légèrement troublé (_c'est à dire que ses yeux étaient un peu moins impassibles qu'avant_).

La jeune femme ne dit rien, mais, tout doucement, son bras se leva en direction du visage vide de toute émotion.

-Arrête ça.

Le bras de Sakura ne stoppa pas.

-...Je t'ai dit d'arrêter.

La main de Sakura arriva au niveau de la joue de Sasuke, et s'approcha, centimètre par centimètre.

-Arr...!! »

Sasuke bondit en arrière et brandit son sabre, perdant le contrôle pour la première fois de tout le combat. Il chargea Sakura qui n'esquissa même pas un mouvement de défense ou de recul, se contenant de le regarder de ses grands yeux pleins de questions, la main toujours levée, comme pour prouver qu'elle ne regrettait pas cette tentative de faire tomber les barrières que le descendant des Uchiwa avait érigé autour de son coeur.

Le sabre de Sasuke fila tel un rai de lumière en direction de la gorge de Sakura.

_CLANG_!!

Le katana fut intercepté par une épée de belle facture, au tranchant élégamment courbé avec des dentelures sur le dos de la lame. Trois rubans azur flottèrent dans l'air.

Les yeux de Sasuke flamboyèrent une fraction de seconde, puis son calme surnaturel le reprit à l'approche d'un nouvel ennemi.

Les yeux de Sakura n'avaient pas pu suivre la vitesse à laquelle son sauveur s'était interposé. Son champ de vision avait tout d'un coup été rempli par un vert profond, et le coup de Sasuke avait été détourné.

Son cerveau finit par se remettre du choc et analysa les informations envoyées par ses yeux: une coupe au bol, des bandages, un sourire confiant et une intense aura de combativité.

« L... Lee? »

* * *

Hinata trébucha pour la énième fois sur le sol inégal de la cour principale du palais d'Orochimaru. Son combat contre Filno Shenzan et Kabuto l'avait emmenée plus loin qu'elle ne le pensait, et cette distance qu'elle avait parcourue sans même y penser dans le feu du combat se faisait à présent presque infranchissable pour ses articulations endolories et ses muscles brûlés par l'intensité de la bataille.

Sa plaie à l'épaule saignait abondamment, car si elle lui avait permis d'éliminer l'infection sans avoir à se couper un bras, il n'empêche que cela faisait une blessure béante assez profonde. Cependant, elle n'en continuait pas moins de clopiner avec opiniâtreté vers la salle où Naruto et Sasuke devaient être en train de se battre.

_Je dois aller l'aider_... _Il n'est pas question que j'abandonne à cause d'une simple_... _Blessure_...

Son pied la trahit et elle tomba en avant, comme une masse, rigoureusement à bout de forces.

**Plaf**.

Une pensée vagabonde traversa son esprit embrumé par la fatigue et la douleur quand elle entra en contact avec quelque chose de doux et de chaud.

_C'est étrange_... _J'aurais pensé que le sol aurait été plus dur_.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle avait le nez collé à une pièce de tissu blanc de bonne facture, dont les coutures traditionnelles indiquaient sans aucun doute la provenance Hyugaa.

« Un membre de la Sokke ne devrait pas se laisser aller à ce point, Hinata. C'est inconvenant.

-Cousin Neji?

Le tissu était en fait la veste de Neji qui avait soutenu Hinata avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol.

-Tu en as trop fait, si je puis exprimer mon avis, poursuivit Neji d'un ton égal.

-Euh... Je, je suis désolée, je... Balbutia Hinata en tentant tant bien que mal de se redresser, sans grand succès.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Mais je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tes blessures que tu t'assoies, non? » continua Neji, imperturbable et insensible aux efforts désespérés d'Hinata pour se décoller de son épaule.

Quelques instants plus tard, Neji bandait l'épaule de sa cousine avec des gestes précis et presque attentionnés, alors qu'elle mâchonnait des rations hautement énergétiques censées lui redonner quelques forces.

« J'ai mis du temps à te retrouver, je te présente mes excuses. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais la force d'aller aussi loin après un tel combat. J'ai commis une erreur d'appréciation et j'ai restreint le périmètre de mes recherches.

-P... Pas de problèmes, vraiment, ce n'est rien... marmonna Hinata, qui avait malgré tout encore un petit peu tendance à retrouver son ancienne personnalité à côté de son cousin.

-Par contre, quand je suis arrivé, les deux personnes que tu avais affrontées avaient battu en retraite. D'après mes observations, l'un d'entre eux s'est retiré après avoir consommé des produits destinés à régénérer son état de santé, et l'autre s'est échappé en utilisant probablement un parchemin de téléportation. Je serai venu un peu plus tôt, j'aurais probablement eu le temps de les achever...

-N-Neji !

Hinata marqua un silence. Puis tout d'un coup quelque chose lui revint en mémoire, quelque chose qui avait été momentanément occulté par sa surprise de voir Neji sortir de nulle part.

-Neji ! Naruto et les autres ! Dans le palais en train d'affronter Orochimaru et Sasuke ! Il faut qu'on les rejoigne vite !

Elle fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais une poigne ferme la fit se rasseoir.

-Notre assistance n'est pas nécessaire. Gai-sensei et Lee sont allés en renforts aider Naruto et Gaara, tandis que Tenten est partie s'assurer de la survie de Shikamaru et Temari. J'ai été dépêché ici pour venir en renfort, mais il semble que ce n'était pas nécessaire... »

Hinata réussit à saisir du coin de l'œil l'imperceptible sourire d'encouragement qui flottait sur les lèvres de son cousin.

* * *

Sasuke prit un air un peu étonné.

« Rock Lee? »

-Oui!! Rock Lee, le fauve de jade de Konoha, débordant de l'explosion de la jeunesse fougueuse!!

_Lee a toujours le chic pour sortir les même phrases que son mentor, on dirait_... Pensa Sakura.

-Aussi loin que remontent mes informations sur ton compte, il me semble me rappeler que tu avais réussi à surmonter le fait que Gaara du Désert t'aie broyé deux membres et la colonne vertébrale... Marmonna Sasuke, l'air pas plus inquiet que ça. Mais nulle part n'est faite mention d'une épée. D'où la tiens-tu?

-Si tu me bats, je te révèlerai sa provenance ! Combattons nous, Sasuke Uchiwa, et voyons en qui de nous deux le pouvoir de la jeunesse est le plus fort ! Que le perdant soit condamné à tout faire comme l'autre pendant 100 ans !! »

Sasuke sembla retenir un frisson.

Lee dégagea sa lame d'une torsion du poignet et sembla amorcer un coup de haut en bas. Sasuke recula en élevant son sabre, mais à mi parcours Lee changea brusquement de mouvement et se fendit, son épée dardée sur le cœur de Sasuke qui réussit à dévier la lame in extremis.

Ils rivalisèrent d'adresse et de vitesse pendant quelques temps, mais il apparut assez vite que Lee avait le dessus sur Sasuke dans ces deux domaines.

Soudain, Lee rompit le combat, sauta loin en arrière, et ricocha contre un mur, amorçant un tourbillon sur lui même.

_La tornade de Konoha _? _Il ne pense tout de même pas arriver à quelque chose contre Sasuke grâce à ça _? Se dit Sakura, en regardant avec appréhension Sasuke préparer son sabre.

Lee entama bel et bien son fameux coup de pied circulaire, à un détail près : l'épée qu'il faisait tourner à grande vitesse au dessus de sa tête, comme une hélice.

-La Tornade Tranchante de Konoha !!

Le sabre de Sasuke fut violemment détourné par l'épée de Rock Lee, tandis que la jambe tendue de ce dernier fauchait l'emplacement où se trouvait Sasuke quelques fractions de secondes auparavant. Continuant sa rotation sur le sol en se protégeant la tête grâce aux mouvements de son épée, Lee garda la pression sur son adversaire, ne le laissant pas se reprendre.

Soudain, Lee disparut du champ de vision, et réapparut derrière Sasuke. Ce dernier avait esquivé au dernier moment un coup éclair qui lui aurait déchiré la hanche s'il avait été touché.

Mais Lee se contenta de sourire et tira d'un coup sec sur son épée, révélant les câbles qui partaient des rubans bleus flottant sur le pommeau, et qui avaient servi à ligoter Sasuke.

Lee plongea sous Sasuke et l'expédia en l'air d'un redoutable coup de pied, puis se jeta à sa suite, l'épée à la main, se plaça juste sous lui et l'entraîna dans une spirale mortelle. Mais après avoir fracassé son prisonnier contre le sol, il ne sauta pas de côté, mais vers le haut, et réatterrit en le clouant au sol grâce à son épée.

-Tu viens de découvrir la Fleur de Lotus Epineuse de Konoha !! Sois-en fier, Sasuke ! S'écria-t-il, un peu essoufflé.

-Oh, je suis très honoré, murmura Sasuke, un filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres.

Puis son image se brouilla et il disparut.

-Hum, un genjustsu... Je trouvais ses yeux bien brillant quand je l'ai emprisonné, ça devait être ça, marmonna Lee, l'air songeur mais pas surpris outre mesure.

-Où est-il parti ? Fit Sakura.

-Oh pas loin. Juste là ! » Fit Lee en se retournant brusquement vers le puits, à côté duquel se tenait Sasuke, le sabre posé sur la gorge d'un Naruto inconscient.

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Lee se précipita vers lui, un poing dans le dos et l'épée tendue à côté de lui.

Sasuke jeta un bref coup d'œil à Naruto, et le vit lui faire une grimace obscène avant de se changer en un gros paquet de notes explosives. Il les jeta au loin et se replia en vitesse, se rendant soudain compte que Lee et Naruto lui fonçaient dessus en même temps, l'un commençant à tourner sur lui même et l'autre tenant à la main une orbe de chakra brut.

A ce moment, le mur au dessus d'eux explosa et une forme blanche fut catapultée dans la salle, forçant Lee et Naruto à s'arrêter.

Orochimaru rebondit sur le sol et se réceptionna de justesse tandis que la personne qui venait de le gratifier d'un magistral coup de pied prenait une pose « Nice Guy ».

« Haha, tu fuis devant ma force, Orochimaru ? C'est bien normal, après tout la force de la jeunesse explosive rugit en moi, telle la bête fougueuse que je suis !! Je te rappelle que si je gagne ce combat, tu devras généraliser le port des tenues spéciales de Maito Gai parmi tes ninjas !! Quoique, ça ne me paraît pas une bonne idée, ça les rendrais peut-être plus fort... Et bien tant pis ! Si je gagne, tu deviendras mon quatrième disciple ! Prépare-toi à subir le courroux de la jeunesse!

Derrière lui, un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et environné de sable avait l'air quelque peu déstabilisé.

-Quelle classe, Gai-sensei !! » S'écria Lee.

Naruto adressa mentalement un chapelet d'insultes pas vraiment sincères à la vieille Tsunade pour lui avoir envoyé cette paire de guignols en guise de renforts, et fit disparaître le Rasengan de sa main.

_D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est le dernier acte_...


	29. Fin de la Partie

**Fin de la Partie**

« _Nimpo_ ! _Kama Itachi_ !

-_Nimpo_ ! _Hane no Sempuu_ ! »

Une fois de plus, les deux techniques se fracassèrent l'une contre l'autre, contribuant à détruire un peu plus le paysage.

Deux fines silhouettes quittèrent précipitamment leur position pour se mettre à couvert. L'une portait une nagitana, d'amples vêtements et était suivie de près par un volatile de couleur sombre, l'autre tenait un gigantesque éventail et portait un bandeau protecteur frappé de l'insigne du village caché du Sable.

* * *

_Elle est plus coriace que je ne le pensais_… Se dit Temari en risquant un bref coup d'œil derrière le rocher où elle s'était dissimulée._ Elle a réussi à m'entraîner hors de la forêt, afin d'utiliser ses techniques sans être gênée par la végétation et pour éviter les effets secondaires de mes attaques_. _Ça s'annonce difficile_…

Temari jeta un regard autour d'elle. Le théâtre de son affrontement avec la kunoichi de l'Akatsuki était passé d'une forêt millénaire à un plateau rocailleux sur lequel serpentaient plusieurs cours d'eau irriguant la vallée en contrebas. Les abris ne manquaient pas, grâce aux innombrables affleurements rocheux qui trouaient l'herbe rase à chaque pas, mais elle perdait la possibilité d'utiliser le décor ravagé par ses techniques de vent pour attaquer l'adversaire.

Temari joignit ses mains et esquissa quelques signes.

_Nimpo : le vent indiscret_.

Un petit courant d'air baigna la zone, lui rapportant tous les sons. Temari entendit de plus en plus distinctivement une respiration hachée, située à environ vingt mètres au nord d'elle.

_Bien_. _Elle aussi fatigue donc un peu, à la longue_…

Son ennemie s'était avérée retorse et pleine de surprises. Elle avait une affinité particulière avec son oiseau qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle unissant le clan Inuzuka de Konoha à ses chiens, et de plus elle était une spécialiste du genjutsu. Temari l'avait appris à ses dépens au cours de l'affrontement : pour chaque attaque que la kunoichi lui portait, il y avait une chance sur deux pour que ce ne soit qu'une illusion et que la vraie version de la technique soit exécutée dans son dos.

« Hhhh… Hhhh… Ah, hhhh… »

La respiration de son adversaire était décidément très irrégulière. Elle pouvait l'entendre nettement à présent, et le bruit du souffle douloureux lui remplissait les oreilles

_Soit c'est un piège, soit elle commence à lâcher prise_…

La respiration devenait de plus en plus forte, et semblait à présent venir de tous les côtés à la fois. Temari écarquilla soudain les yeux et frappa du poing sur le rocher derrière elle.

_M_… ! _Genjutsu_ !

Elle essaya de clarifier ses pensées, de retrouver l'origine exacte du bruit, en vain. Le concert de halètements avait un ton hypnotique.

_Un piège, en fin de compte. Combien d'atouts a-t-elle encore dans sa manche_ ? Ragea la kunoichi du Sable en silence.

Temari ferma les yeux, et sentit la direction d'où venait le vent. Elle déplia son éventail de sorte à le mettre face au vent.

_Mais elle a peut-être commis une erreur_… _Le fait qu'on soit en terrain découvert n'est pas un problème pour moi, bien au contraire : mes techniques en seront renforcées_ !

Un léger frémissement, et son éventail commença à danser autour d'elle, comme doté d'une volonté propre et comme si la main qui le tenait ne faisait que l'accompagner. Le vent commença à souffler très fort, tourbillonnant autour du roc derrière lequel elle s'était abritée.

Temari interrompit quelques secondes sa danse et composa le sceau final.

« _Nimpo ! Sugi no Mai : La Plainte du Simoun_ »

* * *

Silyuna Wakihe se tenait tranquillement adossée à un rocher, les yeux fermés, concentrée sur le son illusoire qu'elle diffusait dans toute la zone.

_Ça devrait suffire à la leurrer_. _D'ici peu, elle se ruera sur un point au hasard, ou bien elle craquera à cause du bruit et ce sera encore plus simple_…

Sur son épaule, sa pie émit un jacassement dubitatif.

« D'accord, ce ne sera pas _aussi_ simple que ça. Je reconnais que cette gamine a du cran et qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé de répit depuis le début de son attaque, ça te va ? »

Le volatile hocha la tête et commença à remettre son plumage en ordre. Les Wakihe s'étaient rendus compte au fil des générations que leurs oiseaux attachaient beaucoup d'importance à l'impartialité et au jugement objectif des choses, allez savoir pourquoi. Une histoire d'équilibre, chose importante pour qui veut voler, sans doute.

Soudain, Silyuna grinça des dents. Un bruit ignoble, entre le hurlement d'une bête aux abois et un sifflement suraigu lui déchirait les tympans Puis son rocher encaissa un choc violent qui le fit trembler comme une dent déchaussée, et une rafale de vent très violente l'enveloppa, manquant de la faire chuter.

_Encore une technique de vent_ ? _Et pas une petite, en plus_… _Elle a vraiment de la ressource, celle là_.

Sa pie siffla de façon indignée et alla se mettre à l'abri dans les replis de la tunique de sa maîtresse.

« Urgh ! » Silyuna se baissa vivement après qu'une bourrasque aie fait voler en éclat le bloc de pierre situé à quelques mètres d'elle et qu'un éclat lui aie éraflé la joue.

_Non seulement les vents m'assourdissent et dissipent mon genjutsu, mais en plus ils sont tranchants_ ! _C'est impossible de bouger dans ces conditions, que cherche-t-elle à la fin_ ?

C'est à ce moment que Temari sauta par-dessus le rocher, l'éventail à la main, et tournant sur elle-même fracassa la pierre, juste à l'endroit où se trouvait la tête de Silyuna.

La nagitana de la Kunoichi de l'Akatsuki jaillit de sa manche et un féroce corps à corps s'engagea. Mais alors que Silyuna luttait sans arrêt contre le vent, et n'esquivait que d'extrême justesse ses rafales les plus dangereuses, Temari virevoltait agilement, sans gêne apparente, dansant au rythme de la plainte lugubre du vent.

_Ça devient dangereux au sol_, _portons le terrain sur un autre plan_ !

Etendant ses bras, Silyuna se laissa emporter par le vent, ses larges manches faisant office d'ailes, et gagnant rapidement de l'altitude.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle : montée sur son éventail, Temari la poursuivait, surfant sur le vent avec la même dextérité qu'elle.

« Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais, pas vrai ? s'écria Silyuna, sa voix portant à peine à cause du vent.

-Un certain crétin me fait confiance pour couvrir ses arrières, répondit Temari en amorçant un looping pour éviter la rafale de shurikens transformés en moineaux, je ne peux pas vraiment le décevoir !

-On est deux, dans ce cas », fit Silyuna comme pour elle-même, virant sur l'aile pour engager la suite du ballet aérien.

* * *

_Au même moment, quelques kilomètres plus loin, dans une clairière de la forêt_.

Deux hommes se tenaient debout dans la clairière.

L'un, assez mince, était adossé à un arbre et l'autre, plus grand et épais, était arc bouté contre lui. Aucun des deux ne faisait un mouvement.

Autour d'eux, la clairière en disait plus long qu'un roman sur la violence de l'affrontement qui venait de se produire : certains troncs arboraient des entailles semblant avoir été faites par une hache ou une sorte de scie circulaire, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de coups de griffes d'une bête géantes et particulièrement agressive. D'autres étaient criblés d'impacts, de petites fléchettes dont suintait un liquide qui faisait se flétrir l'écorce, ou encore de brûlures sans doutes dues à un parchemin explosif.

Le plus grand des deux hommes portait au bras gauche une sorte de gantelet de bois, couvert d'inscriptions bizarres, et de pièces tarabiscotées. Au bout des doigts se trouvaient de longues lames effilées, qui étaient plantées dans le bois de l'arbre tout autour de la tête de l'autre protagoniste. A l'exception d'une, celle du majeur, qui était fichée dans sa gorge.

Kamisharo Tanta s'autorisa un imperceptible soupir. Il avait enfin réussi à ferrer sa proie. Le jeune jônin, probablement du clan Nara de Konoha, lui avait donné du fil à retordre : toujours en mouvement, ne passant jamais à l'attaque sans plan de repli, ne révélant sa position qu'au moment critique… Il avait dû, pour le coincer, développer la quasi-totalité des pièges et capacités de sa marionnette.

Le match s'était décidé lorsque, à la faveur d'un des rares « bras de fer » de leur duel, il avait lâché sur le jeune homme des mini-marionnettes scarabées qui s'étaient fixées à lui pour le vider de son sang. Ça l'avait suffisamment distrait et ralenti (_le temps qu'il s'en débarrasse en les faisant exploser_) pour que Kamisharo puisse l'acculer et le finir.

Le grand ninja détourna brièvement son regard du visage agonisant de sa victime pour observer les environs. Ils étaient assez calmes.

_J'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour Syliuna_… _Et pour Filno aussi_. _Qui devrais-je aller assister en premier_ ?

Il reposa ses yeux sur le cadavre épinglé au tronc. Ou plutôt à la liasse de parchemins explosifs incandescents qui l'avaient remplacé.

Instinctivement, Kamisharo bondit en arrière, en position de parade.

Rien ne se produisit.

_Une feinte_ ?

Une intense explosion le jeta à terre, sonné, tandis qu'une douleur dévorante embrasait son bras. C'est-à-dire le moignon qui lui restait après la destruction de sa marionnette par la douzaine de parchemins collés le long de son bras.

Il voulut se relever, mais se figea, inexplicablement paralysé. Il baissa les yeux et vit son ombre partir en direction d'un arbre voisin, de derrière lequel sortit Shikamaru Nara.

« _Kagemane no Jutsu_… réussite ! annonça-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Toi ? Comment t'y es-tu pris ? Je t'ai cloué à cet arbre !

-Ah, pardon. Tu m'as effectivement plaqué contre le tronc, levé ton bras recouvert de ta machine diabolique pour me finir, et tu as transpercé de part en part mon clone. Nuance.

-Mais c'est impossible ! Je te tenais ! Je l'aurais senti !

-Pas avec ma technique de Téléportation par les Ombres. Quant à mon clone d'ombre, je l'avais créé avant le combat, juste dans l'éventualité où je n'aurais plus d'échappatoire. Ça aura payé de tanner Naruto pour m'enseigner cette technique, même si je ne peux en faire qu'un seul…

-C'est ma défaite, finit par reconnaître Tanta au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas, mais renforça sa prise.

-Cependant, comme tu commences à t'en douter, le fait que tu m'aies battu ne signifie pas forcément que je sois hors jeu… Moi ou mes équipiers ! »

Shikamaru bondit en arrière pour éviter une gigantesque racine qui s'abattit en faisant trembler le sol.

Kamisharo remua aussitôt les doigts de sa main droite, et tous les morceaux épars de sa marionnette, toutes les munitions qu'il avait tirées se rassemblèrent en un même point, formant une sorte de boule hérissée de diverses choses tranchantes et piquantes, pourvue d'une mèche se consumant à une vitesse intéressante.

Toujours en l'air, Shikamaru chercha un abri, sans succès. La mèche disparut, et la bombe explosa, disséminant ses projectiles mortels dans toute la clairière. Mais pas sur Shikamaru, qu'un écran de sable avait protégé.

* * *

« Ça fait la deuxième fois que je te sauve la vie, fit une voix atone non loin de lui, après qu'il soit retourné au sol. Ça devient lassant.

Shikamaru eut un imperceptible sourire.

-La mission est-elle finie ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Gaara.

-Oui. Sasuke Uchiwa a encore une fois refusé de revenir et s'est échappé avec Orochimaru et Kabuto.

-Ils ont fui ? fit-il, surpris.

-Oui. La présence de plusieurs ninjas de haut niveau, de deux bijuus et l'état de santé d'Orochimaru les ont forcés à battre en retraite.

A ce moment, Temari et Tenten atterrirent dans la clairière.

-Tiens, qui revoilà, lança la kunoichi blonde avec un sourire en coin. Pas encore mort de trouille ?

-On a fait ce qu'on a pu, pourtant, répliqua Shikamaru, sur le même ton.

-Tenten, intervint Gaara, où est l'adversaire de ma sœur ?

-Elle a fui peu de temps après mon arrivée, après avoir reçu une sorte de signal, répondit la tireuse d'élite de Konoha. On ferait bien de rejoindre les autres, à présent, vous ne croyez pas ?

-On n'a plus rien à faire ici, en effet », approuva Shikamaru en jetant un dernier regard dans la direction supposée où s'était éclipsé Kamisharo Tanta.

Sur un signe de Gaara, les quatre ninjas retournèrent aux ruines du palais d'Orochimaru.


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

La colonne s'étirait tranquillement dans la plaine. A cause de l'état de certains de ses membres, la petite troupe avait adopté un rythme de marche assez calme, ce qui convenait assez à l'état d'esprit ambiant.

La mission était un échec, c'était indéniable: Sasuke Uchiwa avait refusé une fois de plus de revenir à Konoha, et ils n'avaient pas réussi à le faire rentrer de force. Mais d'une certaine manière, les dégâts étaient limités: il n'y avait pas de pertes, et les membres de l'expédition blessés ne l'étaient pas gravement. De plus, le coup direct porté au centre nerveux du pays du Son ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour l'état géopolitique de la région.

L'équipe de Gai marchait en tête, les sens aux aguets, profitant de leur légère avance sur le reste du groupe pour fouiller les environs de façon efficace et les laisser digérer le résultat de la mission.

Sakura avait un visage calme, mais tout le monde savait ce qu'elle traversait, et Neji ainsi que Tenten avaient du en venir aux menaces pour dissuader Rock Lee d'aller « la consoler ». Naruto avait été très déprimé au début du voyage, mais le soutien des autres (_et particulièrement d'une certaine Hyugaa_) lui avait permis de sortir de ses sombres ruminations, et il affichait désormais une mine résolue et déterminée.

Shikamaru marchait en arrière garde avec les deux ninjas de Suna no Kuni. Il avait accueilli l'échec de sa mission avec calme, et ordonné une retraite discrète pendant que Gai retournait à Konoha pour les informer du résultat. L'intense soulagement du Nara en voyant l'ensemble de son équipe en vie avait presque été palpable et lui avait valu un coup de coude en traître de la part de Temari qui avait grommelé qu'il devrait faire plus confiance à ses hommes et cesser de se comporter comme un papa-poule. Ladite Temari n'avait pas quitté le jeune génie à la coiffure improbable d'un pas de tout le voyage pour des raisons mystérieuses mais néanmoins connues de tous. Et de son côté il ne paraissait pas trop s'en formaliser. Gaara était égal à lui même (_mais il semblait avoir une drôle de fixation lorsque le soir tombait: il insistait pour monter la garde et bizarrement certains des fils de sable qu'il déployait tout autour du campement étaient disposés devant la tente de Shikamaru et d'autres devant celle de Temari_).

Au bout de quelques jours de marches, ils arrivèrent au point de divergence de leurs routes: les ninjas de Konoha prendraient vers le sud, tandis que Gaara et Temari se dirigeraient vers l'ouest.

Les adieux furent brefs, chacun ayant à l'esprit qu'il ne serait sans doute pas très facile de se revoir bientôt, mais que ce n'était sûrement pas impossible. Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner avec Temari, Gaara s'arrêta, fit demi-tour et fixa Shikamaru droit dans les yeux. Une éternité se passa, puis le Kazekage ouvrit la bouche et demanda d'une voix calme:

« Alors? Tu viens? »

* * *

« Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhhhhh... »

Un cri se finissant en un gargouillement pitoyable troubla le calme de la grotte. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

L'état d'Orochimaru empirait, et il était obligé de garder le lit. Kabuto s'affairait sans relâche avec ses drogues et ses potions, mais ça ne suffisait pas à calmer le maître d'Oto no Kuni et visiblement un de ses larbins en avait fait les frais.

_Il part en petits morceaux_. _Le combat contre Mato Gai n'a rien arrangé. Bien au contraire_.

Il eut un petit sourire sans joie, comme si une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il chercha machinalement son katana des yeux tandis que l'image d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses en train de pleurer flotta brièvement dans sa tête.

_Je n'ai plus rien à apprendre de lui à présent_...

Sasuke se leva, empoigna son sabre et sortit de sa cellule.

* * *

La petite équipe goûtait aux joies d'un bref repos dans un endroit relativement sûr, car isolé. Ils avaient abandonnés leurs manteaux de l'Akatsuki il y avait de ça belle lurette, et arboraient désormais leurs anciennes tenues de ninja.

Filno Shenzan s'affairait autour de Kamisharo Tanta dont l'épaule gauche était couverte d'une sorte de pâte verte sur laquelle étaient fixés des parchemins couverts de sigles étranges, dissimulant la plaie béante qui se trouvait à la place de son bras coupé. Installée confortablement dans les branches d'un arbre, Silyuna Wakihe faisait le guet.

« Bon. Avec ça, ton bras devrait pouvoir se régénérer d'ici quelques semaines, murmura Filno en terminant ses préparatifs.

-Merci, fit Kamisharo de sa voix grave. Qu'allons nous faire à présent? Ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence.

-J'avoue que je me posais aussi la question, intervint Silyuna. Nous nous sommes rebellés contre l'Akatsuki et actuellement poursuivis. De plus, on ne peut pas retourner dans nos villages d'origine.

-Pour l'instant, la priorité est de recouvrer nos forces, répondit Filno sans se démonter. Ensuite, nous aviserons.

Silyuna émit un grognement ne l'engageant à rien.

-Je pense que pour débuter, on pourrait peut-être tenir à l'oeil la bande des jeunes. Des fois qu'il se produise quelque chose d'intéressant. Je ne sais pas encore comment on se débrouillera, mais nous survivrons. Je le sais. A nous trois, il est impossible que l'on échoue!

-Ta confiance nous honore, marmonna Silyuna en reportant son attention sur les environs.

-Et tes sarcasmes m'étouffent, répliqua Filno d'un ton égal sans même lever la tête.

-Allons, allons, cesser de vous chamailler... » Dit Kamisharo en levant son bras valide, puis le rabaissa en voyant ses deux comparses absorbés dans leur énième prise de bec de la journée. Il tourna la tête et contempla le ciel. Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon mais bizarrement, il avait l'impression que la journée venait de commencer.

C'était la première fois depuis leur rencontre que les trois ninjas rénégats étaient vraiment _Libres_.

* * *

**FIN DE L'EPISODE**


End file.
